Because It Is You!
by himevaille
Summary: Hidup keduanya mulai berubah, saat keduanya dipertemukan.
1. Chapter 1

_Saat aku terlalu terbiasa dengan kesendirian, kau datang bagai topan yang siap memporak poranda kan hidup ku_

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE OF FANFICTION**

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : BECAUSE IT IS YOU!**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE(?), HURT/COMFORT(?) (baca saja lah hehehe)**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARN! TYPO, GAJE(?), DLL…**

 ** _HAPPY READING… ENJOY!_**

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

Dentuman musik dalam ruangan temaran terasa memekikan telinga. Semua yang disana tampak menikmati tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun. Berpasangan atau tidak, siapa peduli? Yang dicari ialah kesenangan pelepas gundah.

Akashi Seijuurou seorang CEO muda pemilik perusahaan Akashi Rakuzan yang saat ini tengah naik daun di Negri Matahari Terbit terlihat menikmati semua yang ada disana, alunan music, minuman memabukkan, maupun para gadis yang tengah mengerumuni nya.

Tempat ini milik teman dekatnya, Mibuchi Reo. Padahal dahulu ia seolah jijik dengan tempat beginian, namun setelah tanpa sengaja ia menginjak tempat itu atas bujukan si pemilik, akhirnya tempat ini membuatnya candu.

Masa bodo, pikirnya. Ia sudah berusia 27 tahun, wajar saja jika datang ke tempat begini untuk melepas stress atau mencari kenikmatan. Dan malam ini ia kesana karena merasa butuh hiburan. Dunia nya yang hanya terfokus pada pekerjaan mengharuskan nya sesekali mencari hiburan.

"Akashi-sama, anda sangat gagah, bermainlah dengan ku"

Seorang wanita yang duduk disamping kanan nya disebuah sofa di ujung ruangan mengelus dada nya mencoba membangkitkan gairah si empu.

Akashi Seijuurou mengabaikan nya. Marga Akashi yang disanjung nya tentu bukan marga sembarangan, mana mau dia asal tusuk.

Hiburan yang ia maksud bukanlah asal bermain perempuan, one night stand. Meskipun jelas ia pria normal yang juga sangat bergairah untuk hal berbau seks. Namun harga dirinya tidak serendah itu. Hiburan yang ia cari hanya sekedar menikmati keramaian seperti ini, hidupnya terlalu sepi.

"Sei-chan…"

pemuda pemilik night club tersebut akhirnya datang menghampiri tamu istimewa nya setelah tadi disibukkan dengan pelanggan baru yang ingin beradaptasi dengan tempatnya.

Mibuchi berdiri dihadapan Akashi lalu memberi kode pada wanita wanita yang masih semangat mengerumuninya untuk pergi meninggalkan sofa itu, setelahnya Mibuchi duduk dengan sok elegan disamping Sang Akashi.

"Kenapa tidak bermain dengan salah satunya? Mereka cantik-cantik kan?" Mibuchi mengedip lebay

"Kau bicara sesuatu, Reo?"

"Ehh t-tidak tidak.. hehehe"

Hanya nyegir kuda yang bisa ia beri ketika mata heterokromatik itu menatap nya dengan tajam, daripada memberi nyawa nya dengan gratis kan. Mata itu terlihat begitu dingin dan hampa, seolah mati.

"Sei-chan mau menambah minum?"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan segera pulang"

Dengan begitu, Akashi mengambil jas nya yang tersampir di sandaran sofa, sebelum berjalan keluar ia sempatkan melempar beberapa lembar uang kertas yang entah berapa jumlahnya ke pangkuan Mibuchi, padahal jika ia tak membayar itu juga tidak masalah, tapi apa pedulinya Akashi dengan uang itu?

Mibuchi hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan sikap teman semasa SMA nya itu.

.

Diluar night club, Akashi berjalan sedikit sempoyongan menuju ke tempat mobil nya terparkir, entah kenapa kepala nya terasa sangat berat, padahal ia hanya meminum 2 botol alkohol.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang kebetulan lewat depan bar itu.

Akashi sedikit terlonjak kaget

'Darimana datangnya?' batin nya

Akashi tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan siapapun sejak ia keluar dari sana tapi tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut biru cerah telah berdiri disampingnya.

Akashi hanya menggelengkan kepala nya lalu berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya. Saat mesin mobil telah dinyalakan, ia melirik sebentar orang tadi yang masih setia berdiri disana, tanpa memikirkan lebih lama, langsung saja ia melesatkan mobil sport merah yang mengkilat itu dengan kencang.

"Orang aneh" gumam pemuda itu

.

.

20 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai di rumah yang kelewat megah itu, mungkin lebih pantas disebut istana. Mobil sport nya ia pakirkan dengan mulus di bagasi samping rumah, dengan segera ia berjalan menuju kediamannya.

"Kemana saja baru pulang jam segini?"

Baru saja pintu rumah terbuka dan suara khas seorang wanita memasuki indera pendengarannya. Diliriknya jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. 02.15 AM

"Sebaiknya Okaa-sama tidak perlu menungguku"

"Aku menunggu karena khawatir padamu"

Wanita yang dipanggil okaa-sama itu adalah Ibunda Akashi Seijuurou tentunya, Nyonya Besar Akashi, Akashi Shiori. Ia menyuarakan maksud nya, nada suara nya terlihat begitu tegas meski terbesit rasa sayang yang dalam.

"Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku" Akashi menjawab ketus.

"Berani sekali kau tidak menghargai kekhawatiran ibu mu?" kali ini suara seorang lelaki paruh baya terdengar di rumah megah yang minim penghuni, terdengar begitu menusuk.

Akashi Seijuurou memandang kehadiran orang itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Akashi Masaomi, sang ayah yang usia nya sudah diatas setengah abad berjalan mendekati sang putra semata wayang dan istri tercinta di muka pintu.

"Apa gerangan yang membuat mu pulang sebegini larut?" sang ayah tau perusahaan sedang lancar saja, tidak ada pekerjaan menumpuk yang sulit, meski ia tidak lagi duduk di kursi perusahaan bukan berarti ia tidak tau bagaimana perusahaan itu berjalan. Jadi jelas bahwa putra nya pulang selarut ini bukan karena urusan pekerjaan.

"Bukan urusanmu"

Akashi Seijuurou sudah berniat melangkah pergi dari hadapan dua orang tua itu, namun suara sang ibu kembali terdengar.

"Nanti pagi, keluarga Kuroko yang memiliki hubungan perusahaan dengan kita akan datang berkunjung, dan juga anak laki-laki nya akan mulai tinggal disini karena baru akan masuk kuliah di Kyoto, jadi tolong sambut mereka dengan baik"

"Hah? Tinggal disini? Untuk apa? Kenapa dia tidak cari apartemen saja? Dia punya perusahaan, sudah pasti orang kaya. Kenapa harus numpang hidup? Tch.."

"Seijuurou jaga bicaramu! Apa kau lupa siapa yang membantu membangun perusahaan kita? Tidak ada salahnya kan jika hanya numpang, lagian rumah ini cukup menampung 100 orang lagi jika perlu"

Akashi Seijuurou hanya memicingkan mata nya dengan tajam, ditatapnya dua orang yang dengan seenak jidat mengambil keputusan tanpa minta pendapatnya.

"Dan dia akan tidur dikamarmu, denganmu"

Apa lagi itu? Sudah numpang dirumahnya lalu sekarang numpang kamarnya lagi? Dan apa-apaan orangtua nya itu? Kamar dirumah ini banyak, kenapa harus sekamar?

"Kenap—"

"Dia takut hantu, takut sendirian, jadi tidur denganmu"

Seolah membaca apa yang akan sang anak tanyakan, ibunya dengan cekatan menjawab sebelum pertanyaan itu dilontarkan.

Konyol, pikir Akashi Seijuurou. Seorang lelaki yang sudah akan duduk di bangku universitas takut hantu? Jelaskan pada seorang Akashi Seijuurou, lelucon macam apa itu? Biarkan ia tertawa sekarang.

Akashi Seijuurou menghela nafas, kaki nya ia langkah kan untuk menjauh dari orangtuanya yang tampak tak mengantuk sedikitpun. Ia sendiri sudah lelah, mau berdebat pun sia-sia. Orangtua nya tidak akan menanggapi, jadi biarkan saja mereka berlaku sesuka hati, lagian sudah tua, mungkin tidak lama lagi.

Akashi Seijuurou bukan tidak peduli pada orang tuanya, ia juga bukan anak yang pembangkang, nakal, atau semacam begitu, malah sejak kecil ia sudah terdidik sempurna tanpa cacat sedikitpun, namun sekarang ia hanya sudah memandang orang tua nya rendah. Kepribadiannya sudah tidak sama lagi, ia berubah semenjak saat itu.

Saat ketika perusahaan ayah nya yang sangat di hormati tiba-tiba terancam bangkrut dan hancur hanya gara-gara sebuah perusahaan yang terletak di Akita mulai melonjak naik. Saat itu ia baru berumur 20 tahun. Orangtua nya yang selalu mengajarkan kata menang tiba-tiba akan kalah begitu saja karena hal sepele menurutnya, mana bisa Akashi menaruh rasa segan lagi. Terlebih ketika Akashi secara langsung mengunjungi perusaahan itu, yang ia lihat adalah sang direktur utama dengan badan besar dan tinggi yang jelas-jelas menyinggung tinggi badan Akashi, wajah malas, tatapan ngantuk, dan kerjaan utamanya hanya makan, cemilan berserakkan dimana-mana dalam ruang kerja orang itu.

Dan orangtua nya kalah dengan orang semacem itu? Yang benar saja.

Sejak saat itulah, rasa hormat untuk orangtua nya menurun drastis meskipun semua tata krama yang pernah diajarkan masih tertata rapi dalam dirinya, dan sejak saat itu pula Akashi Seijuurou secara resmi menjadi direktur utama perusahaan keluarganya, mengambil alih seluruh kegiatan perusahaan dan memajukannya menjadi sehebat sekarang ini.

.

Akashi menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur kingsize yang terletak ditengah-tengah ruang kamarnya yang super luas. Meskipun luas, namun property didalam nya sangat umum saja dan terhitung sedikit seperti kasur, lemari, dan seperangkat property meja kerja. Dindingnya didominasi warna merah, bahkan sprei kasurnya juga. Tidak ada benda apapun yang mengantung atau tertempel di dinding, terlihat mulus jika tidak seksama diperhatikan bahwa hampir seluruh dinding memiliki bekas tusukan. Itu karena kebiasaan buruk seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang apabila tidak pas kepala akan melempar gunting ke sembarang arah. Itu sebabnya tidak ada barang yang penting dikamar pribadinya.

Akashi memejamkan matanya, mencoba tidur namun pikirannya masih dengan jahil menertawakan orangtuanya yang seenak jidat membiarkan oranglain yang tidak ia kenal untuk berbagi kamar dengannya. Akashi tidak mengenal anak dari keluarga Kuroko, mengenal keluarga Kuroko hanya sepintas di bisnis perusahaan, selebihnya tidak ada.

Sebelum benar-benar terjun ke alam mimpi, pikiran nya dengan jernih berfikir apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Seseorang yang membawa makna indah atau hanya mengundang kehancuran? Tanpa ia sadari pikiran itu begitu jernih seolah memprediksi masa depan.

.

.

.

Sang Mentari yang mulai menampakkan diri dengan malu-malu memberi tanda bahwa sudah saatnya orang-orang bangun dan memulai aktifitas.

Kediaman keluarga Akashi tampak begitu sibuk pagi ini, para maid mondar mandir mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang perlu disiapkan, padahal hanya keluarga Kuroko yang mau datang tapi mengapa sesibuk ini? Jawabannya adalah karena keluarga Kuroko sangat berpengaruh pada masa awal kejayaan keluarga Akashi. Jadi ini seperti kata orang tua, tau berbalas budi.

Sang tuan muda, Akashi Seijuurou yang memang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi dengan elegannya sudah duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Sedikit merenggangkan badan sebelum mengambil ponsel untuk mengecek jam. 07.05 AM.

Niat hendak bersiap untuk ke kantor, tapi suara dari luar pintu memputarbalikkan niatnya

"Seijuurou, apa kau sudah bangun?" jika sudah, bersiaplah menyambut tamu kita"

Akashi tidak lupa bahwa ada yang akan datang pagi ini, ia hanya malas berasumsi bahwa ia pun harus ikut menyambut tamu tersebut, meskipun jelas itu yang terjadi.

Yasudahlah, pikirnya. Tata krama ya tata krama, jalani saja lah.

Dengan itu ia pun mempersiapkan diri sesuai sepantasnya.

.

.

08.30 AM. Keluarga Kuroko telah tiba di depan kediaman keluarga Akashi. Para maid menyambut dengan penuh santun dan membantu membawakan barang bawaan yang ada.

Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori menyambut tepat dimuka pintu dengan penuh senyum, mereka saling jabat tangan dan sekedar pelukan.

Mempersilahkan untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang keluarga yang bergaya Eropa Klasik, para maid mempersiapkan hidangan ala mewahnya.

Mereka bercengkrama hangat sebelum semua mata yang berada diruangan itu menatap pada sosok lelaki tampan dengan kemeja marun dan celana abu-abu memasuki ruangan.

Akashi Seijuurou dengan segala tata sopan santun yang ia junjung tinggi memberi hormat kepada keluarga Kuroko, lalu duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang diyakini anak dari pasangan Tuan dan Nyonya Kuroko.

Pemuda itu memakai kemeja biru cerah sama seperti warna rambutnya dan mata nya yang bulat itu.

Akashi Seijuurou sedikit terhenyak, serasa ada kaset memori yang berputar di ingatan nya tentang pemuda yang di hadapan nya saat ini.

'Dia kan… pemuda yang semalam?' batin nya

Sementara pemuda itu pun sama, mencoba mengingat ngingat benarkah yang dihadapan nya ini lelaki yang tampak mabuk semalam?

"Oh iya! Seijuurou belum kenal dengan putra Tuan dan Nyonya Kuroko kan? Ayo kenalan dulu"

Suara nyonya Akashi membuyarkan permainan memori dari keduanya.

Sebagai pria gentle, Akashi Seijuurou mengulurkan tangan ke hadapan si pemuda

"Akashi Seijuurou" katanya dengan nada baritone yang sopan ditambah senyum yang menawan

Pemuda itu menjabat balik tangan yang terulur

"Kuroko Tetsuya" jawabnya dengan senyum yang manis

Kedua nya saling tatap dengan pikiran masing-masing, sampai suara Nyonya Kuroko membuat jabatan tangan itu terlepas dan pandangan mata yang terputus.

"Sepertinya mereka akan berteman baik kan? Maaf jika nantinya banyak merepotkan"

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan masalah" Nyonya Akashi menjawab.

Pertemuan pagi itu dihiasi obrolan dari kedua keluarga yang terasa hangat, walaupun sesekali Kuroko Tetsuya mencuri pandang pada Akashi Seijuurou.

Sebenarnya ia hanya tidak habis pikir, pria yang sempoyongan tadi malam adalah pria menawan saat ini.

Sementara Akashi yang tau sedang diperhatikan pura-pura tidak peduli, dengan PeDe nya ia berfikir karena dirinya memang sangat tampan, wajar lah diperhatikan, meski oleh jenis kelamin laki-laki sekalipun.

Dan dengan pertemuan itulah, Kuroko Tetsuya resmi tinggal di kediaman Akashi selama masa kuliah nya di Universitas Seirin yang terletak di Kyoto.

"Baiklah, saya rasa saya harus segera berangkat ke kantor" Akashi junior mengakhiri pertemuan itu

"Seijuurou, mama rasa kamu tidak perlu ke kantor hari ini, kamu temenin Tetsuya keliling rumah saja sambil membuat dia terbiasa dengan suasana dirumah kita"

Akashi Seijuurou terdiam. Bahkan pekerjaan nya akan terlantarkan akibat seorang bocah biru muda itu? Ok, sekarang terbesit rasa tak suka yang Akashi umbar.

"Kau bisa menyuruh Nijimura untuk mengurus perusahaan hari ini" bahkan ayah tua bangka nya yang jelas saat muda juga mengutamakan pekerjaan lebih dari apapun kini mendukung untuk tidak bekerja demi seorang bocah yang baru kenalan dengan nya beberapa menit lalu

Melihat anak semata wayang nya kebinggungan, si ibu kembali mengutarakan bujukan

"Hanya untuk hari ini saja, Seijuurou"

Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar tidak terbiasa untuk tidak bekerja hanya demi hal yang gak penting.

Dilirik nya pemuda yang masih duduk dengan tenang, tanpa muka bersalah, muka datar tanpa dosa, tanpa ekspresi. Benar-benar memuakkan, rasanya.

"Tetsuya-kun, keliling lah untuk mengenal rumah ini, Seijuurou akan menemani"

Kuroko Tetsuya jalan membuntuti Akashi Seijuurou yang sudah duluan didepan sana

"Jangan terus menatapku begitu" sindir Akashi

"Akashi-kun berada didepan ku, jadi bagaimana bisa aku tidak menatap Akashi-kun?"

Akashi merasa bodoh seketika.

Rasa kesal semakin mencuat, kenapa pula dirinya harus menemani bocah ini.

"Ini ruang makan dan dapur"

"Ini halaman belakang, disana lapangan basket, kolam berenang, dan kolam ikan"

"Itu ruang kerja ayah ku"

"Ini perpustakaan"

Dan begitulah seterusnya Akashi Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba beralih profesi menjadi tour guide memperkenalkan ruangan demi ruangan. Rumah tersebut sungguh luas. Kuroko tampak binggung untuk mengingat terlebih setiap pintu hampir sama, namun karena kemampuan pengamatannya sejak kecil sedikit memudahkan nya untuk mengingat dengan caranya sendiri.

"Ini ruang kamar ku"

Mereka sampai di kamar Akashi yang nantinya juga akan menjadi kamar yang ditempati Kuroko, jujur saja Akashi masih belum rela harus berbagi kamar dengan bocah asing yang satu ini.

Kuroko memperhatikan kamar itu dengan seksama. Benar-benar kamar seorang lelaki, pikirnya.

Akashi yang masih kesal dengan semua ini, tiba-tiba berjalan menuju Kuroko, sontak Kuroko mundur hingga tubuhnya menubruk dinding. Tangan kekar Akashi menghempas ke dinding tepat disamping kepala Kuroko. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Kuroko dengan jelas melihat mata beda warna itu.

"Jangan merepotkan ku" tegas Akashi. Nada nya tidak main-main. Penuh intimidasi.

Namun Kuroko tidak bergetar takut, hanya saja jantung nya memompa lebih cepat dari normal.

Akashi keluar dari kamarnya begitu saja, sampai pintu itu tertutup Kuroko terus meliriknya. Dipegang nya dada sebelah kiri tepat dimana jantungnya terlindungi. Degupan yang akhirnya menjadi normal.

'Mungkin karena tadi tiba-tiba' gumamnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Salam kenal semuanya!

Review sangat diharapkan demi kemajuan saya dan fic saya.

Terimakasih~


	2. Chapter 2

_Berbagai arti baru mulai muncul dalam hidupku, aku bukan orang bodoh, tapi setiap arti yang baru tampak serasa sesuatu yang sulit untuk diterjemahkan.  
_

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE OF FANFICTION**

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : BECAUSE IT IS YOU!**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE(?), HURT/COMFORT(?) (baca saja lah hehehe)**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARN! TYPO, GAJE(?), DLL…**

 _ **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**_

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Akashi-kun, belum mau tidur?"

Kuroko menemui Akashi di perpustakaan kediaman keluarga Akashi, Akashi tampak sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang berserakkan di atas meja

"Ini baru jam 9, aku tidak pernah tidur secepat ini"

Akashi memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan tidak suka, sedangkan Kuroko hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa dosa walau sudah menganggu kegiatan Akashi.

"Tidur sana jika ngantuk"

"Tapi aku belum terbiasa tidur dirumah ini, Akashi-kun"

Akashi memejamkan matanya, menahan agar emosi nya tidak naik ke permukaan. Akashi membereskan berkas-berkasnya, tanpa sepatah kata pun ia berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan berkas-berkas didalam genggamannya.

Kuroko yang memperhatikan hanya bisa ikut mengekor.

Sesampai di kamar, Akashi melanjutkan pekerjaan nya di meja kerja, sedangkan Kuroko membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur merah empuk.

Diam-diam Kuroko tersenyum karena meskipun cuek tapi Akashi mau menemaninya.

.

Suasana pagi membangunkan Akashi dari tidur nya. Saat hendak membalikkan badan ke sisi kanan, dirasakan nya ada seseorang, sontak mata beda warna itu terbuka.

Akashi hampir lupa bahwa kini ia tidak tidur seorang diri lagi.

Akashi mendudukan diri nya di tepi ranjang, ia memandang Kuroko.

Baju tidur Kuroko yang tersibak keatas sedikit memperlihatkan kulit nya yang begitu putih mulus.

Akashi sudah mengenal dunia dewasa, dan tentunya ia tidak perjaka lagi. Akashi sebenarnya tidak terlalu memilih wanita atau pria yang menjadi teman mainnya, yang jelas posisi nya adalah yang menusuk dan toh yang ditusuk sama-sama lubang. Namun semua yang pernah bermain dengannya adalah yang berkualitas, Akashi punya kategori sendiri untuk pilihannya. Jika di kategorikan, Kuroko termasuk kategori yang Akashi akan bayar semahal apapun. Kualitas tinggi.

'Tapi masa harus dengan bocah?' pikirnya

Meski berpikiran begitu, Akashi 'junior' dibalik celana dalam nya terbangun dengan semangat.

"Sial" umpat Akashi.

Akashi pun berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk membebaskan apa yang perlu dibebaskan sekaligus mempersiapkan diri seperti aktifitas sehari-hari.

.

Kuroko terbangun saat ia rasa kilauan cahaya matahari dari jendela yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup gorden merembes masuk.

Kasur nya terasa kosong dan suara air terdengar keras dari kamar mandi, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Kuroko simpulkan.

Kuroko merenggangkan badan nya dan saat itu pula pintu kamar mandi telah dibuka, menampilkan sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang hanya berbalut handuk dari pinggang hingga ke lutut.

Badan tegap, dada bidang, perut kotak-kotak, semuanya terawat dengan baik.

Akashi yang sadar bahwa Kuroko memandang nya dengan begitu seksama lantas memunculkan smirk di wajah tampannya.

Akashi mendekati Kuroko yang masih setengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Kuroko yang tersadar bahwa Akashi berjalan ke arahnya sontak merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, hawa tubuhnya serasa panas, aroma tubuh maskulin Akashi tercium jelas lewat hidungnya, namun ia palingkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap Akashi yang mulai naik ke tempat tidur.

Akashi menarik dagu Kuroko, menempatkan wajah Kuroko tepat di hadapannya.

Bola mata bulat berwarna biru langit teduh, kulit wajah porselen yang kini dihiasi rona merah, bibir yang mungkin terasa kenyal bila di cicip.

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya, beberapa centimeter lagi, ia berhenti.

Akashi tertawa pelan tanpa meninggalkan smirk dari wajahnya, ia menikmati pemandangan wajah Kuroko yang menyiratkan rasa terkejut dengan rona merah yang menjalar tetapi tetap berwujud muka datar.

Akashi turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan ke lemari untuk mengambil pakaian kerjanya.

Kuroko yang masih terdiam lantas sadar ketika suara Akashi bergema dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau mau melihat ku berpakaian" nada yang sungguh menyindir

Kuroko buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Akashi hanya meliriknya dengan ekor mata

'Pandangannya itu… apa dia juga…' pikir Akashi.

Didalam kamar mandi, Kuroko berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya, menghilangkan aroma tubuh Akashi dari pikirannya, dan mencoba lupa akan wajah tampan Akashi yang dengan jelas ia lihat didepan mata nya.

Tidak lama kemudian suara pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup terdengar, menandakan Akashi telah keluar dari kamar. Kuroko bernafas lega.

.

.

Hari-hari yang Kuroko lewatkan dirumah Akashi ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan, Tuan dan Nyonya Akashi begitu ramah berkomunikasi dengannya walaupun tidak setiap saat. Para maid pun dengan sopan selalu membantu apa yang Kuroko butuhkan.

Kuroko mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan nya dirumah ini, dengan semua kegiatan yang terjadi dirumah ini.

Karena jadwal kuliah Kuroko belum mulai, Kuroko banyak menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan Keluarga Akashi, selain karena hobinya membaca, perpustakaan ini sangat nyaman untuk bersantai. Sesekali Kuroko bemain basket sendirian di halaman belakang.

Seperti malam biasanya, Kuroko akan menunggu Akashi pulang baru ia tertidur. Meskipun sudah terbiasa dengan suasana kamar ini tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa tidur jika sendirian. Berbeda jika berada dirumah nya sendiri yang berada di Tokyo. Dirumahnya, kamar Kuroko langsung bersebelahan dengan kamar orangtuanya, dan yang lebih penting, kamar Kuroko terang berderang.

Namun disini, kamar yang luas, rumah yang luas, jarak antar ruangan dirumah ini terasa tidak dekat, dan kamar Akashi yang dominan berwarna merah tentu memberi kesan seram.

Kuroko berjalan mondar mandir sambil terus melirik jam kecil yang bertengger di atas nakas. Sudah jam 11 malam tapi Akashi belum pulang. Biasanya jam 8 atau 9 sudah tampak sosoknya.

'Apa Akashi-kun ke night club?' pikirnya

Begitu pikiran itu selesai, pintu kamar terbuka.

Akashi muncul dengan wajah kusam, kancing kemeja nya terbuka dibagian atas, dasi nya tidak lagi dengan rapi terlihat dan bau alkohol jelas tercium.

"Akashi-kun darimana? Night club kah?"

Akashi tidak menjawab.

"Sebaikknya Akashi-kun tidak minum sampai mabuk, itu tidak baik"

Akashi masih diam namun matanya memicing tajam.

"Dan itu bisa merusak nama baik keluarga Akashi-kun"

Cukup sudah Akashi mendengar ceramah murahan seperti itu.

Dilempar jas nya ke sembarang arah, ditarik dasi hingga terlepas dan juga dilempar sesuka hati. Dengan langkah cepat ia mendatangi Kuroko dan mendorong tubuh itu jatuh ke atas tempat tidur.

"Siapa kau berani mengaturku? Hah?"

"Aku tidak mengatur, aku hanya memberi tahu"

"Ho..ohh.. berani sekali kau. Kau bocah yang baru besar, yang tidak tahu apa-apa, sebaiknya diam saja"

Akashi dengan kasar menindih tubuh Kuroko.

"A-Akashi-kun mau apa?"

Kuroko panik. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Akashi untuk menjauh tapi sia-sia.

Tangan Akashi dengan nakal mulai meraba tubuh Kuroko yang berbalut piyama tidur.

"Akashi-kun… hentikan!"

 _Plakkk._.

Kedua nya terdiam. Kuroko tanpa sadar telah menampar wajah Akashi.

Rahang Akashi mengeras, nafas berat ditarik.

"KELUAR DARI KAMAR KU SEKARANG!"

Tepat diwajah Kuroko, Akashi berteriak dengan lantang.

Kuroko terkejut bukan main. Dengan badan yang gemetar ia berlari keluar dari kamar. Pintu tertutup dengan keras.

Akashi memengangi bekas tamparan di wajahnya. Seumur hidup, ini tamparan pertama yang ia dapat. Dari sekian banyak orang yang pernah ia temui, pengalaman sial ini datang dari bocah biru muda yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Akashi merebahkan dirinya, kepala nya mengadah keatas, matanya ia pejam rapat. Rasa ngilu dari tamparan Kuroko masih terasa. Akashi baru tau bahwa tubuh ringkih Kuroko menyimpan banyak tenaga dan sangat efektif digunakan.

Pusing yang menyerang kepalanya membuat Akashi terlelap dalam mimpi.

.

.

Tik tok. Tik tok.

Suara detik jarum menginterupsi ruangan yang sunyi.

Akashi terbangun sambil memengangi kepala nya yang masih terasa pusing. Jam di pergelangan tangannya yang tidak sempat ia lepas menunjukkan pukul 03.50 AM

Memori dalam otak cerdas nya memilah milah kejadian yang terjadi sebelum ia terlelap, begitu semua memori tersatukan, Akashi bangun dari posisinya.

Ia memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, seseorang tidak ada disana.

"Kemana dia?"

Akashi berjalan untuk mencari diluar kamar. Saat pintu terbuka, yang mata nya lihat adalah tubuh ringkih yang mengigil yang tertidur dilantai.

Akashi berjongkok untuk melihat lebih dekat.

Wajah putih itu terlihat pucat, rambut biru yang berantakkan, mata yang terpejam dengan tidak nyaman dan bibir yang terus bergetar karena mengigil.

"Heii.."

Akashi perlahan menggoyangkan tubuh itu.

"Hei.. bangun"

Kali ini sedikit lebih keras di guncang.

Masih tidak mendapat respon, Akashi dengan terpaksa mengangkat tubuh itu, membawanya kedalam kamar dan diletakkan dengan hati-hati diatas kasur.

Akashi memandang Kuroko yang terlelap.

Akashi menyadari bahwa sedikit dari banyak bagian hidupnya mulai berubah. Mulai dari bangun pagi ada makhluk biru disisi nya, makan tidak hanya dengan orangtuanya, membaca di perpustakaan dengan seseorang, dan Akashi sudah jarang pulang larut karena ada seseorang yang harus ia temani tidur.

Bagian terakhir entah kenapa terasa begitu aneh.

Padahal Akashi bisa saja tetap pulang larut. Kenapa harus peduli sekali dengan bocah ini? Dia tidak bisa tidur kan bukan urusan Akashi, tapi dirinya malah begitu memikirkan itu.

"Semua karena kau.." gumam Akashi.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela kamar yang telah terbuka sungguh menganggu tidur seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko bangun dengan badan yang ia rasa pegal semua.

"Hoam.. jam berapa ya sekarang?"

"Jam sepuluh pagi. Kau tidur sangat nyenyak"

Kuroko kaget mendengar suara itu. Dilihatnya Akashi yang duduk di meja kerja dengan pakaian kerja yang telah rapi melekat ditubuh atletis itu dan secangkir minuman ditangan nya.

Akashi sengaja menunda berangkat kerja untuk menunggu Kuroko bangun guna mengetahui kondisinya, bagaimana pun Akashi itu gentle meski menurutnya hal yang ia lakukan hanya sepele, tapi tanggung jawab adalah penting.

Cangkir minuman diletakkan, Akashi berniat menghampiri Kuroko, namun baru satu langkah ia bergerak, respon yang ia dapat sungguh tak terbayang.

Kuroko dengan ketakutan mencoba menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Akashi, hingga berdiam di salah satu sudut kamar.

Akashi tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya. Apa sebesar ini efek yang diberikan pada kelakuan tanpa sengajanya tadi malam?

Akashi masih mencoba mendekat, tapi Kuroko dengan panik menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"J-j-jangan men-mendekat" ucapnya pun terbata-bata

Hal baru yang Akashi dapat dipagi ini adalah rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam, respon Kuroko yang begitu ketakutan terhadap dirinya benar-benar merobek hati.

Akashi terdiam ditempatnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dengan beberapa langkah besar, ia sudah berada di hadapan Kuroko yang semakin ketakutan.

Satu tarikkan dan Kuroko jatuh ke dalam dekapannya.

Akashi memeluk Kuroko dengan hati-hati, takut tubuh ringkih itu hancur.

Kuroko yang tidak punya tenaga sisa hanya terdiam. Pelukan itu hangat. Aroma tubuh Akashi menenangkan. Rasanya nyaman.

"Maaf.." ucap Akashi begitu lirih

Hal baru yang kedua dalam pagi ini, pertama kalinya kata maaf terucap dari mulut Akashi Seijuurou.

Hanya didepan Kuroko, hanya untuk Kuroko, makhluk biru yang tanpa sopan santun mengubah alur hidupnya, rasa gengsi dalam dirinya meluap entah kemana.

Akashi merasakan pundaknya basah. Kuroko menangis, dan itu semakin membuat hatinya merasa tak nyaman.

Namun detik berikutnya, Akashi harus terkejut saat dirasakannya sepasang tangan mungil mulai mendekap punggung kekar nya.

Tanpa ada suara manusia, hanya detik jam dan semilir angin yang mengalun dari jendela yang terbuka, Pelukan itu pun terasa semakin erat dan hangat.

Tidak ada yang mau melepaskan, detik hingga menit yang berlalu masih tetap begitu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terimakasih sudah membaca~

Terimakasih juga untuk review, favorite, dan follow. Segala bentuk dukungan sangat berarti bagi kemajuan saya dan fic saya.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ternyata selain rasa nikmat yang bisa kau berikan, kau sekaligus memberi rasa binggung yang membuatku lelah memahami makna nya_

 _._

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE OF FANFICTION**

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : BECAUSE IT IS YOU!**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE(?), HURT/COMFORT(?) (baca saja lah hehehe)**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARN! TYPO, GAJE(?), DLL… _ADULTCONTENT!_  
**

 **.**

 _ **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 3**

Sejak saat itu, Akashi dan Kuroko semakin dekat. Mereka sudah sering berkomunikasi dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Orangtua Akashi yang mengetahui bahwa hubungan kedua nya tampak akrab, mereka sangat bahagia.

Namun sebenarnya keduanya masih saja binggung tentang rasa yang sering hinggap di perasaan masing-masing.

Akashi yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan hal percintaan, tetap merasa asing dengan kehadiran Kuroko. Ia belum terbiasa dengan perubahan dirinya yang disebabkan oleh kehadiran Kuroko. Akashi pun belum pernah menjalankan hubungan yang serius, baginya yang menjadi prioritas adalah bekerja. Ia disegani karena sosok nya yang telah menguncang ekonomi Jepang. Sosok Kuroko yang hadir dalam hidupnya malah menyita waktunya. Perasaan yang muncul tentang Kuroko terasa begitu memikat, seakal sehat nya Akashi menyakinkan diri bahwa ia belum jatuh pada Kuroko.

Tidak mungkin dirinya yang begitu disegani malah meleleh begitu saja hanya karena sesuatu yang disebut cinta atau suka atau sayang atau perasaan, apapun lah manusia menyebutnya.

Selama ini Akashi hanya memaknai cinta sebagai pelepas hasrat, dan memang itulah fakta di masyarakat.

Sementara bagi Kuroko, bertemu dengan Akashi memang menambah satu daftar perasaan yang mungkin disebut rasa suka. Kuroko yang sering berdebar-debar karena berada didekat Akashi, Kuroko yang khawatir jika Akashi pulang malam. Jujur saja, ia tak menyangka perasaan ini merepotkan dan semua karena seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Tapi Kuroko tidak mencoba menolak, ia ingin menerima perasaan yang muncul tapi rasa aneh sering membumbui, meskipun dulu nya Kuroko pernah menyukai seorang pria juga yang merupakan teman nya semasa kecil namun tidak seberdebar yang Akashi timbulkan.

Kuroko tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan percintaan, tapi rasa yang timbul karena kedekatannya dengan Akashi seolah membuat Kuroko ingin meminta lebih. Ia polos, sudah pasti. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak punya gairah. Itu normal kan?

Kedua nya memberi arti masing-masing untuk perasaan yang mereka alami. Baik Akashi maupun Kuroko, keduanya membiarkan perasaan itu mengalir dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

.

"Okaeri, Akashi-kun"

"Tadaima"

Akashi masuk ke dalam kamar dan disambut hangat oleh Kuroko. Meski keduanya masih bingung dengan perihal perasaan yang aneh, mereka tetap berusaha akrab tanpa ada yang tahu perasaan satu sama lain. Kedua nya hanya berfikir tidak lucu kan jika mereka tidak akrab setelah beberapa bulan tinggal bersama, dikamar yang sama, ranjang yang sama.

"Tetsuya tidurlah. Aku sudah dirumah sekarang"

Akashi punya cara sendiri untuk akrab dengan Kuroko, salah satunya dengan memanggil nama kecilnya. Kuroko sempat baper, tapi akhirnya ia tau itu kebiasaan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun juga jangan terlalu malam tidur"

Kuroko berbaring membelakangi Akashi. Akashi memandang tubuh yang dengan rileks menuju alam mimpi. Semenjak harus menemani Kuroko tidur, Akashi jarang pulang larut sehingga ia tidak bermain kemana-mana lagi, tidak pula mendapat kebutuhan biologis. Bukan berarti Akashi tidak nafsu dengan Kuroko, jelas ia nafsu. Junior nya sering minta dibebaskan setiap tanpa sengaja mereka tidur begitu rapat. Akashi itu gentle, ia tidak berusaha mencari kesempatan dengan memanfaatkan keadaan bahwa mereka tidur seranjang. Akashi menunggu waktu yang tepat dan ia tau kesempatan itu akan datang sendirinya.

Sepertinya malam ini, Akashi akan mengambil kesempatan itu lagian kini mereka sudah dekat. Bukan berarti selama ini Akashi dekat untuk mendapat tubuh Kuroko, Akashi tidak selicik itu.

Akashi menyadari bahwa Kuroko berbeda, Kuroko tidak akan bisa dibeli dengan uang, maka kesempatan yang ia nanti adalah saat dimana otak jenius nya dengan yakin menyatakan Kuroko tidak akan menolak perlakuannya karena akan sangat tidak elit jika Akashi harus memperkosa seorang bocah, entah karena perasaan apa atau bagaimana, Akashi tidak terlalu peduli.

Akashi merangkak naik ketempat tidur, ia setengah berbaring menghadap Kuroko. Satu tangan nya ia gunakan untuk menahan beban tubuh nya, satu lagi untuk mengelus surai biru muda dihadapannya.

Akashi baru tau bahwa surai ini terasa begitu lembut.

Kuroko yang masih belum terlelap lalu membalikkan badannya. Bola mata biru muda yang menenangkan bertemu dengan heterokromatik yang berkilat.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Hmmm?"

Akashi menarik dagu Kuroko, membuat kepala itu menengadah keatas, memudahkan Akashi menikmati wajah putih tanpa cacat itu dengan jelas.

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya. Kuroko tidak memberontak.

Dikecupnya bibir kenyal yang sudah lama menggoda hasrat Akashi.

Lembut dan pelan.

Akashi tidak mau terburu-buru, meski Akashi tidak tau apa yang perasaan nya gejolakkan, ia tetap ingin memberi kesan indah pada Kuroko. Akashi tau ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertama Kuroko.

Kuroko yang menerima kecupan itu hanya diam, pikiran nya terlalu sibuk menjelaskan situasi saat ini, perasaan nya pun terlalu bercampur aduk

Ada rasa yang menyenangkan, ada rasa bahagia, dan ada rasa nikmat yang menjalar meminta lebih.

Akashi melihat mata Kuroko terpejam seolah menikmati, maka dengan alih nya Akashi mulai memperdalam kecupan itu.

Akashi melumat bibir Kuroko dengan pelan, membasahi permukaan bibir dengan lidahnya, mengigit halus bibir kenyal itu.

Akses lebih didapat. Kuroko dengan polos memberi celah untuk lidah Akashi meleset masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Lidah Akashi mengajak lidah Kuroko untuk berdansa. Dapat Akashi rasakan Kuroko masih kaku, Kuroko berusaha mengikuti alur yang diciptakan Akashi walau jelas Akashi jauh memimpin.

Permainan mulut terlepas karena pasokan oksigen hampir habis.

Nafas Kuroko terengah-engah, rona merah membanjiri wajah Kuroko. Sangat cocok untuk hinggap di wajah putihnya.

Kuroko memalingkan wajah nya kesamping, menghindari tatapan langsung dengan Akashi. Namun itu justru membuat leher mulus Kuroko terekspos tepat di pandangan mata heterokromatik tersebut.

Akashi mencium leher Kuroko membuat Kuroko bergeliat geli

"Ehmm.. Akashi-kun.."

Akashi mengabaikan panggilan Kuroko, lehernya begitu menarik untuk diberi tanda. Satu ciuman kuat dilancarkan dan menghasilkan noda merah menyala di atas permukaan kulit leher Kuroko.

Tubuh Kuroko yang menghadap kesamping ditarik hingga terlentang diatas tempat tidur kingsize itu. Akashi menindih tubuh Kuroko. Kuroko menutup wajah nya dengan tangannya, ia tidak terbiasa dengan situasi sekarang ini, ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Tangan kekar Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko, memindahkan tangan yang menutup pemandang indah yang ingin Akashi nikmati.

"Tatap aku, Tetsuya"

Kuroko tidak berani membuka matanya.

Akashi mengecup kedua mata Kuroko yang terpejam, menggoda mata itu untuk terbuka dan memperlihatkan sinar birunya

"Buka matamu, Tetsuya"

Seolah tersihir, Kuroko membuka matanya. Akashi menampilkan senyum yang menawan membuat degup jantung Kuroko semakin tak karuan.

Akashi melepas baju nya, dengan bangga menampilkan dada bidang yang begitu tegap, mengundang siapa saja untuk menyentuh dan menggelusnya.

Akashi kembali melumat bibir Kuroko yang sudah sedikit bengkak, saliva keduanya saling bertukar dan merembes kesudut bibir.

Akashi berganti mencium leher jenjang Kuroko, memberi lebih banyak tanda kepemilikkan disana.

Tangan Akashi mulai melepas piyama yang masih menempel pada tubuh langsing Kuroko.

Kedua puting Kuroko yang bewarna pink kecoklatan langsung mengundang Akashi untuk mencicipi. Lidah Akashi bermain dengan liar disalah satu puting Kuroko dan sebelahnya lagi dipilin dengan teratur oleh jari-jari panjang Akashi.

"Nghh… ehhmm.. Akashi-kunn.."

Seolah musik yang indah, desahan yang lolos dari mulut Kuroko semakin membakar nafsu Akashi.

Puas bermain dengan dada Kuroko, Akashi turun sampai didepan sesuatu yang menonjol dibalik celana.

Akashi bersiap membuka celana Kuroko namun tangan nya ditahan.

"J-jangan.."

"Kenapa Tetsuya?"

"Aku.. Aku… takut, Akashi-kun"

Akashi kembali merangkak ke atas, dengan lembut ia belai surai biru langit itu

"Tak apa, Tetsuya. Tenanglah"

Akashi perlahan membuka celana Kuroko beserta dalamannya, membuang ke sembarang arah di lantai kamar.

Kejantanan Kuroko telah tegang sempurna. Akashi yang melihat itu merasa semakin sesak dibagian bawahnya.

Digenggam nya penis Kuroko, dikocok perlahan dan teratur

"Nghhh.. ahhh.. Akashi-kunn, aku tidak tahan"

Mendadak seperti tuli, Akashi tidak merespon ocehan Kuroko. Ia fokus bermain dengan batang yang ada di genggamannya.

"Akashi-kun.. tidak tahan lagi"

Kuroko merasa tubuhnya memanas, bergetar, dan aliran darah yang berdesis hingga ke ujung kepala. Penis nya seperti mau memuntahkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuat kepala Kuroko terasa pusing.

"Nghh ahh ahh.."

Akashi mengocok semakin kencang, tubuh Kuroko bergerak tak karuan dan bergetar hingga sesuatu yang hangat mengotori tangan Akashi.

Kuroko menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu. Tubuhnya terasa lega dengan rasa nikmat yang memabukkan.

Setelah beberapa saat Akashi memberi jeda untuk Kuroko, kini Akashi melepas pakaiannya yang masih tersisa. Tampaklah penis Akashi yang kekar, yang ditumbuhi sedikit bulu-bulu yang dirawat rapi.

Kuroko meneguk ludah dengan susah payah saat Akashi menaiki tubuh Kuroko, menempatkan penis nya didepan mulut Kuroko.

Kuroko yang baru pertama kali disuguhi pemandangan begini tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Akashi meraih sebelah tangan Kuroko, menuntun nya menggenggam penis Akashi yang tidak muat dalam satu genggaman tangan kecil Kuroko.

"Buka mulutmu, Tetsuya"

Kuroko yang juga telah dirasuki nafsu tinggi hanya mengikuti perintah

Saat mulut itu terbuka, Akashi mendorong masuk penisnya kedalam rongga mulut Kuroko hingga mentok. Kuroko tersedak-sedak karenanya.

Akashi memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, menikmati rasa yang ia dapat dari kehangatan rongga mulut Kuroko.

"Gunakan lidahmu, Tetsuya"

Kuroko yang tidak terlalu paham hanya mencoba memainkan lidahnya pada batang yang berada dalam mulutnya.

"Ahh.. ya begitu, Tetsuya"

Setelah Akashi rasa cukup, ia menarik keluar penisnya yang telah di lumuri saliva Kuroko.

Akashi turun hingga kekaki Kuroko, di buka hingga terkangkang didepan matanya.

Lubang kecil yang berkedut-kedut meminta Akashi untuk menjamahnya.

Akashi membasahi jarinya, memasukkan satu jari kedalam lubang itu

"Arghh.. sakit! Sakit, Akashi-kun"

Akashi menambah satu jari lagi.

"Akashi-kun.. arrgh.. cukup, hentikan.. aku tidak bisa tahan"

Akashi mengeluarkan dua jarinya. Kuroko bernafas lega, namun sedetik kemudian Kuroko kaget saat Akashi memposisikan penisnya didepan lubang Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun.. hentikan, sampai disini saja" mohon Kuroko

"Tidak bisa, Tetsuya. Aku bukan orang yang melakukan pekerjaan dengan setengah-setengah"

Kuroko melirik penis Akashi bagai tombak yang siap menusuk dan merobek apapun, Kuroko meringis ngeri.

Akashi dengan lembut mengecup bibir Kuroko

"Santai saja. Berteriaklah jika sakit"

Perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit. Penis Akashi mulai memasuki lubang kenikmatan.

"Arrggh.. Akashi-kun! Hentikann"

Rasanya sungguh perih. Pantat Kuroko seperti dibela dua.

Baru setengah yang masuk, Akashi berhenti sesaat untuk memberi waktu beradaptasi bagi lubang Kuroko dengan senjatanya.

Jari jempol Akashi mengusap buliran air yang menuruni mata indah Kuroko.

Setelah tubuh Kuroko sedikit rileks, dan mata sayu Kuroko yang menambah minyak di api nafsu yang sudah membara, Akashi dengan sekali hentak menerobos lubang surga dunia.

"ARRRGHHH….."

Kuroko berteriak dengan keras. Airmata nya tumpah begitu saja.

"Tetsuya.. tenanglah"

"Sakit Akashi-kun.. sangat perih"

Akashi memilin puting Kuroko, memberi kenikmatan lebih agar rasa perih itu lekas berganti.

Lubang Kuroko sangat ketat, rapat, dan sungguh hangat. Akashi tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak bergerak.

Ritme yang pelan di awali.

"Nghh.. Akashi-kun"

Kuroko dimabuk nafsu. Gerakan Akashi memberi rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan, begitu candu.

"Tetsuya.. kau.. ahh.. ketat sekali"

Ritme pinggul yang membawa senjata Akashi keluar masuk semakin cepat, Kuroko pun sudah lupa akan rasa sakit yang dengan ajaib berganti rasa nikmat.

"Akashi-kun.. ahh"

"Ya Tetsuya, sebut namaku, Tetsuya"

"Akashi-kun.. Akashi-kun.. ahhhh Akashi-kun"

Semakin cepat dan terus semakin cepat, kasur pun ikut memainkan ritme yang ditawarkan.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi Akashi-kun.."

"Ahhh iya Tetsuya, keluarkanlah"

"Ahhh.. ahh.. AKASHI-KUN…"

Tubuh Kuroko melengking membentuk busur bersamaan dengan cairan hangat yang kembali muncrat dari penisnya, membasahi tubuh Kuroko.

Klimaks yang Kuroko capai membuat lubangnya mengetat, Akashi dengan hentakkan keras menyemburkan lava hangat kedalam lubang Kuroko.

"Ahhhkkk…."

Akashi mencabut penisnya, tubuhnya ia hempaskan ke sebelah Kuroko. Akashi benar menyadari bahwa Kuroko adalah kualitas tinggi yang langka, kenikmatan yang ia dapat berbeda dengan lain.

Sedangkan Kuroko, akhirnya ia merasakan apa yang sering disebut sebagai surga dunia. Akashi memberikan pengalaman pertama yang sangat nikmat. Ia tidak akan menyesal untuk apa yang telah terjadi ini.

Keduanya memburu oksigen, merilekskan tubuh.

Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko, menautkan dengan pas setiap jari jemari mereka. Keduanya mendapat malam yang melelahkan.

.

.

Kuroko menggeliat tak nyaman dengan badan yang lengket sisa cairan cinta nya. Bagian bokongnya sangat perih membuat Kuroko harus meringis menahan sakit.

Ditatap nya kasur yang beserakkan dan hanya ada dia seorang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda oranglain selain dirinya.

Diraihnya jam kecil di atas meja nakas. Pukul 06.10 pagi dan Akashi sudah tidak ada dikamar.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba batinnya ngilu, serasa sesak yang menyebalkan.

Jauh didalam lubuk hati Kuroko, ia berharap pagi hari ini akan lebih indah karena penyatuan dua insan itu telah terjadi dengan panas. Tapi benar saja yang dikatakan kebanyakan orang, kenyataan tak mudah sesuai dengan harapan.

Bekas cairan cinta entah milik siapa yang dengan jelas menempel di sprei kasur mengembalikan setiap ingatan tentang betapa nikmat mereka menyatukan diri, namun itu membawa rasa yang semakin sesak bagi Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun…" lirihnya.

.

.

Akashi telah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya dan sedang menggendarai mobil sport merah kesayangannya. Tujuan nya adalah ke kantor tapi ini masih terlalu pagi, maka ia hanya melajukan mobil tanpa tujuan.

Saat tadi pagi terbangun dengan keadaan tanpa busana bersama dengan Kuroko, pikirannya terasa berat. Ia seratus persen sadar dengan yang mereka lakukan tadi malam, permainan yang begitu panas, namun tidak tahu ada apa dengan batin nya terus bergejolak.

Ini bukan pertama kali Akashi melakukan seks, namun dengan Kuroko terasa begitu berbeda.

Ada rasa bersalah karena telah menodai Kuroko meski Kuroko juga turut menikmati

Ada rasa bahagia karena telah mendapat Kuroko seutuh raga nya

Ada rasa nikmat yang membuat candu, meminta untuk merasakan lagi

Dan ada rasa aneh yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

Oleh sebab itu, Akashi memilih untuk segera pergi, ia butuh waktu untuk memahami sendiri bagaimana perasaan yang timbul terhadap Kuroko.

Setelah bersiap dengan pakaian dan kunci mobil ditangan, Akashi mendekati Kuroko mengecup kepala yang ditumbuhi surai biru halus nan indah, menatap lekat pada wajah tidur Kuroko yang tampak damai.

Dengan pelan-pelan ia menutup pintu kamar, khawatir seseorang yang masih terlelap ikut terbangun.

.

"Tetsuya, lagi-lagi karena dirimu aku menjadi binggung begini" gumam Akashi yang masih fokus pada jalanan sepi yang ia lewati.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuhuuu..

Terimakasih sudah membaca~

Terimakasih untuk setiap dukungan yang diberi dengan cara apapun, sangat bermanfaat bagi kemajuan saya dan fic saya.


	4. Chapter 4

_Memiliki perasaan cinta dalam hati memang menyenangkan, tetapi yang lebih menyenangkan dari itu adalah ketika perasaan itu dapat hanya menyenangkan namun juga indah._

.

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE OF FANFICTION**

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : BECAUSE IT IS YOU!**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE(?), HURT/COMFORT(?) (baca saja lah hehehe)**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARN! TYPO, GAJE(?), DLL…**

 _ **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**_

.

Akashi Rakuzan adalah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang teknologi yang telah berdiri sejak 45 tahun lalu. Perusahaan yang menawarkan teknologi canggih yang siap melampaui zaman, perusahaan ini begitu dikenal dan di segani di mata dunia.

Pendiri perusahaan, Akashi Masaomi, telah menyerahkan keseluruhan perusahaan kepada anak semata wayang nya, Akashi Seijuurou. Didalam kepemimpinan Seijuurou, perusahaan terus berkembang bahkan CEO ini lebih ditakuti oleh siapapun.

Pagi itu dengan aura suram dan wajah tak bersahabat, Akashi memasuki kantor perusahaan nya. Semua karyawan yang berpaspasan dengan nya segera menyingkir sejauh yang mereka bisa.

Aura iblis sangat terasa di pagi cerah itu.

Pintu ruangan nya di banting keras, Akashi lalu mendudukan diri di kursi kerja. Menerawang langit-langit ruangan nya, berharap dapat membuang rasa gundah yang menghantui.

 _Krett.._

Pintu ruangan dibuka oleh sekretaris Akashi yang telah mengabdi kan baktinya sejak Akashi mulai menjadi CEO. Sekretaris berambut hitam raven memegang dua cangkir kopi hitam yang masih panas.

"Akashi, jangan membuat takut semua orang disini"

Sekretaris itu berjalan ke meja Akashi, meletakkan dua cangkir kopi itu diatas meja. Mata nya dengan teliti memandang keadaan Akashi yang jika dilihat dari fisik nya masih baik-baik saja, tapi mood nya yang begitu buruk hari ini tentu ada penyebabnya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Nijimura"

Sekretaris yang bernama lengkap Nijimura Suuzou hanya menghela nafas melihat sikap Akashi. Nijimura telah mengenal Akashi sejak SMP sampai sekarang, ia sudah lihai mengerti seluk beluk pikiran Akashi. Akashi pun begitu menghormati Nijimura. Dari sekian orang yang Akashi kenal, hanya Nijimura yang ia panggil dengan nama marga meski terkadang pada saat khusus juga memanggil dengan nama kecil.

Nijimura berjalan mendekati Akashi, kepala Akashi yang masih menengadah keatas memudahkan nya untuk mencium bibir Akashi. Bibir Akashi terasa dingin pagi ini, tidak hangat seperti biasanya.

Akashi tidak membalas ciuman itu, ia sedang tidak bergairah melakukan apapun tentang beginian dengan siapapun.

Nijimura yang sadar bahwa Akashi tidak membalas ciuman nya, lalu melepaskan ciuman itu. Mata beda warna yang sangat cocok dimata Akashi bertemu dengan mata hitam nya. Keduanya saling pandang dalam diam.

"Akashi, kau butuh pelepas beban. Nanti malam, dirumahku"

Setelah itu, Nijimura keluar dari ruangan Akashi. Membiarkan Akashi merilekskan dirinya sendiri.

Akashi masih diam namun pikiran nya dengan sibuk memikirkan Kuroko, mengingat kembali kehangatan yang mereka bagi bersama. Rasanya nyaman dan menyenangkan. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan Akashi seperti masih kosong, seperti mengharapkan ada sesuatu yang terisi disana barulah rasa nyaman yang hadir tanpa diminta itu terasa sempurna. Tapi Akashi tidak tau apa yang bisa mengisi kekosongan itu.

Perasaan seperti ini sudah menghantui nya sejak Kuroko tinggal dirumahnya. Sebenarnya, jika memang ternyata Akashi jatuh cinta pada Kuroko, Akashi tidak akan menolak itu, dia juga telah terbiasa dengan rasa suka sesama jenis. Tapi kembali lagi pada perasaan kosong tadi yang membuat nya enggan mengakui apakah benar ia jatuh cinta pada Kuroko. Apa yang ada di diri Kuroko sehingga ia bisa jatuh cinta? Hanya karena mereka tinggal di atap yang sama dengan ranjang yang sama? Akashi terlalu sombong untuk mengakui bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada bocah seperti Kuroko, terlalu malu apabila langsung dikalahkan oleh bocah biru itu. Harga dirinya meminta kualitas tinggi, dan kualitas itu yang sedang Akashi pertanyakan pada perasaan nya.

"Argghhhh.."

Akashi mengeram kesal. Surai merah yang ditata rapi sudah diacak berantakan.

Berkas-berkas dokumen diraih dengan kasar. Membanting otak dengan bekerja akan lebih baik, menurutnya.

.

.

Kuroko seharian ini belum keluar kamar. Ia terlalu malas hanya untuk membangunkan diri dari kasur terlebih rasa nyeri masih tak kunjung hilang dari bokongnya.

Tadi pagi maid yang bekerja dirumah ini mendatangi Kuroko untuk mengantar sarapan karena Kuroko tak turun untuk sarapan bersama.

Pikiran Kuroko sama kacaunya dengan pikiran Akashi. Beda nya, Kuroko sudah lebih menyadari perasaan yang timbul untuk Akashi, hanya saja ia tidak berani berkata satu kata pun karena sikap Akashi yang biasa saja. Ia tidak mau nanti mereka jadi canggung karena keegoisan dirinya. Tapi perihal kejadian tadi malam dimana mereka telah memandu nikmat bersama, mengecap rasa satu sama lain yang penuh kehangatan membuat Kuroko semakin memikirkan perasaan nya.

'Apa Akashi-kun menyukai ku? Kenapa dia melakukan itu padaku?'

'Apa aku menikmatinya?'

'Apa aku sungguh jatuh hati pada Akashi-kun?'

Pikiran nya terus berkecamuk berputar di sana.

Tok.. tok..

Suara pintu diketuk, Kuroko bangkit perlahan dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

Akashi Shiori berdiri didepan pintu dengan sebuah nampan berisi 2 cangkir teh dan sepiring bisuit.

"Kuroko-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ha'i Akashi-san"

"Mau mengobrol sebentar ditaman belakang?"

"Tentu saja Akashi-san"

Kuroko dan Shiori menuju taman belakang yang ditumbuhi berbagai tanaman hijau yang menyegarkan mata. Mereka duduk di tengah taman yang terdapat sebuah meja bulat kecil dengan masing-masing satu kursi disisi nya.

"Kuroko-kun, apakah Seijuurou ada berlaku kasar padamu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Akashi-san. Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Ano ne Kuroko-kun, mungkin aku lupa bercerita tentang Seijuurou padamu. Seijuurou itu sejak kecil sangat ceria tapi tidak terlalu punya banyak teman. Lalu di SMP ia baru menemukan beberapa teman yang cocok untuknya, terutama dalam tim basket yang ia pimpin. Namun saat perusahaan kami mengalami masalah dan Seijuurou yang harus menangani nya, kepribadian nya berubah. Ia memang tegas sejak kecil tapi sejak saat itu ketegasan nya menakutkan"

"Apa Akashi-kun sakit?"

"He-em! Kurasa begitu, tapi penyakit nya berbeda dari yang orang biasa alami. Aku yakin ia juga berusaha mencari obat nya"

"Etto.. Akashi-san, Akashi-kun yang sekarang ini sudah sangat sukses, bukan kah hal ini seharusnya membuat anda bahagia?"

"Benar sekali Kuroko-kun. Sebagai ibu yang melahirkan nya tentu saja aku sangat bahagia melihat anak semata wayangku sebegini sukses, tapi aku bisa merasakan kepedihannya, kesendiriannya, kesepiannya, dan itu membuat hati ku begitu gelisah dan sedih"

"Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu, Akashi-san?"

"Saat melihat Kuroko-kun akrab dengan Seijuurou, aku merasa dia akan sembuh. Mungkin ini hanya harapan ku saja tapi naluri ku begitu kuat menyatakan begitu. Apa Kuroko-kun bisa menyembuhkan Seijuurou?"

"Menyembuhkan bagaimana, Akashi-san?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin Kuroko-kun sendiri yang paham caranya, bagaimana mengalahkan ego dalam diri Seijuurou untuk menyembuhkan nya"

Langit cerah berubah mendung, seolah ikut merasakan batin gelisah seorang ibu terhadap anaknya.

"Sepertinya sudah mau turun hujan, ayo masuk kedalam Kuroko-kun"

Akashi Shiori berjalan mendahului Kuroko untuk kembali kedalam rumah. Kuroko masih terdiam di tempat duduknya. Ia memikirkan semua yang baru mereka bicarakan. Kuroko sebenarnya sudah menyadari bahwa ada masa kelam yang dialami Akashi, namun ia tak tahu bahwa Akashi sebegitu butuh pertolongan. Entah mengapa Kuroko merasa ingin menjadi penawar kesakitan Akashi. Ingin menyembuhkan nya dan membuatnya bahagia.

'Mengalahkan ego Akashi-kun ya?' batinnya.

Rintik hujan yang turun membasahi bumi menyadarkan Kuroko dari alam pikirnya, ia buru-buru masuk kedalam rumah sebelum hujan turun lebih deras lagi dan membasahi tubuhnya.

.

.

Akashi duduk diam memandangi jalanan yang dilalui. Tadi setelah jam kerja selesai, Nijimura segera membawa Akashi untuk ke rumah nya. Kini mereka berada di mobil Akashi yang dikendarai Nijimura. Nijimura sesekali melirik Akashi yang duduk disampingnya. Wajah Akashi begitu kusam, tidak bersemangat, pikirannya seperti tidak ada pada otak nya, tidak tahu melayang kemana.

"Hoi Akashi, bicaralah. Kau terus mendiami ku seharian ini"

Akashi tidak mengubris penuturan dari Nijimura. Nijimura menginjak gas lebih kencang karena kesal pada sosok merah pendek disampingnya.

.

Rumah bertingkat dengan corak putih telah dihadapan mereka. Nijimura turun duluan kemudian disusul Akashi. Nijimura mempersilahkan Akashi duduk di sofa diruang tamu sementara Nijimura pergi ke dapur mengambil minuman kaleng.

Saat kembali, Nijimura melihat Akashi yang duduk dengan kepala yang ditekuk kebawah. Nijimura lagi-lagi harus menghembus nafas berat melihat Akashi yang berubah seperti ini.

Sepanjang yang Nijimura kenal, Akashi tidak akan pernah menunjukkan gerak-gerik yang menggambarkan ia sedang galau, kecuali sampai dirinya sendiri tidak dapat mengontrol itu.

Nijimura meletakkan minuman kaleng ke meja di depan sofa, lalu ia berjalan ke belakang sofa, tepat dibelakang Akashi.

Jari-jari tangan nya mengelus rambut Akashi dengan lembut, lalu Nijimura memeluk Akashi dari belakang.

"Akashi, kau membutuhkan ku. Kau membutuhkan sentuhan ku" bisik Nijimura tepat ditelinga Akashi.

Tangan nya mulai mencoba melepas dasi yang masih bertengger di kerah kemeja Akashi. Dasi itu terlepas, Nijimura membawa dasi itu ke hidungnya, menghisap aroma khas dari seorang Akashi.

Puas dengan aroma dasi, Nijimura ingin meminta lebih. Diturunkan nya kepala nya untuk sejajar dengan pipi Akashi, dikecup pipi itu, dibelai dengan penuh perhatian.

Kini tangan nya mulai melepas kancing kemeja yang Akashi kenakan. Baru dua kancing teratas dilepas, perbuatan nya segera terhentikan oleh tangan Akashi yang mencegah tangan nya berbuat lebih lanjut.

Akashi bangkit dari sofa. Berjalan kearah pintu keluar tanpa memandang Nijimura. Saat sampai di pintu, Akashi berhenti sesaat.

"Maaf Nijimura, aku tidak bisa saat ini"

Akashi pun keluar dari rumah sahabat baik nya.

Nijimura terdiam kaku ditempat. Ia dan Akashi sudah pernah melakukan seks, Nijimura menaruh hati pada Akashi meskipun tidak terlalu berharap akan terbalas. Dan kali ini, ketika Akashi menolaknya, hati nya terasa perih, seperti ketuk palu dan retak.

Suara deru mesin terdengar menjauh dari area rumah Nijimura, Nijimura tau Akashi telah pergi.

.

.

Akashi mengendarai mobilnya, kali ini tanpa siapapun, hanya ia seorang diri. Jalanan yang telah sepi membantunya untuk menambah kecepatan laju mobil.

"Tetsuya, semua ini karena kau. Iya, karena kau aku jadi begini. Sihir apa yang kau gunakan, Tetsuya?" gumam nya pada diri sendiri.

.

Akashi telah sampai dirumahnya namun ia masih enggan untuk masuk kedalam. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat bertemu dengan Kuroko nanti.

Kepala nya ia sandarkan pada setir mobil, mata yang beda warna bersembunyi di balik kelopakmata.

Tok.. tokk.. tokkk..

Akashi tersentak dari lamunanya ketika ia mendengar suara ketokan. Dari jendela disampingnya, sosok Kuroko dengan muka datar dan mata bulat memandang kedalam mobil. Lebih tepatnya memandang Akashi.

"Akashi-kun kau sudah pulang?" Tanya nya dari luar.

Akashi mematikan mesin mobilnya. Membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar menemui Kuroko.

"Kenapa kau disini Tetsuya?"

"Aku menunggu Akashi-kun"

"Kau bisa menunggu dikamar saja seperti biasanya"

"Tapi hari ini aku ingin menunggu diluar"

Akashi tau Kuroko keras kepala. Akashi sadar Kuroko seenak hati membolak balikkan dunia nya. Akashi akhirnya paham ia telah menyukai Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Okaeri Akashi-kun"

Hanya kalimat sederhana itu, batin Akashi terasa bebas dari cengkraman apapun. Hanya mendengar suara lembut itu, pikiran nya setenang air tanpa riak. Getaran hangat mengisi relung hati. Setelah semua konflik batin yang ia alami, ia mendapat jawaban yang ternyata sangat simple, yaitu terima perasaan nya yang telah jatuh pada Kuroko. Hanya sesimple itu, tapi menguras seluruh kejeniusan nya.

Batin nya yang mempertanyakan kualitas Kuroko akhirnya terjawab. Kuroko mungkin tidak memiliki kualitas menonjol yang bisa di lihat begitu saja, tapi dengan pasti ada satu kualitas dalam diri Kuroko yang hanya ia yang memiliki, yaitu rasa nyaman yang Kuroko salurkan.

Akashi memeluk Kuroko. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada pundak yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Tadaima, Tetsuya"

Kuroko ingin menangis. Kuroko juga merasakan kehangatan itu. Daritadi setelah berbincang dengan ibunda Akashi, Kuroko terus memikirkan cara yang dapat ia lakukan untuk membantu Akashi. Ia juga penuh keraguan saat harus berfikir apakah cara yang akan ia lakukan benar-benar dapat berguna?

Kuroko menunggu dalam risau daritadi, ia tidak bisa berisitirahat dikamarnya maka ia putuskan untuk mondar mandir diruang tengah. Ketika ia mendengar suara mobil yang sangat ia kenali, ia semakin gugup. Tapi ke gugupan itu berubah menjadi cemas karena Akashi tak kunjung memasuki rumah. Kuroko dengan segera mengecek keluar. Ia temukan Akashi yang melamun dengan kepala yang bersandar di setir mobil.

Lalu sekarang, Akashi ada dipelukan nya. Apakah Kuroko telah berhasil menyembuhkan Akashi atau belum, ia tak berani menarik kesimpulan. Yang Kuroko tau, saat ini semua akan menjadi lebih baik. Ya, pasti lebih baik.

Akashi dan Kuroko sama-sama tidak ingin mengakui perasaan mereka. Keduanya mempunyai pikiran bagai tembok yang menghalangi perasaan untuk mengalir. Kedua nya sama-sama ragu. Keduanya sama-sama kalut. Perjalanan ini masih begitu singkat tapi gejolak yang terus muncul memberi dorongan untuk segera menyatukan perasaan.

Menunggu lebih lama lagi hanya akan menambah siksa pada batin masing-masing.

"Tetsuya, katakan padaku jika kau menyukaiku"

"Ya, Akashi-kun. Aku menyukaimu"

"Katakan lagi Tetsuya"

"Aku menyukai mu, Akashi-kun"

Semilir angin malam tidak dapat mencela kehangatan yang sedang terjalin, terjalin karena keberanian untuk mengungkapkan misteri perasaan, terjalin karena berhasil mengalahkan ego.

Bagi Akashi, karena itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Kekosongan dalam hati telah terisi dengan rasa nyaman. Akashi tidak ragu ataupun segan lagi untuk mengakui perasaan nya. Ia akan merasa bodoh apabila menolak perasaan ini. Karena perasaan inilah yang menyembuhkannya.

Bagi Kuroko, karena itu adalah sosok orang yang tak ia sangka. Bahkan dalam dongeng fiktif, perjalanan cinta tidak seaneh ataupun sependek ini namun karena pemuda ini, Akashi Seijuurou, ia harus memutar otak lebih keras lagi demi sebuah jawaban untuk kegundahan perasaan nya, dan jawaban itu telah diperoleh dan terdeteksi benar.

"Aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya. Jadilah milikku"

"Ha'i Akashi-kun"

Pelukan itu mengerat dan tak ada yang ingin melepaskannya.

.

.

"Hoammm.."

Kuroko merasa badan nya sangat sulit bergerak. Sepasang tangan kekar masih melingkar indah dipinggang rampingnya.

"Sei-kun, bangun"

"Nggh.. sebentar lagi Tetsuya"

Tadi malam setelah drama picisan pengungkapan cinta, keduanya segera menyalurkan hasrat sebagai pelengkap. Bermain beronde-ronde seolah tak kehabisan tenaga dan berakhir dengan kelelahan saat matahari sudah akan terbit dari ufuk timur.

Kuroko menggelitik Akashi yang membuat Akashi menggeliat sambil tertawa-tawa. Melihat tawa Akashi dipagi hari begini benar-benar memicu semangat hidup

"Hahaha.. Tetsuyyaaa.. hentikan.. hahaha"

"Tidak akan berhenti sebelum Sei-kun bangun"

Satu gerakan dan Akashi telah terduduk dikasur dengan Kuroko yang berada dalam dekapannya. Pucuk kepala dikecup lembut.

"Sei-kun, lepaskan! Sei-kun bau!"

"Kalau begitu ayo mandi Tetsuya"

"Eh?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kuroko, Akashi menggendong Kuroko ala bridal style kedalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar.

Akashi meletakkan tubuh Kuroko yang masih telanjang kedalam bathtube, mereka sama-sama tidak memakai pakaian apapun.

Keran air diputar oleh Akashi. Air dingin mengucur deras memenuhi bathtube.

"Sei-kun dingin"

"Maka biarkan aku menghangatkan mu Tetsuya"

Akashi bergabung didalam bathtube dan langsung menindih badan Kuroko.

Akashi dengan cepat mengulum bibir Kuroko, Kuroko tak mau kalah, ia mengigit kecil bibir Akashi. Akashi menyeringai karena Kuroko begitu bersemangat.

Kuroko melepas ciuman itu lalu mengecup leher Akashi, mencoba membubuhkan tanda kepemilikkan nya disana, mengklaim bahwa pemuda itu telah menjadi miliknya.

Akashi tak keberatan dengan perlakuan itu, ia pun membalas dengan perlakuan yang sama.

Tangan Akashi meraih sabun cair yang ada dipinggiran bathtube, menuang hampir setengah isinya kedalam bathtube. Bathtube berisi air bening berubah menjadi air busa.

"Tetsuya aku ingin segera 'masuk'"

Kejantanan Akashi yang telah tegang dituntun menuju lubang yang telah menanti.

Sebenarnya Akashi hanya tidak mau nanti Kuroko masuk angin jika mereka terlalu lama bermain dalam air, tapi padahal melihat Kuroko yang telanjang dengan banyak busa membangkitkan gairah nya hingga puncak.

Lubang kenikmatan ditemukan. Dengan sekali dorong, penis Akashi kembali memasuki lubang itu.

"Ahhhh~ Sei-kun.."

Kuroko mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Akashi.

"Hmmmm~ Tetsuya.. lubang mu tetap ketat"

Gerakan tusuk menusuk dilancarkan, suara jipratan air terdengar jelas berpadu dengan suara desahan yang mengaum kenikmatan.

Keduanya sungguh menikmati olahraga pagi yang menyegarkan. Nafas Kuroko terus memburu menghirup oksigen, begitupula dengan Akashi.

"Sei-kun.. aku ingin keluarrr.."

"Tahan sebentar lagi Tetsuya.. ahh.."

"Engghh.. tidak tahan lagi Sei-kun.. ahhh ahhh.."

Kuroko mengeratkan kalungan tangannya dileher Akashi, kepalanya disandarkan pada dada bidang milik Akashi. Kejantanan nya berdenyut-denyut siap mengeluarkan lava putih.

Akashi pun semakin mempercepat gerakan nya didalam air busa itu, sensasi dingin juga ikut menambah bumbu nikmat permainan pagi ini.

"Ahhh Sei-kun.. aku keluar… ahhhh~"

"Tetsuyaaa….~"

Air yang telah bercampur sabun kini bercampur lagi dengan cairan cinta. Akashi dan Kuroko tersenyum penuh kepuasan lalu membersihkan tubuh dengan benar.

.

.

Keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penuh canda tawa, keduanya terlihat sangat gembira. Namun suara ponsel yang bordering menganggu suasana itu.

Kuroko berjalan ke meja nakas untuk mengambil ponsel nya yang bordering. Belum sempat ia angkat telepon yang masuk, sambungan itu telah terputus. Lalu sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

Badan Kuroko sontak menegang membaca pesan singkat itu. Akashi yang menyadari perubahan tingkah laku Kuroko lantas berjalan mendekati Kuroko

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

Kuroko buru-buru menutup ponsel nya dan dimasukkan dalam laci meja

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sei-kun. Ayo cepat berpakaian, nanti Sei-kun terlambat kerja"

Kuroko menarik tangan Akashi menjauh dari dari sana sembari menganti topik bicara. Akashi hanya tersenyum dan menuruti tuntunan tangan Kuroko kearah lemari pakaian. Mereka baru memulai kisah yang sebenarnya, Akashi tidak ingin merusak momen berharga ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hi hi! chapter 4 selesai.

Big Thanks buat **Izumi-H** dan **Vanilla Parfait** yang selalu ngereview ff ini. saya terdorong~ belum tau ini bakal ke Mpreg apa engga, tapi mohon tetap menikmatinya hehehe..

Terimakasih buat siapapun yang sudah membaca, terlebih bagi yang mau Fav/Follow/Review, semua bentuk dukungan sangat bermanfaat ^^v

Terimakasih~


	5. Chapter 5

_Pada awal sebuah hubungan memang kuat dibagian asmara tapi lemah dibagian kepercayaan._

.

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE OF FANFICTION**

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : BECAUSE IT IS YOU!**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE(?), HURT/COMFORT(?) (baca saja lah hehehe)**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARN! TYPO, GAJE(?), DLL…**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

.

Akashi dan Kuroko turun ke ruang makan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terus tertawa bahagia. Akashi dengan nakal terus mencolek-colek dan menggoda Kuroko.

Diruang makan, Tuan dan Nyonya Akashi telah menunggu mereka untuk sarapan bersama.

"Ohayou Otou-sama, Okaa-sama"

"Ohayou Akashi-san"

Akashi dan Kuroko duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan orangtua Akashi.

"Ohayou" jawab mereka serempak.

Akashi Shiori tersenyum hangat, ia bisa merasakan pancaran bahagia dari anak semata wayang nya. Ia tak masalah jika Seijuurou harus berbagi kasih dengan lelaki, ia hanya berharap anak nya itu bahagia.

"Kuroko-kun apa kau merasa nyaman tinggal disini?"

Akashi Masaomi memulai obrolan pagi.

"Tentu, Akashi-san. Terimakasih telah mengizinkan saya tinggal disini"

"Tidak masalah"

Orangtua Akashi itu sangat ramah tanpa menghilangkan ketegasan dalam kepribadian mereka, itu yang membuat Kuroko tersanjung-sanjung. Mereka dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan baik.

"Kuroko-kun, kuliah mu akan dimulai minggu depan kan?"

Kali ini giliran Akashi Shiori yang memulai pembicaraan

"Iya, Akashi-san"

"Kuroko-kun ambil jurusan apa?"

"Sastra Jepang, Akashi-san"

Sementara mereka bertiga mengobrol sambil menyesap teh hijau di pagi itu, Seijuurou hanya diam mendengarkan namun dibawah meja tangan nya dan tangan Kuroko bertaut dengan erat.

"Hmm Seijuurou, minggu ini ajaklah Kuroko-kun ke universitasnya, bawa dia berkenalan terlebih dahulu"

"Ha'i Otou-sama"

Seijuurou tentu saja tidak keberatan, malah sangat senang. Mereka baru jadian, kesempatan ke universitas bisa jadi peluang kencan yang pas.

Kuroko sudah memutuskan untuk masuk ke Universitas Teiko yang terletak di daerah pusat kota Kyoto. Akashi juga tamatan dari sana dengan jurusan Business Management dan merupakan lulusan terbaik dalam sejarah Universitas Teiko.

Mereka berempat lanjut membicarakan hal-hal sederhana. Pagi itu, bukan hanya Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya saja yang bahagia, namun Akashi Shiori juga merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

.

Kuroko mengantar Akashi yang hendak ke kantor sampai depan pintu rumah.

Akashi mengecup dahi Kuroko dengan lembut, lalu lanjut mengecup bibir Kuroko yang manis karena bekas susu vanilla. Kecupan di bibir Kuroko yang berlangsung lama segera dilepas sepihak oleh Kuroko. Kuroko mendelik melihat tingkah Akashi tapi Akashi hanya mengelus pipinya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ittekimasu Tetsuya"

"Itterasshai Sei-kun"

Akashi melambaikan tangan sebelum masuk kedalam mobilnya, dengan lambat mobilnya meninggalkan perkarangan rumah.

Kuroko setelah memastikan mobil Akashi tidak terlihat lagi, buru-buru ia kembali ke dalam kamarnya, mengambil ponsel nya dari laci meja nakas.

Pesan tadi kembali dibuka.

 _From : Ogiwara Shigehiro_

 _To : Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Hei, Kuroko! Coba tebak aku dimana sekarang? Aku telah kembali ke Jepang! Aku sangat merindukan mu. Banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritakan dan ku dengar dari ibu mu bahwa kau sedang di Kyoto. Sungguh keberuntungan karena aku juga sedang di Kyoto. Bisakah kita bertemu nanti siang pukul 12? Kutunggu di pusat pembelanjaan Kyoto Station. Jangan telat ya!_

Entah kenapa pesan itu membuat perasaan Kuroko tak nyaman. Ogiwara Shigehiro adalah teman masa kecil Kuroko, mereka berpisah saat Ogiwara harus ikut orangtua nya pindah ke luar negeri. Sejak saat itu mereka hanya bertemu setahun 2 sampai 3 kali pada libur nasional.

Ogiwara menyukai Kuroko, Kuroko pun demikian. Tapi Kuroko hanya menganggap nya sahabat, tidak lebih meskipun Kuroko benar mengakui sempat menaruh hati pada Ogiwara. Ogiwara pernah menembak Kuroko, tapi Kuroko tolak dengan alasan mereka masih anak-anak, saat itu keduanya baru duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMP.

Tapi sekarang, hati Kuroko telah jatuh pada seorang pria yang semalam resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Kuroko tidak ada perasaan apapun lagi dengan Ogiwara, hanya sebatas sahabat.

Kuroko menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia pergi menemui Ogiwara atau tidak. Keputusan yang ia ambil adalah bertemu karena Kuroko perlu menjelaskan status hubungan mereka. Kuroko yakin Ogiwara masih menyukainya karena masih sering mengirim pesan romantis untuk Kuroko. Tapi Kuroko ingin setia, dia bukan orang yang mau berselingkuh.

Kekasihnya saat ini sangat sempurna, ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan itu.

.

.

Ketika para karyawan melihat rambut merah delima didepan pintu masuk, semua sudah menyiapkan nyali dan mental, tapi akhirnya mereka dapat bernafas lega karena hari ini si boss sepertinya baik-baik saja. Aura nya normal walau tetap sadis.

Nijimura yang baru menyadari aura Akashi sudah normal dengan percaya diri berjalan mendekati Akashi dan merangkulnya.

"Hmm Hmmm.. sepetinya hari ini awan cerah" sindir Nijimura

Akashi hanya terkekeh kecil. Keduanya berjalan menuju ruangan Akashi. Para karyawati yang melihat boss dan sekretaris mereka seakrab itu hanya bisa fangirlingan dalam hati masing-masing.

Sesampai diruangan Akashi, Nijimura langsung memeluk Akashi. Akashi pun membalas pelukan itu.

Akashi dan Nijimura sudah terbiasa berpelukkan, sudah biasa berciuman, tapi Akashi sama sekali tidak menyukai Nijimura. Ia hanya menghormatinya.

"Maaf untuk yang semalam"

Akashi membuka suaranya. Nijimura tersontak kaget lalu tersenyum. Ia mengangguk menanggapi permintaan maaf itu.

"Tak apa Akashi"

Salahkan Akashi jika Nijimura selalu baper. Akashi yang tidak pernah menolak ketika Nijimura memeluk atau menciumnya bahkan kadang iseng menggodanya.

Dan lagi, mereka juga sudah pernah melakukan seks. Saat itu Akashi stress berat mengatasi penurunan saham perusahaan serta hubungan kerjasama dengan salah satu klient luar negeri yang hampir putus. Nijimura saat itu menawarkan Akashi untuk bermain dengan nya, ia iseng saja dengan niat Akashi dapat terhibur, tapi tak disangka Akashi menerima ajakan nya. Mereka awalnya menghabiskan waktu di night club langganan Akashi, Akashi banyak meneguk alcohol lalu tanpa sadar merayu Nijimura untuk memuaskan nya. Tentu Nijimura tidak menolak. Ia menyukai Akashi. Sangat menyukainya.

Sejak itu mereka semakin mesra dan ada beberapa kali lagi melakukan hubugan seksual. Namun Nijimura tidak pernah tau perasaan Akashi yang sebenarnya.

"Hoi Akashi, nanti siang kita harus bertemu klient sekalian makan siang di Kyoto Station"

"Ok kalau begitu"

Akashi dan Nijimura kemudian kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing.

.

.

Pukul 11.45 Kuroko telah tiba di pusat pembelanjaan Kyoto Station yang tampak sangat ramai. Kuroko diantar oleh supir pribadi keluarga Akashi karena Akashi Shiori begitu mengkhawatirkan Kuroko.

Kuroko melirik kanan kiri mencari sosok sahabat yang telah lama tidak ia jumpai.

"Kurokooooo…."

Dari arah depan, sosok itu terlihat berlari kecil dengan wajah yang penuh senyum.

"Doumo Ogiwara-kun"

"Kuroko.. aku sangat merindukanmu!"

Ogiwara langsung memeluk Kuroko, merangkulnya lalu tertawa bersama.

Mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum berjalan-jalan menelusuri tempat yang sangat ramai pengunjung itu.

Sebuah restoran tradisional menjadi pilihan mereka. Ogiwara dan Kuroko duduk berhadapan di meja agak belakang dengan Kuroko yang membelakangi pintu masuk.

Kedua nya memesan sesuai selera dan mengobrol ria.

"Kuroko, aku punya sesuatu untuk mu"

Ogiwara mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan yang berisi buku novel dan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk bola basket warna birumuda.

"Arigatou Ogiwara-kun"

Kuroko menerima dengan senang hati. Selanjutnya mereka terus mengobrol sambil menyantap makan siang yang tersaji. Tenggorokkan Kuroko sebenarnya sudah gatal ingin membicarakan apa yang telah ia persiapkan dari rumah tapi dari tadi Ogiwara terus bercerita dan tidak memberi ia kesempatan untuk berbicara.

Kuroko sebagai sahabat yang baik dengan senang hati mendengar cerita Ogiwara, memang sangat menarik mendengar langsung kisah hidup orang yang telah tinggal ke luar negeri. Kuroko sampai terbuai dan tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya padahal biasanya ia adalah tipe obsever yang handal.

Restoran yang semakin ramai pengunjung yang mencari tempat duduk mengharuskan Kuroko dan Ogiwara yang telah selesai makan untuk segera keluar restoran setelah membayar bill.

.

Akashi dan Nijimura serta 3 orang klien duduk dimeja VIP yang telah di pesan terlebih dahulu. Nijimura selaku sekretaris Akashi berbicara dengan elegan mewakili Akashi menyampaikan produk-produk perusahaan mereka.

Akashi saat menggedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling restoran tanpa sengaja melihat sosok seseorang yang sangat ia kenali. Rambut biru secerah langit yang menjadi ciri khas yang unik.

Sosok itu sedang bersama oranglain yang tak ia kenal, parahnya orang itu dengan enteng merangkul-rangkul sosok itu.

"Maaf, saya permisi sebentar"

Akashi buru-buru keluar dari restoran untuk menyusul apa yang baru saja mata nya lihat. Ingin memastikan apakah itu adalah memang Kuroko Tetsuya yang adalah kekasihnya. Lantas siapa orang yang bersama Kuroko dan sebegitu akrab.

Batin Akashi menimbang-nimbang segala kemungkinan tapi kaki nya tak berhenti berjalan.

Keramaian dijalanan pada jam makan siang membuat Akashi kesulitan mengejar objek itu. Mata nya terus mengikuti gerakan objek yang telah menjauh.

Brukk..

"Aw,, maaf"

Akashi tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang dengan jersey rugby yang berarti seorang pemain, jelas badan nya lebih besar dari Akashi sehingga Akashi yang termundur kebelakang.

.

"Kuroko, ayo masuk kesana"

Ogiwara dengan semangat menarik Kuroko memasuki toko aksesoris game yang tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Akashi kembali mencari-cari objek dua orang itu dalam keramaian dan terus berjalan maju dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya yang padahal melewati toko aksesoris game tersebut.

.

Akashi kelelahan. Ia sudah berjalan jauh dari restoran tempat nya bertemu dengan klien. Sosok yang ia cari tidak ia temukan.

Akashi menyandarkan dirinya pada pembatas jalan. Pikirannya mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang ia lihat. Benar-benar mirip Kuroko, atau memang Kuroko. Akashi hanya bisa mencoba berfikir positif, mungkin ia hanya rindu dengan Kuroko makanya sampai terbayang-bayang. Mereka baru menjadi sepasang kekasih, masa-masa romantis sedang hangat-hangatnya.

.

.

Jam 5 sore Kuroko pulang kerumah dengan menggunakan bus. Ia tak mau merepotkan supir keluarga Akashi untuk menjemputnya, lagian Kuroko bukan anak kecil lagi.

Kuroko menghempakan dirinya dikasur. Barang-barang belanjaan nya ia letak disamping meja nakas. Hari ini menyenangkan tetapi sangat membuat Kuroko kesal karena tujuan awal untuk menjelaskan perihal hubungannya dengan Ogiwara gagal sia-sia.

Ogiwara terus mengoceh sepanjang pertemuan, Kuroko tidak menangapi pun ia tetap mengoceh.

Saat sudah diam dan Kuroko merasa itu kesempatan yang tepat, Ogiwara malah dengan terburu-buru mengatakan harus segera pulang karena ibunya mengajak untuk bertemu dengan saudara-saudara mereka.

Kuroko mencoba mencegah Ogiwara untuk pulang, hanya sebentar saja untuk memberitahu bahwa Kuroko sudah punya pacar tapi supir Ogiwara sudah tiba di tempat janjian dan Ogiwara pulang begitu saja.

Kuroko sungguh kesal dan kini ia mulai menonjok-nonjok kasur yang ia tiduri.

Kuroko berfikir untuk menemui Ogiwara secepatnya, sebenarnya bisa saja melalui telepon tapi Kuroko takut terjadi salah paham, menjelaskan langsung lebih bagus.

Kuroko bangun dari istirahatnya, ia memutuskan untuk mandi dulu agar pikiran nya lebih fresh barulah nanti ia pikir bagaimana menjelaskan kepada sahabatnya itu.

.

"Tadaima Tetsuya"

Akashi sudah pulang dan langsung masuk kamar ingin menemui dan mengrepe-grepe kekasih imut nya namun ia tak menemukan Kuroko dimana-mana.

"Okaeri Sei-kun" teriak Kuroko dari kamar mandi.

Akashi lega karena Kuroko ternyata ada dirumah, berarti tadi siang ia hanya salah lihat. Toh dia juga manusia bisa saja khilaf.

Akashi melepas jas kerjanya dan melemparkan ke kasur. Matanya menangkap beberapa kantong plastic disamping meja nakas.

"Tetsuya, ini barang siapa yang disamping nakas?"

Suaranya sedikit dikeraskan namun tetap lembut agar yang didalam kamar mandi mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Oh itu! Tadi siang aku membelinya di Kyoto Station, Sei-kun"

Deg!

Kantong plastic yang tadi baru Akashi pegang kini terlepas jatuh, barang-barang didalam nya berserak keluar.

Akashi terdiam mematung.

Telinga nya tidak salah dengar bahwa Kuroko tadi siang ke Kyoto Station, dan tadi siang Akashi melihat seseorang yang jelas mirip Kuroko bersama oranglain.

Hatinya tiba-tiba ngilu. Mereka baru jadian dan Kuroko sudah mencoba selingkuh darinya. Akashi emosi, Akashi yakin orang tadi sudah jelas adalah Kuroko.

Dengan langkah cepat Akashi keluar kamar dan membanting pintu kamar begitu keras.

.

Kuroko didalam kamar mandi terkejut mendengar suara itu. Ia mematikan keras air yang masih mengalirkan air. Sunyi. Tidak ada suara apapun lagi.

"Sei-kun?"

Kuroko mencoba memanggil nama orang yang baru saja tadi berbicara dengan nya antar kamar ke kamar mandi.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kuroko heran dan mencoba memanggil lagi.

"Sei-kun?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Kuroko khawatir dan buru-buru membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dilihatnya kamar yang kosong dengan benda-benda dari kantong plastic yang berserakkan dilantai.

Kuroko berjongkok untuk mengutip benda-benda itu sambil terus berfikir apa yang terjadi.

Saat bangun kembali dan meletakkan benda-benda yang telah dimasukkan lagi dalam kantor plastic ke tempat tidur, ia melihat secarik kertas yang nonggol dari saku jas Akashi.

Kuroko mengambil kertas itu yang ternyata adalah bill makanan. Bill dari restoran yang sama dengan yang tadi siang di kunjungi.

Kuroko langsung membatu ditempat. Mata nya membulat sempurna memandangi baik-baik nama restoran pada bill itu.

Kuroko mengingat-ingat apakah tadi ia ada melihat Akashi disana? Kuroko lupa tadi dia tidak memperhatikan sekeliling dan hanya ikut kemanapun Ogiwara menarik tangannya.

Kuroko sadar perasaan nya yang sedari pagi tak nyaman adalah untuk ini. Sebuah kesalahpahaman yang buruk telah terjadi di awal masa pacarannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Hello! semoga masih ada yang minat baca ya hehehe :D

Big Thanks to **nimuixkim90, Izumi-H, Vanilla Parfait, Anitayei, AkaKuro-nanodayo, Liuruna** yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberi review ^^

Terimakasih juga buat semua yang udah baca ff ini, terlebih buat yang udah fav/follow/review! anda luar biasa~

Terimakasih~


	6. Chapter 6

_Bahkan kelelahan adalah tidak ada ketika mengejar cinta yang kau inginkan_

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE OF FANFICTION**

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : BECAUSE IT IS YOU!**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE(?), HURT/COMFORT(?) (baca saja lah hehehe)**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARN! TYPO, GAJE(?), DLL… _ADULTCONTENT!_  
**

.

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

 **.**

"Sei-kun.."

"Sei-kun.. kau dimana?"

Kuroko berlari menelusuri rumah yang terlampau luas untuk mencari keberadaan sang kekasih hati. Fisik Kuroko yang tidak terlalu kuat membuatnya sangat cepat lelah. Sudah semua ruangan di hampiri tapi tidak menemukan sosok merah itu. Kebetulan Tuan dan Nyonya Akashi sedang tidak ada dirumah jadi Kuroko bisa bebas berlari-lari mencari.

Pikiran Kuroko kacau. Dia sangat khawatir kemana Akashi pergi. Akashi salah paham dan Kuroko harus menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini.

Kuroko sudah sangat menyayangi Akashi, Kuroko tidak mau hubungan nya yang baru dibentuk harus hancur sia-sia karena kesalahpahaman sepele seperti ini.

Kuroko balik ke kamar untuk mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Akashi yang kontak nya sudah di setel panggilan cepat.

Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt..

Tidak ada jawaban. Kuroko mencoba lagi, dan tetap sama.

Kuroko semakin khawatir, air mata nya sudah hampir merembes keluar tapi Kuroko mencoba tegar, Kuroko tidak menyerah mencari Akashi.

Kuroko meraih mantel biru muda nya lalu berlari keluar rumah. Ini baru jam 7 malam, jalanan masih ramai dilalu lalang.

Di lingkungan yang seluas ini, kuroko kebinggungan mau mencari ke arah mana. Ketika itu juga, mata nya menangkap utaian rambut yang warna nya sangat nyentrik di antara warna lain, merah delima.

Kuroko berlari menghampiri warna itu.

"Sei-kun!" Kuroko memanggil sambil menggapai pundak orang pemilik warna rambut itu.

"Eh?"

Bukan, bukan orang ini yang Kuroko cari meski warna rambutnya sama. Kuroko salah orang dan itu sudah banyak membuang waktunya.

Kuroko kelelahan. Bagaimana cara nya dia mencari kekasihnya itu? Kota Kyoto ini juga masih asing untuknya.

Kuroko berjalan tanpa arah.

Dalam hatinya, tidak sedetik pun tidak memanggil nama kekasihnya itu. Pikiran nya juga sama, semua yang berputar di otak nya adalah tentang Akashi Seijuurou.

Entah sudah berapa jauh Kuroko berjalan, langkah kakinya juga tak mau berhenti. Kuroko baru sadar sudah tidak berada ditengah keramaian kota. Dia berada di pinggiran kota, tempat yang agak gelap dan sunyi.

Kuroko berusaha menempuh jalan kembali tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingat jalan mana yang sudah dia lalui karena dari tadi kepala nya menunduk kebawah menatapi jalanan beraspal hitam.

Kuroko celingak celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari adakah orang yang bisa ia tanyakan jalan kembali ke kota, tapi tidak ada siapa pun, semua toko yang berjarak-jarak sudah tertutup rapat. Kuroko tersadar ia berada di kawasan pasar pagi di daerah pinggir kota, jadi memang tidak ada toko atau orang lagi disini karena ini sudah malam.

Jauh didepan sana ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang berhenti. Kuroko menajamkan penglihatannya. Di samping mobil ada 2 orang yang tidak terlalu jelas Kuroko lihat.

Kuroko mendekati mobil itu dengan harapan mungkin bisa diberi tumpangan untuk kembali ke kota, tapi yang Kuroko dapat adalah seseorang yang sangat Kuroko kenali sedang berada dalam pelukan orang lain yang tidak Kuroko kenal.

Kuroko terus berjalan mendekat untuk memastikan apa yang mata nya lihat adalah tidak salah, dan memang benar tidak salah lagi. Orang yang berada dalam pelukan itu adalah orang yang sedari tadi kuroko cari-cari, yang membuat Kuroko tersesat.

"SEI-KUN!" pekik Kuroko.

Yang di panggil namanya langsung menoleh dengan mata yang terbuka lebar menandakan keterkejutan yang mendalam, sedangkan orang yang memeluknya juga serupa.

"T-tetsuya?"

Kuroko berlari ke arah mereka dan langsung mendorong orang yang memeluk kekasih nya sampai orang itu terjatuh ke aspal.

"Hoi, Nijimura, kau tak apa-apa?"

Adegan yang sangat menyayat hati Kuroko, Akashi sebagai kekasihnya malah menghampiri orang itu.

"SEI-KUN!" Kuroko kembali meneriaki nama kekasihnya

"Tetsuya, apa-apan kau? Kau membuatnya terluka!"

Seperti ada anak panah beracun yang entah datang darimana tiba-tiba meluncur tepat ke relung hati Kuroko, rasanya sakit walau tak berdarah. Tapi Kuroko tahu, bukan sekarang saat nya galau-galauan, dia harus membawa pulang kekasihnya, menjauhkan kekasihnya dari orang yang kurang ajar menyentuh kekasihnya.

Kuroko menarik tangan Akashi yang mencoba membantu Nijimura untuk berdiri, alhasil Nijimura kembali terduduk di aspal.

"Tetsuya!"

Kuroko tidak memperdulikan panggilan Akashi, Kuroko terlalu serius memandang dengan bengis orang yang terduduk dibawahnya. Alis Kuroko bertaut kuat menandakan dia sedang marah besar.

"Kauu…" suara Kuroko terdengar sangat berat.

"Kau jangan pernah mencoba-coba menyentuh kekasihku!" maki Kuroko pada Nijimura

Setelah itu Kuroko sekuat tenaga menarik tangan Akashi untuk mengikuti dirinya yang berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, sementara Nijimura hanya terheran-heran.

Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu Nijimura tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Akashi yang terlihat sedang bad mood, dengan baik hati Nijimura menawarkan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar dan diterima oleh Akashi. Nijimura juga tidak tahu jalan-jalan kemana sehingga mereka hanya mutar-mutar kota dan berhenti di tempat tadi. Akashi lalu berkata ingin keluar untuk menghirup udara alam, Nijimura pun mengikutinya. Saat Nijimura melihat betapa Akashi sedang galau, tubuhnya tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Akashi, hatinya menyarankan untuk memberi Akashi suatu kehangatan, lalu tiba-tiba seseorang menjeritkan nama Akashi dengan panggilan nama kecil.

.

.

"Tetsuya, kau mau kemana? Lepaskan aku Tetsuya"

Kuroko masih terus berlari walau stamina nya sudah terkuras habis, walau kaki nya sudah lemas, tapi dia tidak ingin berhenti, dia takut nanti kekasihnya diambil lagi.

"TETSUYA!"

Akashi berteriak membuat langkah Kuroko langsung berhenti. Tangan Kuroko masih mengenggam pergelangan tangan Akashi.

"Sei-kun.." lirih Kuroko

"Apa? Mengapa kau mendorong Nijimura tadi?!"

"Itu karena dia memeluk Sei-kun!"

"Kenapa rupanya jika dia memeluk ku? Kau sendiri jalan-jalan dengan pria lain sesenang hatimu!"

Akashi menyentak tangan Kuroko menyebabkan genggaman tangan itu terlepas.

"Sei-kun kau salah paham"

"Salah paham apa Tetsuya? Itu sudah jelas benar kan?! tidak ku sangka kau selingkuh di hari kedua kita jadian"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK SELINGKUH! MANA MUNGKIN AKU SELINGKUH! AKU MENCINTAI SEI-KUN, HANYA SEI-KUN"

Kuroko membalikkan badan nya untuk menatap wajah Akashi dan berbicara sekuat tenaga nya yang masih tersisa. Akashi terkejut, terhenyak, dan lebih parah hati Akashi seperti teriris karena mata biru langit yang biasa nya cerah sekarang tampak mendung dan sudah menurunkan hujan.

"Sei-kun salah paham.. hiks. Aku tadi memang jalan-jalan dengan pria lain tapi pria itu hanya sahabat lama ku yang baru kembali ke Jepang.. hikss.."

Kuroko menangis terisak sambil berusaha menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi.

"Maaf karena tidak memberi tahu Sei-kun.. maaf.. hiksss.. tapi aku.. aku tidak selingkuh. Jangan menuduhku begitu, Sei-kun.."

Kuroko jatuh terduduk di aspal, kakinya sangat lemas dan tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya yang kian bergetar.

Akashi membeku ditempat, dalam hati, Akashi memaki-maki dirinya yang mengapa bisa salah paham begini, salah paham yang sekarang membuat malaikat biru nya menangis tersedu-sedu.

Akashi berjongkok didepan Kuroko, menarik Kuroko dalam pelukan nya.

"Tetsuya.."

Nada Akashi melembut. Dia tidak ingin lidah nya menyakiti malaikatnya ini, cukup sudah salah paham nya membuat Kuroko sebegini sedih.

"Sei-kun.. maaf… maafkan aku"

"Shhh… aku yang minta maaf Tetsuya. Maafkan aku"

Akashi mengeratkan pelukan nya, Kuroko pun balas memeluk tubuh Akashi.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Tetsuya"

Akashi mencium pucuk kepala Kuroko yang ditumbuhi surai biru langit yang lembut, surai itu juga sudah sedikit lepek karena keringat.

"Sei-kun.. aku mencintai mu"

"Ya, Tetsuya. Aku tahu itu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu"

Kedua nya berpelukan dengan hangat, membasmi kegalauan yang sempat singgah.

Karena itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi menjadi seluluh ini, padahal dulu Akashi tidak akan peduli pada gadis-gadis yang menangis karena cinta nya ditolak Akashi. Tapi ini orang yang berbeda, orang yang mampu membuat Akashi menyingkirkan hal yang disebut egois.

Dan karena itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko tidak keberatan menjadi lelah, bahkan tidak keberatan jika kaki nya harus patah hanya demi mengambil kembali orang yang saat ini sudah sepenuh hati ia cintai.

.

.

Akashi dan Kuroko sudah sampai dirumah dengan supir yang tadi Akashi mintai untuk menjemput mereka.

"Tetsuya, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Akashi menggendong Kuroko di punggung nya karena kaki Kuroko yang tidak sanggup berjalan lagi dan mendadak terasa sakit.

"Sudah lebih baik, Sei-kun"

Sesampai dikamar, Akashi dengan hati-hati menurunkan Kuroko ke kasur.

Akashi duduk ditepian kasur sambil memandangi wajah Kuroko yang mata nya masih lembab karena menangis tadi.

Pelan-pelan Akashi mengecup mata Kuroko, membersihkan sisa air mata yang menempel. Lalu dengan otomatis turun mengecup batang hidung Kuroko dan berakhir mengecup bibir itu.

Awalnya hanya kecupan tapi bibir itu begitu lezat untuk dilahap lebih lagi. Akashi mengulum keseluruhan bibir Kuroko dan menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

"Hmppp.. Sei-kun."

Lenguhan itu menydarakan Akashi atas perbuatan nya, ciuman itu segera ia lepas.

"Sei-kun?"

Kuroko membuka matanya karena merasa kehangatan yang baru diberi tiba-tiba hilang.

"Maaf, Tetsuya. Kau pasti sangat lelah sekarang. Istirahatlah"

Akashi menyelimuti tubuh Kuroko sampai sebatas lehernya.

Saat Akashi sudah mau beranjak dari tepi tempat tidur, tangan mungil Kuroko menarik ujung bajunya.

"Tetsuya?"

"Sei-kun.. aku tidak apa-apa. Aku masih sanggup untuk.. untuk.."

Kuroko menahan malu yang amat sangat parah, dia tidak berani menatap wajah Akashi sehingga tidak melihat ada seringai yang telah muncul diwajah itu.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Tetsuya"

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri! Aku juga.. mau.. i-itu.."

Akashi terkekeh geli melihat aksi Kuroko yang malu-malu kucing, segera saja Akashi naik ke atas kasur dan langsung menindih tubuh Kuroko.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu, sayang"

Akashi mencium dahi Kuroko, mencium kedua pipi Kuroko dan kembali mencium bibir yang membuatnya candu. Akashi menjilati bibir atas dan bibir bawah Kuroko bergantian, lalu mencari celah untuk masuk dalam rongga mulut yang hangat.

Lidah Kuroko menyambut tamu yang datang berkunjung, kedua nya berdansa dengan lincah.

Selesai berdansa, Akashi turun menciumi leher Kuroko, memberi tanda kepemilikkan disana.

Tangan nya tak tinggal diam, pakaian Kuroko satu per satu dilepas hingga Kuroko sekarang terlentang tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Akashi memainkan nipel Kuroko, memilin nya dengan lembut dan sesekali menarik nipel itu.

"Nghh.."

Akashi juga memainkan lidah nya di nipel Kuroko, membasahi sampai teras licin.

"Sei-kun.."

Lenguhan Kuroko semakin membangkitkan gairah Akashi.

Akashi melepas pakaian nya sendiri. Wajah Kuroko bersemu semakin merah saat melihat kejantanan Akashi yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Akashi turun ke bawah pinggang Kuroko. Menciumi paha mulus Kuroko dan tak lupa meninggalkan jejak merah disana.

Akashi mengangkang kan kaki Kuroko sehingga tampaklah lubang ketat yang sudah berkedut-kedut minta dijamah.

Akashi menaikkan dirinya sendiri untuk bisa menjangkau wajah Kuroko. Jari telunjuk dan tengah nya dimasukkan ke mulut Kuroko, bermain dengan saliva Kuroko untuk membasahi jarinya.

Setelah cukup basah, jari itu di lesetkan ke lubang ketat yang sudah tidak sabar dijamah.

"Ahhh…Sei-kunnn.."

Akashi menggerakkan jarinya seperti gerakan menggunting, melebarkan sedikit lubang itu agar senjata nya bisa masuk.

Saat sudah dirasa cukup, Akashi yang sudah sangat bergairah dna terangsang segera memposisikan kejantanan nya di lubang itu.

Jlebb.. penis Akashi langsung masuk setengah.

"Argghh.. Sei-kun.. ittaiii.."

Akashi belum bergerak, dia memberi waktu untuk Kuroko merileks kan diri.

Kuroko mengalungkan tangan nya pada leher Akashi, memberi tanda bahwa ia sudah siap. Akashi langsung mengerti kode tersebut, penisnya mulai bergerak keluar masuk dengan tempo pelan.

"Nghh.. Sei-kun.. ahh"

"Tetsuya.. hmmmff.."

Tempo itu semakin cepat seiring dengan kenikmatan yang semakin terasa.

"Ahh ahh.. Sei-kun.."

Akashi menggunakan sebelah tangan nya untuk mengocok penis Kuroko yang bergerak liar

"Ahh.. Sei-kun.. i-itu sangat enakk.."

"Shit Tetsuya! Jangan menggodaku begitu.. nghhh.."

Kuroko tidak tahu dirtytalk nya memberi efek rangsangan yang begitu kuat untuk Akashi.

"Sei-kun.. lebih cepat.. aku tidak tahan lagi.. ahh ahh.."

"Ya Tetsuya.. ahh.. aku juga"

Akashi mempercepat tempo keluar masuk penis nya pada lubang Kuroko, tangan nya juga mempercepat kocokan pada penis Kuroko.

"Sei-kun.. ahhh.. Sei-kunn.."

"Tetsuya.. Tetsuyaaa.."

..

Penis Kuroko menyemburkan sperma nya bersamaan dengan penis Akashi yang menembakkan sperma nya jauh dalam lubang Kuroko.

Kedua nya langsung beristirahat menuju alam mimpi dengan wajah yang berseri bahagia.

.

.

Tokk.. Tok..

"Seijuurou.. Kuroko-kun.."

Akashi dan Kuroko yang masih tertidur langsung terbangun dan panik saat mendengar suara nyonya Akashi dari depan pintu. Mereka berdua masih telanjang dan sedang berpelukkan mesra dibalik selimut.

"Sei-kun cepat pakai celana mu.." Kuroko sangat panik

"Shhh Tetsuya.. heiii.. tenanglah, tidak akan ada apa-apa"

Akashi tersenyum lembut mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

Akashi turun dari tempat tidur, ia berjalan ke belakang pintu dengan badan yang masih telanjang.

"Ada apa okaa-sama?" sahut Akashi tanpa membuka kan pintu

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" suara diluar kembali menyahut

"Kami baik-baik saja, okaa-sama"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu karena tadi malam okaa melihat Kuroko-kun kau gendong, ingin menghampiri tapi sepertinya kalian kelelahan"

"Kami tidak apa-apa okaa-sama. Kaki Tetsuya tadi malam hanya pegal"

"Baiklah jika begitu. Cepat siap-siap dan turun sarapan ya"

"Ha'i okaa-sama"

Akashi masih berdiri dibelakang pintu sampai memastikan langkah ibu nya sudah menjauh barulah dia kembali ke atas kasur dan menindih tubuh Kuroko.

"Nah.. Tetsuya.. sekarang sudah aman"

Selanjutnya adalah kegiatan yang tidak kalah panas dari kegiatan tadi malam.

Kaki Kuroko memang pegal dan itu karena Akashi Seijuurou yang membuatnya berlari kelelahan mencari sosok kekasih tercinta nya ini, tapi kelelahan itu berbuat manis, buktinya sekarang kemesraan kembali terjalin hangat di hubungan yang baru mereka bentuk.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca, sudah fav / follow / review.

Big Thanks to **Izumi-H, Vanilla Parfait, xxx** yang sudah menyempatkan diri memberi review di chapter sebelumnya, dan special thanks juga buat yang sudah mereview di chapter-chapter terdahulu.

Semoga ff ini masih nyaman dinikmati :D

Terimakasih~


	7. Chapter 7

**KUROKO NO BASUKE OF FANFICTION**

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : BECAUSE IT IS YOU!**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE(?), HURT/COMFORT(?) (baca saja lah hehehe)**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARN! TYPO, GAJE(?), DLL…**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

.

Hari ini hari minggu, dan sesuai yang Ayah Akashi katakan tempo hari bahwa hari ini Akashi akan menemani Kuroko mengunjungi Universitas Teiko tempat Kuroko akan kuliah nanti.

"Sei-kun, apa pakai baju ini cocok? Atau yang ini? Yang mana ya?"

"Tetsuya, pakai apa saja tidak apa-apa. Kenapa sangat heboh begitu?"

"Karena yang akan kita kunjungi adalah universitas ku nantinya, aku harus berpenampilan bagus"

Akashi menghela nafas lelah, sudah setengah jam Kuroko milih-milih baju, percis seperti wanita mau ke kondangan. Akashi sendiri sudah siap dengan kaos hitam yang di gabung dengan kemeja marun, lalu celana jeans hitam. Simple saja tapi keren luar biasa.

"Tetsuya, apa nanti tiap kuliah Tetsuya akan sibuk memilih pakaian seperti sekarang? Tetsuya kuliah bidang fashion ya?"sindir Akashi.

Kuroko terdiam dengan beberapa potong baju yang masih sibuk dipertimbangkan, matanya menatap Akashi yang sedang bersandar di pintu kamar dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada.

"Bu-bukan sih. Ah yasudah yang ini aja"

Akhirnya Kuroko memilih kaos biru muda dengan sedikit corak garis hitam dan celana jeans biru.

.

.

Kesan pertama yang Kuroko dapat dari mobil Akashi adalah rasa nyaman. Ini pertama kali Kuroko naik di mobil Akashi. Mobil nya sangat rapi, tempat duduk yang empuk, dan aroma yang khas Akashi. Kuroko rasa dia bisa betah kalau harus tinggal di mobil ini selamanya.

Akashi senyam-senyum melirik-lirik tingkah Kuroko, Akashi sengaja mengemudi pelan-pelan, kan memang mereka tidak terburu-buru.

Perjalanan menuju universitas harusnya bisa ditempuh dalam waktu 20 menit saja, tapi Akashi malah membuat nya menjadi 35 menit lebih. Modus sih.

"Wah.. benar-benar bagus"

Kuroko turun setelah mobil terparkir pada tempatnya. Kuroko sudah pernah melihat universitas ini walau belum pernah masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Tentu bagus, Tetsuya. Ini universitas terbaik"

"Ayo cepat Sei-kun"

Akashi tidak tahu bahwa Kuroko bisa seceria itu, tapi itu membuat nya bahagia.

Akashi dan Kuroko menggelilingi universitas itu dengan pelan-pelan serta Akashi yang memberitahu setiap ruangan dan gedung universitas. Sekali lagi, ini bahan modus.

.

Tour keliling universitas itu seharusnya menyenangkan, tapi Kuroko sekarang sedang ngambek karena Akashi dikerumuni beberapa mahasiswi yang merupakan fans Akashi semasa Akashi masih kuliah, lalu beberapa dosen yang juga mengenal Akashi dengan baik.

Kuroko mencurutkan bibirnya, tangan nya dilipat di dada, lalu kaki nya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tidak sabar. Ia terus memperhatikan Akashi untuk memberi kode, dan berharap Akashi mengerti bahwa Kuroko sudah sangat jengkel, tapi yang Akashi lihat pada pose Kuroko yang begitu adalah kekasihnya yang teramat imut. Bibir yang mencurut-curut kedepan seolah memanggil-manggil minta dicium.

"Ah, maaf semuanya, tapi saya harus buru-buru, orang itu sudah menunggu tak sabar"

Kata Akashi sambil menunjuk Kuroko yang berdiri diluar dari lingkaran kerumunan tersebut.

"Eh?"

"Sejak kapan dia ada disana?"

Mereka terlonjak kaget karena tidak sadar ada seseorang di sekitar mereka, dan itu semakin membuat Kuroko sebal. Akashi terkekeh pelan lalu berjalan menghampiri Kuroko.

Kuroko tersentak kaget saat sebelah tangan Akashi tanpa ragu dan tanpa segan merangkul pinggang Kuroko.

"Akashi-san, dia siapa?"

"Dia?" Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut, beberapa mahasiswi sudah hampir pingsan melihatnya.

"Dia adalah kekasihku" Cup! Satu kecupan ringan Akashi beri pada pucuk kepala Kuroko.

Kuroko semakin terkejut, ia menatap Akashi dengan bola mata yang membulat.

"Ayo Tetsuya"

Akashi mengiring Kuroko meninggalkan kerumunan manusia-manusia yang kini sedang ber-benggong-ria.

.

.

"Tetsuya, kenapa diam saja?"

"Tau ah"

Setelah capek berkeliling, Akashi mengajak Kuroko untuk duduk di bawah pohon rindang di belakang gedung utama universitas ini. Akashi bilang tempat ini adalah spot favorit nya untuk melepas penat saat jam mata kuliah yang begitu padat.

Kuroko bangkit dari duduk nya lalu berjalan lurus kedepan tanpa melihat Akashi.

"Tetsuya mau kemana?"

"Toilet"

"Emang Tetsuya tau dimana toiletnya?"

Langkah Kuroko berhenti dan Kuroko bisa mendengar jelas Akashi yang terkekeh-kekeh.

"Tetsuya mau ku temenin ke toiletnya?"

"Tidak! Tidak perlu. Katakan saja jalan nya"

Kuroko masih membelakangi Akashi, dia malu-malu untuk menatap kekasihnya yang belum berhenti terkekeh.

"Dari sini lalu sampai ujung sana belok kanan, terus aja nanti mentok belok kanan lagi, setelah itu ada gambar petunjuknya"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan menelusui pedoman yang diwahyukan.

.

Sebelum mencapai toilet, di belokkkan pertama terdapat mading yang memuat prestasi-prestasi mahasiswa nya. dari lebarnya mading tersebut, wajah Akashi mengisi paling banyak space. Berbagai prestasi yang Akashi raih, serta foto kelulusan Akashi, dan juga diri Akashi yang sekarang sudah sukses. Universitas ini pasti sangat bangga dengan Akashi sampai-sampai begitu memuja sosok Akashi.

Kuroko melirik kanan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tangan nya merogoh saku celana untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kamera dinyalakan. _Jeprett Jeprettt Jeprett Jeprett…_ semua foto tentang Akashi di mading itu di foto nya, di abadikan dalam kamera ponsel, tidak ada satu foto pun yang terlewatkan.

Setelah itu Kuroko melanjutkan perjalanan ke toilet.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam Akashi menunggu di bawah pohon tapi Kuroko tak kunjung kembali. Pikiran Akashi mulai tidak enak, Akashi takut Kuroko tersesat dan lebih takut kalau Kuroko nya dicuri orang.

Akashi buru-buru menyusul Kuroko dan mendapati Kuroko yang berdiri didepan pintu toilet dengan seseorang pria yang sama seperti yang Akashi lihat di Kyoto Station.

.

Kuroko keluar dari toilet dan bertemu dengan Ogiwara yang baru mau masuk ke toilet.

"Ogiwara-kun?"

"Kuroko? Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan melihat seluruh bagian universitas ini sebelum memulai kuliah"

"Eh? Kuroko juga akan kuliah disini?"

"Ha'i Ogiwara-kun. Apa Ogiwara-kun juga?"

"Iya aku mendaftar di jurusan teknik tapi sayangnya gagal hehe jadinya tidak jadi kuliah disini"

"Oh Souka.. Ogiwara-kun sebenarnya ada yang mau ku katakan padamu"

"Apa itu Kuroko? Hal serius kah?"

"Mungkin. Aku sudah ingin membicarakan ini saat kita bertemu di Kyoto Station tapi tidak ada kesempatan"

"Eh benarkah? Kalau begitu cepat katakan sekarang"

"Sebenarnya—"

"TETSUYA!"

Pembicaraan Kuroko terhenti karena suara nyaring yang khas dari seseorang yang Kuroko kenal begitu memekikkan telinga. Akashi dari belakang arah belakang Ogiwara berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka, wajahnya tampak marah.

DUAGGH! Ogiwara tersungkur ditanah akibat satu tonjokkan dari Akashi yang begitu keras.

"Sei-kun!"

Akashi belum puas memberi pelajaran, ia berjalan mendekati Ogiwara tapi langkah nya tertahan karena Kuroko memeluk Akashi dari belakang.

"Sei-kun, tolong hentikan! Kau membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian"

Akashi masih memandang Ogiwara dengan tatapan sadis tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang menjadikan mereka sebagai tontonan gratis, kemudian Akashi menghela nafas berat lalu berbalik menarik tangan Kuroko menjauh dari sana.

Kuroko gagal lagi untuk memberitahu Ogiwara sedangkan Ogiwara terbinggung-binggung dengan kondisi sekarang. Ogiwara juga begitu marah dengan Akashi yang menonjok nya sesuka hati.

.

.

Akashi mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Klakson terus berbunyi untuk mengusir pengendara lain yang berada didepan mobilnya.

"Sei-kun! Pelan-pelan"

Kuroko mencoba memperingatkan Akashi tapi Akashi sama sekali tidak mengubrisnya.

"Sei-kun!"

Kuroko mencoba lagi tapi tetap sama.

"SEI-KUN JIKA TIDAK PELAN-PELAN AKU AKAN MELOMPAT DARI MOBIL"

Kuroko berteriak membuat Akashi secara spontan langsung menginjak rem. Mobil Akashi berhenti sepenuhnya di pinggir jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai jalanannya.

Keduanya saling diam-diaman sampai Akashi yang tidak tahan lagi akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Apa mau mu Tetsuya?"

"Maksud Sei-kun?"

"Apa mau mu dengan bertemu orang itu lagi, hah? Kita baru baik-baik karena orang itu dan sekarang haruskah kita bertengkar lagi? Jawab aku Tetsuya!"

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan nya, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu"

"BERITAHU APA?"

Kuroko terdiam, antara menjawab pertanyaan Akashi atau tidak tapi yang membuatnya benar-benar terdiam adalah Akashi yang tampak sangat marah.

"Sei-kun…" lirih Kuroko

"Aku cemburu Tetsuya! Aku cemburu! Aku tidak suka melihat Tetsuya dengan pria lain, siapapun"

"Bahkan jika pria itu adalah calon mertua Sei-kun? Tetap tidak suka?"

Kuroko senang mendengar Akashi yang mengaku cemburu, Kuroko bisa merasakan Akashi yang begitu mencintainya.

"Tetsuya.. aku sedang tidak bercanda"

"Aku juga serius Sei-kun"

Akashi membuang pandangan nya kearah jendela, ia benar-benar geram dengan Kuroko yang bisa-bisanya melawak disaat seperti ini.

"Sei-kun.." panggil Kuroko tapi Akashi tidak menjawab

"Sei-kun.." akashi masih keras kepala

"Sei-kun!"

"Apa Tet—"

Begitu Akashi semakin geram karena Kuroko yang terus-terus memanggilnya, Akashi akhirnya berbalik dan sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Ringan saja tapi sangat lembut.

Beberapa lama seperti itu, emosi Akashi mereda dengancepat. Kuroko melepaskan ciumanan nya saat merasakan badan Akashi yang sudah mulai rileks.

Kuroko memandang Akashi yang juga memandangnya.

"Sei-kun gomene. Sei-kun jangan marah lagi, aku takut"

Kuroko memeluk Akashi, menggesek-gesekkan kepala nya di dada bidang Akashi, mencari kenyamanan yang selalu bertumpuk disana.

"Tetsuya takut apa? Hmmm?"

Akashi balik memeluk Kuroko, sebelah tangan nya mengelus-elus surai biru Kuroko. Kuroko sangat nyaman dengan posisi begini ditambah suara Akashi yang sangat lembut tadi.

"Sei-kun kalau marah jadi seram, aku takut"

Akashi terkekeh geli. Kekasih nya yang waktu itu tampak sangat gentle ketika melawan Nijimura, sekarang malah manja begini.

"Maaf, sayang"

Akashi mencium pucuk kepala Kuroko lama.

"Aku juga minta maaf Sei-kun"

Kuroko tersenyum dalam dekapan kekasihnya.

Akashi mengira hari ini yang dianggap sebagai kencan pertama mereka benar-benar akan berakhir buruk, tapi karena hubungan yang ia jalani adalah bersama Kuroko Tetsuya, semua kembali baik-baik saja. Karena Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi menjadi sangat cemburu dan emosi tetapi karena Kuroko tetsuya juga lah Akashi tau sentuhan sederhana bisa menjadi kehangatan yang membahagiakan.

Kemudian mobil pun kembali di jalankan dengan kecepatan normal. Walau mood Akashi sudah baik lagi, tapi ingatan nya masih tajam.

"Tetsuya"

"Ya, Sei-kun?"

Kuroko menjawab sambil terus memandangi jalanan yang mereka lalui, banyak hal yang menarik yang sedang Kuroko amati.

"Siapa nama pria itu?"

"Maksud Sei-kun Ogiwara-kun kah?"

"Hmm iya, jadi Ogiwara ya?"

"Ya. Ogiwara Shigehiro"

Tanpa menaruh curiga atau apapun, Kuroko hanya menyebut nama orang itu tanpa kesalahan pengejaan.

Mobil Akashi berhenti karena lampu merah. Akashi memandangi orang-orang yang menyebrang jalan dengan tertib, ada pula yang terburu-buru. Namun jari-jari Akashi sedang sibuk mengetik sebuah pesan singkat di ponsel canggihnya.

Lampu lalu lintas sudah memberi tanda untuk jalan, mobilpun dijalankan kembali. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel Akashi.

"Oh? Baiklah kalau begitu"

Hanya itu yang terdengar. Kuroko lantas menatap Akashi yang sudah memutar jalan.

"Sei-kun ada apa?"

"Maaf Tetsuya, aku ada urusan mendadak. Ku antar pulang saja ya"

"Baiklah Sei-kun, tak apa kok"

Akashi tersenyum, Akashi sadar Kuroko sangat pengertian. Akashi padahal ingin lebih lama lagi menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan kekasihnya tapi ada hal yang jauh lebih penting yang harus Akashi selesaikan.

.

Sesudah tiba di gerbang rumah, Akashi mencium kening Kuroko, pipi Kuroko, lalu bibir Kuroko sesaat sebelum Kuroko keluar dari mobilnya. Lalu berpamitan dengan penuh cinta.

Akashi kembali mengemudikan mobil sport merah kesayangannya menuju sebuah tempat yang sudah dijanjikan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca, buat yang Fav/Follow/Review, makasih banget huhu

Special Big Thanks buat **Vanilla Parfait, Taurus'99, Izumi-H, Kaluki Lukari, AkaKuro-nanodayo** yang sudah sangat setia selalu memberi tanggapan untuk fanfic ini.

Semoga fanfic ini masih bisa dinikmati hehe

Terimakasih~


	8. Chapter 8

semoga maish ada yang mau baca (?)~ wkwk

.

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : BECAUSE IT IS YOU!**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE(?), HURT/COMFORT(?) (baca saja lah hehehe)**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARN! TYPO, GAJE(?), DLL…**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

.

"Are? Kuroko-kun sudah pulang?"

"Ha'i Akashi-san"

Kuroko baru saja masuk kedalam rumah dan tanpa sengaja berpaspasan dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Akashi yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga, berada di sebelah kanan dari pintu masuk rumah.

"Seijuurou mana?"

"Sei-kun bilang ada urusan mendadak"

"Urusan? Urusan apa? Yang ku tau dia sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan nya untuk minggu ini dan tidak ada janji temu"

Kali ini ayah Akashi terlihat binggung. Kuroko pun jadi binggung dan mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Ah tapi mungkin saja memang ada urusan"

"Ha'i"

Ibu Akashi mencoba menenangkan Kuroko yang mulai cemas, Kuroko minta izin untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Ketika sudah berjalan lumayan jauh dari ruang keluarga, Kuroko teringat tadi kenapa tiba-tiba Akashi menanyakan tentang Ogiwara. Kuroko segera mengambil ponsel nya dan menghubungi Ogiwara.

Panggilan pertama tidak dijawab, Kuroko sudah mulai panik. Panggilan kedua juga begitu, Kuroko sudah cemas. Untungnya panggilan ketiga dijawab.

"Ogiwara-kun?"

 _"Maaf Kuroko, aku sedang ada urusan"_

"Urusan apa?"

 _"Tidak tahu, aku mendapat panggilan ke gedung olahraga lama yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi di blok C. sudah dulu ya"_

Telepon di tutup sepihak. Entah apa yang Kuroko coba rasakan tapi batin nya seperti meronta-ronta meminta agar Kuroko segera ketempat yang Ogiwara sebutkan.

Kuroko berlari meninggalkan rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kuroko-kun?"

Ibu Akashi heran melihat Kuroko tapi sebenarnya ibu Akashi senang, tadi dia tidak salah dengar kan Kuroko memanggil anak nya 'Sei-kun'?

.

.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Ogiwara mendapat panggilan dari no tidak dikenal dan menyuruhnya ke gedung olahraga lama. Ogiwara awalnya ingin mengabaikan saja tapi telepon itu memaksa dan mengatakan akan datang menjemput, jadi Ogiwara memutuskan datang sendiri.

Ogiwara menatap gedung olahraga itu, sepi sunyi tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang. Sekitaran sana juga sepi.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro?"

Seorang pria berbadan dengan pakaian ala bodyguard menghampiri Ogiwara dari belakang.

"Ya, saya sendiri"

"Kalau begitu mari ikut saja"

Orang itu membawa Ogiwara ke dalam gedung. Di dalam sana sudah ada seseorang yang menunggu dengan angkuh. Ogiwara didorong hingga tersungkur di hadapan orang itu.

"Aww.."

Ogiwara mengangkat kepala nya untuk melihat siapa pria ini, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat orang yang tadi di universitas memukulnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi"

"Kauuu.."

"Ya, ini aku. Akashi Seijuurou"

Akashi berjongkok untuk melihat bagaimana wajah sialan yang berani dekat-dekat dengan kekasihnya.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Memusnahkan mu"

Ogiwara terkejut namun belum sempat ia bertindak lanjut, bodyguard tadi sudah mengangkat badan nya dan menahan kedua tangan nya.

"Apa masalahmu?" teriak Ogiwara

"Masalah? Aku tidak punya masalah, kau lah yang bermasalah dengan ku!"

"HAH? Masalah apa aku dengan mu?"

Ogiwara tidak paham, Ogiwara merasa tidak pernah berurusan dengan orang gila dihadapan nya ini.

"Ho-oh.. kau tidak tahu. Biar ku jelaskan, orang yang bersama mu di Kyoto Station, lalu tadi di universitas, kau mendekatinya, dan itu masalahnya"

"Maksud mu Kuroko?"

PLAKKKK..

Akashi menampar keras wajah Ogiwara.

"Aku tak sudi mendengar nama nya terucap dari mulut kotor mu!"

Ogiwara meringis menahan sakit. Saat di universitas tadi, Ogiwara memang melihat Kuroko yang berusaha menenagkan makhluk ini, tapi Ogiwara tidak berfikir lebih apa hubungan mereka. Kemudian sekarang melihat tingkah Akashi yang begini, Ogiwara hanya menyimpulkan bahwa Akashi menyukai Kuroko.

"Jadi kau cemburu aku dekat dengan Kuroko? Kalau kau suka dengan nya, bersaing dengan ku!" tantang Ogiwara.

"Berani sekali kau menantangku! Sadari posisi mu, brengsek!"

Akashi mengeluarkan gunting keramat yang bersemayam dalam saku celana. Gunting itu diputar-putar dengan lincah. Ogiwara mencoba mundur tapi dibelakangnya ada bodyguard yang menahan.

Akashi berjalan mendekati Ogiwara dengan gunting yang sudah siap menancap. Ogiwara berkali-kali meneguk ludah susah payah.

"Apa kau tau siapa diriku? Hmmmm"

Akashi menggunting-gunting udara didepan mata Ogiwara.

"Apa mata mu tidak bisa mengerti yang sudah kau lihat? Kalau begitu mata ini tidak berguna lagi"

"H-hei.. a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ogiwara sudah semakin takut. Apa-apaan ini? Gara-gara cemburu, dirinya harus mati?

Akashi tidak main-main, gunting itu sudah tinggal 5cm didepan mata Ogiwara.

BLAMMMM..

Suara pintu gedung terbanting keras. Semua melihat ke sana, kearah Kuroko yang berdiri dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"Tetsuya?" / "Kuroko?"

Kuroko berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Sei-kun, Ogiwara-kun, ada apa ini?"

"Kuroko, syukurlah kau datang. Orang ini hampir saja membunuhku"

Kuroko memandang Akashi yang ditangan nya masih ada gunting yang diarahkan ke Ogiwara.

"Sei-kun?"

"Tetsuya, aku hanya mencoba memberi pelajaran untuk bocah ini"

"Pelajaran apa? Dia hanya akan membunuhku! Kuroko jauhi dia"

Kuroko malah berjalan mendekati Akashi, lalu mengambil gunting dari tangan Akashi dan membuangnya sembarang arah.

"Kuroko! Jangan dekat-dekat! Dia bahaya"

Kuroko hanya diam, dia menutup mata nya. Kuroko mencoba tenang, Kuroko tahu Akashi cemburuan, tadi dimobil Kuroko sudah mendengar pengakuan itu, tapi Kuroko tidak menyangka Akashi akan berbuat sejauh ini. Kuroko menyukai Akashi, mencintainya bahkan adalah kekasihnya. Kuroko juga tahu Ogiwara menyukai Kuroko, tapi dengan segenap hati, Kuroko jelas memilih Akashi.

Kuroko membuka kembali mata nya dan memandang Ogiwara.

"Ogiwara-kun, ini ada hubungan nya dengan apa yang ingin ku bicarakan pada mu"

"Kita bisa bicarakan itu diluar nanti, Kuroko. Sekarang menjauhlah dari psikopat gila itu"

"APA KATAMU?"

Akashi tidak terima dibilang gila, sungguh tidak!

"Sei-kun, tenang!"

Kuroko berusaha menahan Akashi yang sudah bersiap maju kedepan.

"Minggir Tetsuya! Bocah sialan ini perlu diberi pelajaran"

"SEI-KUN!"

Kuroko menyentak Akashi, Akashi memandang Kuroko dengan marah. Kuroko menghela nafas lelah. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan ini sebelum benar-benar iblis muncul.

"Ogiwara-kun, psikopat gila yang kau sebut ini adalah kekasihku"

"HAH?"

"Ya, Ogiwara-kun. Dan itulah yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Aku sudah punya kekasih"

"Hoi Kuroko jangan bercanda! Kenapa kau mau dengan orang sepertinya?!"

"Karena aku mencintai nya"

Ogiwara terdiam. Kalimat itu tidak disangka diucapkan oleh Kuroko, apalagi sekarang pipi Kuroko merona merah. Ogiwara shock, Kuroko, sahabatnya yang sudah sangat lama dia kenal, yang minim ekspresi itu tapi bersipu malu hanya karena psikopat gila?

"Karena itulah Ogiwara-kun mohon jaga jarak dengan ku"

Akashi sama terkejutnya dengan Ogiwara, tapi bedanya, Akashi bahagia karena diakui.

"Kuroko?"

"Maaf Ogiwara-kun. Maafkan aku"

Kuroko bukan tidak merasa bersalah, ia sangat merasa bersalah. Semua yang diucapkan tadi dilakukan dengan sepenuh tenaga yang tersisa. Bagaimana pun juga, Ogiwara adalah sahabat Kuroko. Kuroko menghargai persahabatan mereka. Tapi Kuroko juga tidak ingin mengkhianati cinta nya, terlebih dengan sikap Akashi yang cemburu buta, Kuroko tidak ingin hal begini terjadi lagi.

"Kuroko.. tapi kenapa?"

Kuroko membungkukan badan nya 90 derajat, memohon maaf sedalam-dalam nya. tidak berani melihat wajah Ogiwara yang sudah muram, mata nya sudah berkaca-kaca

"Aku minta maaf Ogiwara-kun"

Kuroko tak tahan lagi, Kuroko menarik tangan Akashi dan berlari keluar dari gedung itu.

"KUROKO…"

.

Mereka berhenti dibelakang gedung tempat mobil Akashi terparkir. Belum semenit berhenti, Kuroko sudah menghambur ke pelukan Akashi.

"Sei-kun…"

Kuroko terisak pelan, Kuroko anak baik yang tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Kuroko memilih Akashi bukan karena apa-apa, tapi karena dia adalah Akashi Seijuurou, orang yang membuat Kuroko jatuh hati sangat dalam.

Akashi mengelus-elus punggung Kuroko. Sebenarnya Akashi tidak suka melihat kekasihnya menangis karena orang lain, tapi ini salah nya juga yang terlalu cepat bertindak begitu hanya karena tidak bisa mengontrol rasa cemburunya. Akashi tidak suka jika Kuroko didekati siapapun, kecuali hanya dirinya. Karena Kuroko adalah kekasih nya, kekasih hati yang mampu melunturkan ego nya.

"Tetsuya.. maaf"

Bahkan kata maaf dengan mudah terucap dari bibir sang absolut hanya demi malaikat biru tercinta

"Sei-kun tidak salah, aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Seharusnya aku menyelesaikan masalah ku sendiri"

"Tetsuya, kau adalah kekasihku, masalahmu juga patut ku selesaikan"

Akashi memeluk Kuroko dengan erat, begitu pula Kuroko.

.

Tetes air dari hangit menyadarkan dua makhluk yang tengah berbagi kasih. Akashi melihat ke langit yang sudah mendung. Tetes air itu semakin deras.

Akashi buru-buru membawa Kuroko kedalam mobilnya. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku belakang.

"Hujan.." Kuroko melihat ke jendela yang sudah basah berembun

"Tetsuya.. dingin"

Akashi memeluk Kuroko dari samping, kepala nya dengan manja bersandar-sandar pada pundak Kuroko.

"Sei-kun?"

Akashi mengangkat kepala nya menatap wajah Kuroko yang begitu polos menggemaskan. Akashi terkekeh pelan lalu mencuri satu kecupan manis pada batang hidung Kuroko.

Kuroko tersipu malu.

Kecupan di hidung diturunkan ke bibir, menikmati ranum nya bibir malaikat biru. Sang iblis ketagihan, ingin lebih. Lidah Akashi membelai lekukan bibir Kuroko, mencari celah untuk memasuki rongga yang lebih hangat. Kuroko tidak menolak.

Kini lidah mereka saling adu tari, melilit satu sama lain, menyesap rasa yang diberi.

Tangan Akashi menyelusup dalam kaos Kuroko dan menyentuh nipel Kuroko.

"Hmmppp.."

Desahan Kuroko harus tertahan karena gulatan lidah mereka belum selesai.

Akashi mendorong badan Kuroko untuk bersandaran, sementara Akashi mulai mengangkat baju Kuroko. Bibir Akashi melepas permainan mulut, bibir nya turun membubuhi tanda kepemilikkan di leher Kuroko. Kuroko mengankat kepala nya memberi akses lebih untuk Akashi.

Akashi memilin-milin nipel Kuroko dengan perlahan, menggoda dengan penuh hasrat hingga puting itu menegang.

"Tetsuya.. apa ini enak?"

Kuroko memalingkan wajah nya kesamping, malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sensitive itu.

Akashi mulai memainkan nipple Kuroko dengan lidah nya, mengulum perlahan dan mengigit kecil.

"Nghhh ah Sei-kun"

Cukup bermain disana, Akashi menarik tubuh Kuroko untuk tertidur diatas tubuh Akashi yang mulai berbaring diatas jok kursi.

"Sekarang giliran Tetsuya"

Kuroko malu-malu harus melakukan yang serupa yang sudah Akashi lakukan. Kuroko mengangkat baju Akashi. Nipel Akashi sudah terlihat, benar-benar menarik.

Kuroko mencoba mencium nipel itu, menjilatnya dengan arah memutar dan menyusu disana.

"Hmmm Tetsuyaa jago.."

Kuroko bersemu merah mendengar pujian Akashi, dan tambah bersemu saat merasakan ada yang menganjal dibawah sana. Mata Kuroko sedikit melirik ke selangkangan Akashi yang sudah menggunung.

Kuroko menurunkan badan nya lalu berhenti di selangkangan Akashi.

"Sudah bangun ya?"

"Tetsuya.. jangan menggodaku begitu"

Kuroko polos sekali berkata begitu tapi muka tetap datar hanya dihiasi rona merah di pipi.

Kuroko mencium gundukan itu lalu membuka celana Akashi dan menyampirkan celana itu di sandaran kursi bersama dengan celana dalam.

Penis Akashi berdiri tegak menantang. Kuroko menelan ludah berkali-kali, kadang ia berfikir bagaimana bisa penis Akashi sebegini kekar.

Kuroko mengenggam penis Akashi dan mulai menaik-turunkan perlahan.

"Besar sekali"

Akashi tidak tahan dengan dirty talk polos dari kekasihnya, penis nya terasa siap meledak kapan saja jika terus digoda begitu.

Kuroko mengemut penis Akashi layaknya makan permen sambil memainkan dua bola yang juga sudah snagat membulat.

"Ahh.. Tetsuya sayang.."

"Hmmm"

Kuroko bergumam tidak jelas yang memberi efek getaran ke penis Akashi. Akashi bisa mabuk kepaayng jika begini terus.

Akashi menahan kepala Kuroko yang naik turun. Akashi bangun dari posisi berbaring dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kuroko yang menghadap nya dengan tatapan binggung.

"Tetsuya kenapa agresif sekali hari ini?"

"Itu… itu karena…"

Kuroko malu-malu untuk menjawab, ia menundukkan keplaa nya yang langsung diangkat kembali oleh Akashi.

"Katakan saja Tetsuya"

"Itu karena aku sudah membuat Sei-kun cemburu, Sei-kun jadi marah, aku ingin membuat Sei-kun senang kembali"

"Tetsuya, kau tidak perlu sampai begini hanya untuk itu. aku bisa bersama mu saja sudah sangat senang, sayang"

Kuroko menatap bola mata Akashi, tidak ada kebohongan disana.

"Jadi, apa ini sampai disini saja?"

"Sayangnya tidak"

Akashi mendorong tubuh Kuroko untuk berbaring dan balik menindih Kuroko.

Akashi melepaskan celana Kuroko dan dalaman nya, penis Kuroko juga sudah menenagang tapi tak sebesar punya Akashi.

Akashi membasahi dua jarinya lalu mulai memasukkan kedalam lubang Kuroko membuat persiapan.

"Ahh Sei-kun.."

Akashi membuat gerakkan menggunting agar lebih cepat siap karena penis nya sudah tidak sabar.

"Nghh.. ah"

Setelah ia rasa cukup, dua jari itu ditarik dan digantikan dengan penis nya.

"Aku masuk, sayang"

Jleb..

"Arggh.. ittaii.."

Meski udah berkali-kali pernah melakukan, Kuroko tetap sedikit merasa nyeri. Akashi memberi waktu untuk Kuroko sekalian ia rasakan bagaimana lubang ketat Kuroko.

Akashi melirik Kuroko yang sudah menganggukan kepala nya. akashi pun tersenyum dan mencium bibir Kuroko sekilas lalu mulai bergerak keluar masuk.

"Ahh ahh"

"Tetsuya.. nggghh.."

Akashi juga menjilat nipel Kuroko yang semakin membuat Kuroko terangsang.

"Ahh Sei-kun.. nggg"

"Ahh.."

Akashi menarik kedua tangan Kuroko, otomatis membuat kedua badan Kuroko semakin turun, itu membuat penis Akashi menancap lebih dalam dilubang Kuroko.

"Ahhh Sei-kun.. ahh.."

"Ya Tetsuya.. ya.. hahh hah.. ngh"

Semakin dalam menancap rasanya semakin enak, Akashi sudah lepas control untuk lembut. Gerakan menusuknya semakin liar dan cepat.

"Sei-kun.. ini… ahh sangat.. cepatt.. hmm hmmm"

"Sebentar lagi sayang… sebentar lagi.. ahh"

"Ahhh Sei-kun tak tahan lagi… Sei-kunnnnnn.."

Kuroko duluan menyemburkan cairan putih kental itu mengenai badan dan wajahnya. Saat klimaks, lubang Kuroko malah menyempit dan semakin menjepit penis Akashi.

"Ahhh sayanggg… Tetsuyaa.."

Akashi membenamkan penis nya dalam-dalam dan menyemprot spermanya disana.

Mereka berdua saling lirik satu sama lain, berpelukkan dan tersenyum.

.

.

Kringg .. kring..

Akashi mengambil ponsel nya yang diletakkan di dashboard. Sebuah panggilan dari ibu nya masuk.

" _Seijuurou kau dimana? Apa Kuroko-kun bersama mu?"_

"Ya Okaa-sama. Ada apa?"

" _Syukurlah jika begitu. Tadi dia keluar rumah buru-buru dan belum kembali sampai sekarang padahal sudah hujan deras"_

"Dia bersama ku sekarang, kami dalam perjalanan pulang"

" _Baiklah jika begitu. Hati-hati ya"_

"Ha'i"

Akashi kembali meletakkan ponselnya di dashboard. Akashi melirik ke bangku belakang dimana kekasihnya sedang tertidur setelah lelah bermain.

Akashi tersenyum melihat Kuroko, saat ini Akashi tidak sendiri lagi. Dia punya seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya, yang tidak akan dilepas. Akashi sudah lama tidak merasa jiwa nya sehangat ini, dan itu semua karena Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mobil merah yang dikemudikan oleh Akashi melaju kencang membelah jalanan yang basah dan hujan yang tak kunjung reda, tapi mereka yang ada dimobil itu tidak merasa kedinginan karena rasa hangat dari perasaan yang saling mencintai memenuhi udara dimobil.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau baca, sudah mau fav dan follow! ^^

Big Thanks to **Kaluki Lukari, Liuruna, Taurus'99, vira-hime, Izumi-H, Vanilla Parfait** yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberi review di chapter sebelumnya ^^

TERIMAKASIH~


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : BECAUSE IT IS YOU!**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE(?), HURT/COMFORT(?) (baca saja lah hehehe)**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARN! TYPO, GAJE(?), DLL…**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

.

GREP! Sepasang tangan kekar memeluk dari belakang pinggang pemuda bersurai biru yang sedang asik mengaduk-ngaduk sesuatu didalam kuali.

"Tetsuyaaa.."

"Sei-kun? Kenapa sudah bangun? Ini baru jam 5 pagi"

"Karena tidak ada Tetsuya disamping. Tetsuya kenapa cepat sekali bangun? Hmmm"

"Hari ini hari pertama ku kuliah, jadi harus cepat siap-siap"

"Tapi ini masih terlalu pagi, sayang. Aku belum dapat jatah"

Akashi mulai menciumi tengkuk leher Kuroko. Tangan di pinggang di naikkan menyentuh dada.

"Sei-kun ini didapur"

"Aku tahu"

"Nanti Akashi-san bisa lihat"

"Mereka belum bangun, Tetsuya"

Akashi menarik dagu Kuroko ke belakang agar dirinya dapat merasakan bibir manis nan sexy itu.

"Seihmmmmppt.."

Lidah Akashi dengan gesit membelai tiap lekuk bibir, tidak perlu banyak meminta izin untuk bisa masuk. Mereka beradu lidah. Kuroko tetap was-was Kearah pintu dapur.

"See? Tetsuya juga mau kan?"

"Eh? Ettoo.."

Akashi tertawa kecil kemudian mengigit ujung hidung kekasih nya. Kuroko jadi semakin bersemu merah.

Akashi menaikkan baju Kuroko, menyusu di pentolan dada datar.

"Ngghhh.. Sei-kun.. lidah nya.."

Kuroko dirangsang habis-habisan dengan lidah yang terus memilin basah.

"Hmmm"

Kuroko bisa merasakan sesuatu menonjol-nonjol dibawah sana. Celana piyama yang Akashi kenakan tidak tebal, itu membuat Kuroko melihat jelas apa yang sudah membesar disana.

 _Cessszzz.._

"Eh? Ahhh masakan ku!"

Kuroko hampir lupa bahwa ia sedang memasak.

"Sudah hampir gosong, ini gara-gara Sei-kun!"

Akashi tidak mampu menahan tawa nya memandang wajah Kuroko yang mencurut imut karena ngambek.

"Tak apa Tetsuya. Kita gantian masak nya"

"Huh?"

Tentu saja Akashi akan tetap melanjutkan, nafsu nya tidak bisa dihentikan hanya karena masakan gosong. Akashi meminta Kuroko berjongkok dibawah nya dan bersandar pada rak di property dapur kompor. Akashi melepas celana nya sendiri, memunculkan kejantanan nya pada wajah Kuroko.

"Nah Tetsuya, sarapan utama mu sudah menunggu"

Kuroko malu-malu dikata begitu, tapi tangan nya meraih juga penis Akashi. Digenggam erat meski tak muat. Kuroko menjilati kepala penis Akashi, mengemut nya perlahan.

"Ahhh~ Tetsuya…"

Sementara Kuroko bermain dengan penis Akashi, Akashi sibuk membolak balikkan nasi didalam kuali namun tetapfokus merasakan nikmat dipenis nya.

Kuroko memasukkan batang penis Akashi kedalam mulutnya, dihisap-hisap dengan kuat serta dibelai dengan lidah nya.

"Ahhh yaa yaa begitu Tetsuya…"

Hangat dan basah bercampur satu memberi sejuta rasa yang membuat melayang. Akashi terbuai penuh oleh lumatan mulut Kuroko.

Akashi menyudahi permainan Kuroko, Kuroko ditarik berdiri kembali.

"Giliran aku, Tetsuya. Tetsuya masak yang enak ya"

Akashi membalikkan tubuh Kuroko, Kuroko diminta menghadap ke kuali dan mulai memasukkan bumbu masakan ke kuali. Sedangkan Akashi melepas celana Kuroko. Meraba-raba lubang Kuroko dan membasahi lubang itu dengan lidahnya.

"Ahh Sei-kun.. itu.."

Akashi suka mendengar desahan kekasihnya, sangat merdu lebih dari kicauan burung pagi. Lidah Akashi mengobrak-abrik lubang tersebut hingga saliva yang menetes membasahi pangkal paha.

"Enggg Sei-kun.. ahh"

Cukup dirasa, permainan lidah segera ditukar dengan genjotan penis.

"Tetsuya, aku masuk, sayang"

Penis diulus-ulus didepan lubang, menggoda pantat Kuroko untuk semakin menungging.

JLEB!

"Argggg… Sei-kun…"

"Ya Tetsuya.. hmmmm"

Akashi menyodok dengan kuat, tubuh Kuroko tergoncang-goncang membuat nya kesulitan memasak.

"Ahhh Sei-kun pelan-pelan ah ah.."

"Tidak bisa Tetsuya.. errr"

"Ah ah"

Sodokan semakin cepat dan kuat menumbuk titik pusat kenikmatan, tubuh Kuroko tidak bisa tahan lagi. Aliran darah dipicu kencang memburu nafsu.

"Sei-kun.. akuu akuu.. ahhhhh…"

"Ahhh Tetsuyaaa.."

Akashi juga sama merasakan bagaimana kenikmatan itu datang mencapai puncak. Penis nya terasa tegang keras untuk memuncratkan isi yang banyak.

"Hahh.. hahh.."

Akashi mencabut penis nya kembali, lubang Kuroko berwarna putih karena dipenuhi sperma Akashi.

Akashi berbaik hati mengambil minuman untuk kekasihnya.

"Tetsuya minum dulu"

Kuroko pun tersenyum. Diseka nya keringat pada dahi Akashi, lalu menyodorkan gelas yang masih terisi setengah air untuk diminum juga oleh Akashi.

Akashi menerima gelas itu, dengan jahil ia meminum tepat dibekas bibir Kuroko.

Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa bahagia sampai tak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengintip disana.

.

Akashi Shiori menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Adegan sex sesama jenis antara anak nya dan anak teman nya. Shiori shock, tapi tak mampu menghentikan.

Keterkejutan nya tidak ber arti ketika melihat anak semata wayang nya tersenyum dan tertawa lepas. Terlihat sangat bahagia.

Sebagai seorang ibu, ia turut bahagia. Shiori memang pernah meminta Kuroko untuk membantu Akashi kan? tapi ia tak menyangka melambung sejauh ini.

Shiori membalik badan, berjalan kembali menuju kamar tidurnya.

.

"Masaomi"

"Hmm?"

Shiori setengah berbaring disamping suami nya yang masih terlelap.

"Kurasa Seijuurou harus segera menikah ya?"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Kita ini sudah tua, mau menunggu sampai kapan menimang cucu?"

"Emang nya si keras kepala itu sudah punya pasangan? Kau ini seperti tidak tahu saja"

"He-emm, aku tahu. Tapi kurasa dia sudah memang sudah punya"

Shiori senyum-senyum sendiri kemudian tidur di atas dada suaminya.

Masaomi heran saja, ia coba membuka mata sedikit mengintip raut wajah istrinya yang sedang berseri-seri.

"Memang nya siapa pasangan nya?"

"Kuroko-kun"

"HAH?"

Badan kekar yang kulitnya sudah keriput langsung ditegakkan. Kepala Shiori sampai hampir terkilir.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Aku hanya merasa mereka cocok"

Bohong, Shiori jelas tidak akan memberi tahu apa yang dilihat tadi.

"Mereka sama-sama pria"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Apa kau gila? Hah?"

"Di Jepang pernikahan sesama jenis tidak melanggar hukum. Tidak ada yang salah dengan ini"

"Yang salah adalah nama baik keluarga kita!"

"Masaomi! Nama keluarga kita akan baik-baik saja, kita sudah cukup tua. Seijuurou dan keturunan nya yang akan melanjutkan ini. Percayakan pada nya!"

Masaomi mengeram tertahan. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Pagi-pagi nya dapat kabar begini.

"Keluarga Kuroko juga tidak akan setuju!"

"Aku yang akan bicarakan pada mereka"

"Arghh! Keras kepala, pantas saja anak mu keras kepala juga!"

"Dia anak mu juga, Masaomi!"

"TERSERAHLAH!"

Masaomi turun dari kasur, berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi dan membantingkeras pintu tersebut.

Shiori menghela nafas lelah, tadinya ia tidak berfikir akan serumit ini. Ia hanya ingin anak nya cepat bahagia, dan membawa pula kebahagiaan untuk keluarga nya.

.

Akashi dan Kuroko berdiri mematung didepan pintu mewah dari kayu jati. Mereka tidak berniat menguping, sama sekali tidak. Tadi mereka hanya ingin berjalan ke kamar saja, memang harus melewati kamar itu dulu. Suara lantang dari dalam yang menarik perhatian mereka.

Kuroko sudah bergemetar takut, sementara Akashi mengeram marah.

"S-sei-kun.." lirih nya perih

"Tchh.."

Akashi dengan cepat menarik tangan Kuroko meninggalkan tempat itu menuju tujuan awal mereka.

BLAM! Akashi juga membanting pintu karena tidak bisa mengontrol emosi nya.

Kuroko semakin takut, kaki nya lemas ingin jatuh.

Akashi tahu itu, segera ia menopang tubuh Kuroko, memeluknya erat menyalurkan tenaga.

"Sei-kun.. gomene"

"Tetsuya tidak salah"

Itu hanya ucapan Akashi saja. Fakta nya, Kuroko telah membuat orang tua Akashi bertengkar. Kuroko tidak ingin jadi perusak hubungan, Kuroko tahu betapa agung nama besar keluarga Akashi.

Kuroko mendekap Akashi dengan erat, meminta lebih banyak bantuan untuk sekedar bertahan berdiri dengan kaki sendiri.

"Tetsuya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku"

.

.

Kuroko tidak mood. Harusnya hari pertama kuliah itu dipenuhi dengan kesenangan, misalnya berkenalan dengan beberapa teman yang satu kelas, atau sok baik pada dosen biar gampang dapat nilai. Tapi Kuroko lebih memilih diam saja, tidak ada niat untuk apapun lagi. Tenaga nya hampir mencapai angka nol.

Kuroko resah, gelisah, galau. Ia sudah sangat mencintai Akashi, ingin terus bersama Akashi, terus berbagi kasih dengan sosok itu, namun sepertinya sudah harus terhenti.

Kuroko mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon tempat yang pernah Akashi tunjukkan. Adem sekali disini, dan tidak terlalu ramai.

Gundah dalam hati tak kunjung hilang, pikiran nya berpusat pada hubungan nya.

Jepang memang tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan sesama jenis, tapi bukan berarti setiap keluarga mengizinkan anaknya memiliki hubungan sesama jenis. Kuroko paham itu.

Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan? Memaksa keadaan adalah tidak mungkin. Kuroko sangat malu dengan keluarga Akashi sekarang, entah mau dilempar kemana kulit mukanya.

 _Drrtt…_

Getaran ponsel menyadarkan. Sebuah pesan masuk dari kekasih hati.

 _From : Sei-kun_

 _Tetsuya, nasi goreng nya asin sekali._

Pff.. Kuroko menahan tawa. Ini membuat nya sedikit tenang, karena Akashi Seijuurou sumber kebahagiaan nya.

 _To : Sei-kun_

 _Itu gara-gara Sei-kun kan_

Tapi ketenangan itu kali ini datang hanya sedikit, sangat sedikit dan sekarang kembali digantikan oleh kegundahan yang berlipat ganda.

Kuroko semakin terbuai oleh pesona Akashi, Kuroko semakin terlalu dalam mencintai Akashi, tapi sekarang dirinya ditarik secara paksa untuk keluar dari lautan cinta yang membara itu.

Kuroko tersenyum getir, ia tak ingin jadi egois. Kuroko hanya kekasih, tetapi Masaomi dan Shiori adalah orangtua nya. sudah jelaskan mana yang harusnya lebih dipentingkan?

Tangan lemah itu dipaksakan mengetik pesan singkat lagi, bergetar-getar membuat semakin lama menekan tiap huruf yang ingin disusun.

Setelah selesai, dibaca lagi, ditimbang lagi, dirasa lagi. Akhirnya tombol kirim ditekan.

.

.

Nasi goreng buatan tadi pagi memang agak asin, tapi tetap masih bisa dimakan. Akashi hanya jahil ingin menggoda kekasihnya.

Pesan itu iseng dikirim, tapi Akashi senang mendapat balasan yang tak kalah menggoda nya.

Akashi tersenyum tampan, wallpaper ponsel bergambar kekasih nya itu dikecup berkali-kali. Setelah itu diletakkan kembali ke dalam laci meja kerja. Akashi bermaksud balik bekerja, tapi ponsel nya kembali bergetar.

Satu pesan masuk dari sang kekasih.

Akashi kembali tersenyum, dengan bahagia pesan itu dibuka. Namun, isi pesan itu merengut senyuman nya, menghilangkan kelap-kelip kebahagiaan.

Akashi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, mata nya berdelit tajam menatap layar ponsel.

 _From : Tetsuya_

 _Sei-kun, maaf. Mungkin kita sampai disini saja._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca, fav, follow, review.

BIG THANKS buat **nimuixkim90, Izumi-H, Vanilla Parfait** yang sudah menyempatkan waktu memberi review di chapter sebelumnya.

TERIMAKASIH~


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : BECAUSE IT IS YOU!**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE(?), HURT/COMFORT(?) (baca saja lah hehehe)**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARN! TYPO, GAJE(?), DLL…**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

 **.**

Akashi tidak peduli jika nanti mobil yang sedang di kendarai saat ini menabrak sesuatu atau masuk jurang atau meledak atau apapun itu. ia hanya ingin segera bertemu dengan seseorang yang beberapa saat lalu mengatakan kata terlarang secara tidak langsung, PUTUS.

"Tetsuya"

Nama itu tidak henti disebut-sebut, takut sekali bisa lupa jika berhenti menyebut barang satu detik.

Gas diinjak semakin dalam, roda berputar semakin cepat, angin dilawan. Tujuan harus segera sampai bahkan kalau bisa dalam hitungan detik.

.

.

Kuroko mengenggam erat ponsel nya, menunggu balasan atas pesan yang tadi dikirim. Hati nya tak karuan bergerumuh, sesuatu seperti akan terjadi.

Kuroko merasa tak tenang untuk duduk, mondar mandir pun tak dapat membantu. Lelah berfikir mengapa pesan nya tak kunjung dibalas, Kuroko memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, berniat jalan-jalan keluar arena kampus.

Baru saja melewati gerbang kampus, sebuah mobil merah yang tak asing lagi berhenti tepat didepan nya.

"TETSUYA"

Tergesa-gesa, si pengemudi yang sudah jelas adalah Akashi, keluar sambil menyebut nama kekasihnya.

"Akashi-kun"

DEG!

Akashi gagap berkata-kata mendengar bibir manis itu menyebut kembali nama marga nya, padahal telinga nya sudah melekat pada nama panggilan yang sangat disukai nya.

Diam, Akashi diam untuk sejenak. Ok, masalah nama panggilan bukan masalah besar karena saat ini ada masalah yang lebih besar yang harus diselesaikan.

Tangan nya merogoh saku jas, ponsel merah di unlock. Pesan tadi dibuka kembali, Akashi mengikis jaraknya dengan Kuroko yang masih berdiri di pintu gerbang.

"Tetsuya, jelaskan padaku apa maksud pesan ini?"

"Aku rasa Akashi-kun bukan orang bodoh kan? maksud pesan itu jelas seperti yang tertulis disana"

Kuroko berusaha berbicara normal, berusaha tidak bergetar, berusaha tidak takut. Kuroko yang ingin menyudahi hubungan ini, ia yang meminta, jadi ia tak boleh terlihat lemah.

"Tetsuya, apa jari mu terkilir saat mengetik pesan?"

"Akashi-kun jangan bercanda"

"Aku tidak bercanda, sayang. Jari mu pasti terkilir kan? makanya pesan seperti ini bisa terkirim"

"Jari ku baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh dengan pesan itu? apa kau tau maksud pesan itu? apa kau tidak berfikir saat mengetik nya atau pada saat kau mengirim nya?!"

Akashi ingin tenang, tapi tidak bisa. Emosi nya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun, ia ingin marah pada kekasihnya yang sudah bercanda kelewat begini.

"A-aku sungguh-sungguh"

"BOHONG!"

Suara Akashi terdengar lantang, menekan kan kata yang dianggap sudah paling tepat.

Kuroko terkejut, badan nya bergetar karena takut.

"Aku yakin kau bohong Tetsuya! Lihat! Kau saja ketakutan begitu. Hentikan candaan ini, Tetsuya! Ini tidak lucu!"

Kuroko tau dirinya lemah terhadap pria dihadapan nya ini, Kuroko tau dirinya sangat mencintai Akashi. Tapi Kuroko sudah membuat keputusan.

"ITU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH!"

Kuroko juga mengeluarkan suara nya yang tak kalah keras dengan suara Akashi. Masa bodoh sama orang-orang yang sekarang berbisik tentang mereka, kuroko juga perlu membuktikan pada Akashi, ia tidak selemah itu.

Ponsel Akashi terjatuh, lebih tepat nya tangan itu tidak sanggup mengenggam lagi. Mata nya menatap tak percaya pada kekasih nya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Tetsuya jadi begini?"

Suara itu melembut, takut jika yang mendengar ikut marah lagi. Akashi tidak ingin mendengar teriakan yang menyuarakan perih untuknya.

"Ini yang terbaik. Aku tidak mau merusak hubungan keluarga Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun harus mendapat yang lebih pantas dari pada aku"

"Tetsuya, apa kau tahu?"

Akashi mendekat, tangan nya di ulurkan untuk mencengkram kedua pundak Kuroko.

"Aku rela kehilangan seluruh harta warisan keluarga ku, aku rela membuang marga nama ku, jika itu bisa membuat ku tetap bersama mu, Tetsuya"

"Tidak, Akashi-kun. Jangan begitu"

"Katakan jika kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, Tetsuya. Katakan saja. Itu kan yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku mencintai Akashi-kun, tapi—"

"Tapi apa Tetsuya? Jika kau mencintaiku, kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku. Kita bisa lewati ini bersama, sayang. Percayalah padaku"

Cengkraman itu semakin kuat, Kuroko bisa merasakan hati Akashi yang bergetar. Kuroko tidak tega, Akashi tidak pernah terlihat separah ini sebelumnya.

"Aku percaya pada Akashi-kun, tapi ini berat. Maaf Akashi-kun, kita memang lebih baik putus saja"

Kuroko menurunkan tangan Akashi yang ada dipundak nya, tangan nya terasa begitu dingin padahal cuaca sedang tidak berangin.

"Aku permisi dulu"

Akashi mematung begitu saja, ia kehabisan cernaan kata untuk membujuk sang kekasih. Akashi tau Kuroko keras kepala, tapi apakah hati nya sekeras itu juga? Tak berkesayangan untuk meninggalkan Akashi? Akashi masih mematung bahkan saat langkah kaki Kuroko sudah semakin menjauh, badan Akashi kaku untuk bergerak. Musim gugur belum datang, tapi hubungan nya gugur duluan.

Sebuah mobil hitam sedan tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Akashi, orang-orang tertarik untuk memindahkan arah pandangan nya demi melirik sosok yang ikut hadir ditengah suasana perih.

"Akashi"

Ia turun dari mobil itu, menghampiri Akashi yang menjadi sorot tontonan di depan kampus, kemudian ia berjongkok untuk memungut ponsel mahal yang berbaring tenang ditanah.

Akashi masih tak bergeming, orang itu menarik tangan Akashi untuk pergi dari sana.

"Lepaskan, Nijimura! Jangan mengangguku"

"Untuk apa kau disini? Apa kau tidak malu?"

Malu? Ya, Akashi dipermaluin oleh kekasihnya. Akashi tidak pernah merasa sedalam ini ketika jatuh cinta, tapi Kuroko, si bocah yang tiba-tiba tinggal dirumah nya membuatnya separah ini. Dan sekarang Kuroko mengakhiri hubungan ini. Padahal Akashi berfikir cinta nya telah sempurna, cinta nya telah indah bermekaran, semua hanya bayangan yang sirna saat ini.

"Akashi, ayo"

Nijimura tidak ingin harga diri Akashi jatuh lebih bawah lagi jika sampai Akashi benar-benar galau didepan kampus seperti ABG alay zaman sekarang.

Nijimura menarik Akashi lebih kuat lagi, membawa nya ke dalam mobil Akashi. Mobil Nijimura akan dibawa oleh orang suruhan nya.

"Saya mewakili untuk meminta maaf untuk kejadian yang memalukan ini"

Nijimura tahu sopan santun yang baik dan benar. Ia membungkuk hormat sebelum menutup pintu mobil dan melajukan meninggalkan Universitas Teiko.

.

Kuroko menangis dibalik semak belukar, sangat deras dan keras. Sakit rasanya harus mengatakan semua itu, lebih lagi saat melihat bagaimana orang yang sangat dicintai menjadi separah itu.

'Apa ini sudah benar?'

Perasaan bersalah terlalu dalam menyuaraki. Kuroko mencintai Akashi, itu ada sedikitpun ragu disana, tapi apa daya saat orang tua tidak menyetujui?

Perlahan Kuroko menghapus airmata nya, menyakinkan diri seperti ini akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

"Putar"

"Huh?"

"Kubilang putar"

Nijimura gagal paham tapi tetap menuruti apa yang diperintahkan.

"Mau kemana? Kita harus kembali ke kantor"

"Night Club"

"Tapi ini masih sia—"

Nijimura tidak akan melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sepasang mata sudah mendelik tajam. Dengan berat hati Nijimura mengantarkan Akashi pada NightClub milik Mibuchi yang sudah menjadi tempat langganan mereka.

.

"Are.. Sei-chan?"

Mibuchi tampak terkejut melihat ada yang datang siang bolong begini. Dirinya sedang sibuk maskeran di ruang tengah. Tempat ini selain menjadi night club juga sekaligus rumah nya Mibuchi.

"Woi Mibuchi, tolong jaga dia. Aku kembali setelah jam pulang kantor"

Nijimura tidak bisa meninggalkan kantor begitu saja, tetap harus diurus sampai kelar.

Akashi duduk di sofa ruangan, mata itu tampak tak bercahaya lagi. Redup dan kelam. Mibuchi sampai miris melihat bagaimana keadaan Akashi yang biasanya tampil mengesankan.

"Sei-chan baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan ganggu aku, ambilkan saja wine ku"

Mibuchi tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi sepertinya terlibat dengan ini cukup menyusahkan. Akhirnya Mibuchi hanya menuruti dengan meletakkan 5 botol wine favorit Akashi, setelah itu meninggalkan Akashi sendirian diruang tengah.

Akashi meneguk wine tersebut langsung dari botolnya, tidak peduli jas atau kemaja mahal nya basah penuh noda wine. Ia hanya haus, ingin minum lebih banyak tanpa henti, ingin melepas dahaga ini.

Satu botol habis dalam satu kali minum. Itu tidak cukup, botol kedua dibuka. Diteguk dengan cara yang sama, seolah hanya ini lah minuman paling menyegarkan dalam kehidupan.

Akashi terluka, luka yang dibuat dan harus diobati oleh orang yang sama.

"Tetsuya"

Lirih, sangat lirih. Akashi yakin dia mampu memperjuangkan cinta nya, dia tidak mungkin kalah dengan kondisi sialan seperti ini. Karena Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang tidak akan lagi tergantikan dalam hati nya. tapi bagaimana jika memang Kuroko yang tidak mencintai nya lagi? Akashi bisa memaksa siapa saja, memerintah siapa saja, namun untuk Kuroko, ia tidak sanggup berlaku kasar. Hati nya sangat luluh hanya untuk Kuroko seorang.

.

.

Malam hari sudah semakin larut, baik Akashi maupun Kuroko belum ada yang pulang kerumah.

Akashi Shiori sangat cemas. Ia menghubungi Akashi tetapi ponselnya tidak aktif, lalu mencoba menghubungi Kuroko tetapi tidak dijawab. Shiori takut bahwasanya percakapannya dengan Masaomi didengar oleh mereka.

"Sayang, Seijuurou dan Kuroko-kun belum pulang juga. Apa mungkin mereka mendengar percakapan kita?"

Shiori duduk disamping Masaomi yang sedang menonton berita di televisi pada ruang keluarga.

"Bagus jika mereka mendengarnya, dengan begitu mereka akan berjaga jarak"

"SAYANG! Bagaimana jika mereka kabur berdua?"

Masaomi menatap istrinya lekat-lekat. Romote tv diletak pada pinggiran sofa.

"Shiori, sebenarnya kenapa kau tampak sangat ingin Seijuurou menikah dengan Kuroko-kun?"

Dag Dig Dug! Shiori bergerak canggung, matanya menghindari tatapan Masaomi yang sudah berusaha mengorek alasan dibalik sikap nya.

"Kenapa kau jadi diam?"

"I-itu.. bukan begitu, bagi ku Seijuurou terlihat sangat akrab dengan Kuroko-kun, dia jadi lebih ceria daripada biasanya. jadi ku kira Kuroko-kun dapat selamanya menjaga anak kita"

Shiori merasa sedikit lega karena lidah nya masih dapat bergulir lancar untuk berbicara.

"Kau yakin hanya itu?"

"Iya, tentu. Lagian Kuroko-kun anak dari sahabatmu. Bukankah ini bisa membuat hubungan kita dengan keluarga Kuroko tambah baik? Iya kan?"

"Kau benar, tapi aku tetap tidak setuju"

"Kenapa?"

Shiori geram sekali dengan suami nya. mau nya sih memberi tahu yang sebenarnya, tapi ia takut suami nya malah tambah marah dan berlaku yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku tidak setuju bukan karena keluarga Kuroko atau Kuroko-kun yang tidak baik. Masalah ku hanya satu, mereka sama-sama pria"

"Zaman sekarang ini, sudah biasa hubungan seperti itu. hukum juga tidak melarang"

"Ini akibat nya jika terus mengikuti tren zaman, etika jadi hancur"

Shiori lelah berdebat dengan suami nya, keluarga ini memang menjunjung tinggi nilai moral dan tradisi. Pernikahan sesama jenis dianggap tidak bermoral. Meskipun begitu, Shiori saat ini lebih mencemaskan dua pemuda itu yang tak kunjung terlihat batang hidung nya. Shiori khawatir jika dugaan nya benar bahwa mereka mendengar, hubungan mereka akan berantakkan. Insting seorang ibu memang sangat tajam.

.

.

"Woi Akashi, sudah lah, kau kacau begini hanya karena bocah itu?"

Akashi tak perlu membuka suara, keadaan nya yang sekarang cukup menjawab. Dirinya lesu tak bersemangat, lengan kemeja sebelah naik sebelah turun, dasi sudah turun tak rapi, kemeja sudah kusut, jas nya dipakai menutupi wajah.

Nijimura tidak suka melihat Akashi dipermainkan begini, ia sempat kaget saat tau Akashi ternyata sudah berpacaran dengan Kuroko. Tapi saat ini, kesempatan ini tidak boleh dilewatkan. Nijimura harus mengakui bahwa dia senang karena Kuroko memutuskan Akashi, dengan begitu ia bisa miliki Akashi.

"Akashi, Kuroko itu sudah meninggalkan mu. Kenapa kau masih memikirkan nya sedalam itu?"

Jas ditarik turun guna melihat bagaimana ekspresi Akashi dengan topic yang dibicarakan.

Wajahnya masih sendu, namun Nijimura tau Akashi pasti dengar apa saja yang dia ucapkan.

"Dia sudah tidak mencintai mu lagi, dia tega menyakiti mu. Lihat keadaan mu sekarang! Semua karena dirinya. Kau ingat saat malam itu dia mendorong ku? Saat itu kau juga kacau karena dirinya. Apa baik nya dia? Dia hanya menyakitimu, menyusahkan. Dia masih bocah, tidak mengerti cinta"

Itu benar! Kuroko merepotkan, Kuroko membuat Akashi hilang kendali dan emosi, membuat Akashi mabuk sebegini parah, Kenapa Akashi harus menyukai orang macam itu? tapi karena memang itu Kuroko, Akashi rela mati demi bersamanya.

"Kita sudah lama mengenal, aku mengerti sepenuhnya tentang mu"

Hasut, hasutan terus diberi. Nijimura menyukai Akashi, anggap saja ini bentuk perjuangan Nijimura untuk mendapatkan cinta Akashi.

"Aku menyayangi mu, Akashi. Aku jauh lebih pantas dari pada dia, aku tidak akan menyakiti mu begini, tidak akan membiarkan mu bersedih seperti ini. Selama kita kenal, apa aku pernah meninggalkan mu? Tidak kan? seharusnya kau tidak pernah mengenal dia, tidak pernah mencoba hubungan dengan bocah itu"

Itu juga benar! Seharusnya Akashi sadar umur nya berapa dan umur Kuroko berapa. Tapi sudah terlanjur, Akashi sudah terlanjur masuk dalam lingakaran cinta yang Kuroko bentuk, terjerat didalam nya dan tak mungkin keluar lagi.

Namun, semua yang Nijimura ucapkan, pelan-pelan menarik nya keluar. Lingkaran itu tidak kuat lagi,tidak aman lagi.

Entah karena Akashi yang sedang tidak fit, atau wangi wine yang memenuhi ruangan, atau juga suara music keras dari ruang night club? Semua beriring membawa nya keluar dari lingkaran itu.

Nijimura bisa menyadari bahwa Akashi mulai paham perkataaan nya dan mengikuti arus pembicaraan.

"Tidak akan apa-apa jika kau juga meninggalkan nya, kau memang harus berhenti memikirkan nya. dia yang menginginkan ini, dia yang meminta putus"

Fakta yang tak bisa dihindari, Nijimura mengaktifkan ponsel Akashi hanya untuk menunjukkan kembali isi pesan yang Kuroko kirimkan. Isi pesan yang mengakibatkan semua ini.

"Kau sudah baca dengan jelas, tidak ada yang salah. Dia yang meminta"

Akashi memandang Nijimura, wajah Nijimura sangat serius. Kuroko seperti penjahat sekarang, dan Nijimura adalah hakim nya serta Akashi lah korban nya. penjahat itu sedang dihakimi, dan korban akhirnya menyetujui itu.

Akashi sadar sepenuhnya dirinya masih mencintai Kuroko dan hanya Kuroko. Sementara untuk Nijimura, Akashi menganggapnya sahabat baik dan bagi nya ini sekedar curhatan belaka, tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Nijimura tidak salah, Kuroko yang meminta ini. Akashi terlalu cinta sampai tak sanggup mengakui apalagi menerima itu.

"Shuuzo"

Nijimura senang mendengar nama kecil nya di panggil, itu berarti dia berhasil, dia pemenang nya. memang dalam keadaan begini, pengaruh sekecil apaapun akan memberi dampak besar.

Padahal hati Akashi masih terus memanggil nama Kuroko, tapi tubuhnya sedang malas bereaksi menolak pelukan yang sedang diberi Nijimura.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tenang sekarang. Ayo pulang, ibu mu berpuluh kali menelepon"

.

.

Nijimura kembali mengendarai mobil Akashi untuk mengantar nya pulang, Akashi masih sedikit pusing karena meneguk sangat banyak wine. Diam-diam Nijimura terusan tersenyum, ia lega karena Akashi setidaknya sudah baik-baik. Semenjak Akashi berpacaran dengan Kuroko, Akashi sudah jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Nijimura. Biasanya mereka kompak kemana-mana. Itu membuat Nijimura merasa tidak senang. Nijimura memang tidak pernah berniat merusak hubungan mereka, ia sangat sabar menunggu saat-saat seperti ini.

"Akashi, kau mau makan dulu?"

"Tidak usah"

"Kau yakin tidak lapar?"

"Iya"

Mobil itu dengan mulus memperlambat laju nya karena sudah hampir sampai tujuan.

Didepan gerbang, sebuah taksi juga baru berhenti dan tampak seseorang turun dari taksi itu. surai yang tersinari lampu mobil terlihat berwarna biru muda, Kuroko ternyata juga baru sampai dirumah.

Tinn.. Tinn..

Klakson dibunyikan agar taksi itu cepat menyingkir.

Kuroko menoleh kearah mobil, sedikit terkejut karena pulang bersamaan dengan Akashi walau tidak satu rute. Tapi Kuroko melihat Akashi yang duduk dibangku penumpang dan orang lain yang mengemudikan mobil itu.

Tin.. tin…..

Sengaja diperkuat klakson, taksi segera meninggalkan tempat.

Kuroko berbaik hati sekalian membuka kan gerbang, Nijimura dengan gas penuh menerobos masuk.

.

"Kuroko-kun.."

"Tadaima Akashi-san"

"Okaeriiiii.."

Shiori langsung menghampiri Kuroko yang baru memasuki rumah, raut wajahnya sangat cemas tetapi sudah bisa tersenyum.

"Seijuurou mana?"

"Tadaima Okaa-sama"

Kuroko baru saja akan menjawab, tapi Akashi sudah memberi salam duluan.

"Eh ada Nijimura-kun juga"

"Konbanwa Akashi-san"

Shiori sudah harap-harap cemas melihat adanya Nijimura yang turut hadir. Kuroko juga tidak tersenyum atau menatap Akashi, begitu pula dengan Akashi.

"Aku mau istirahat. Terimakasih sudah mengantar ku, Shuuzo. Pulanglah dengan mobilku"

Kuroko terhenyak mendengar ada orang lain yang Akashi panggil dengan nama kecil nya secara baik-baik. Yang Kuroko tau, jika Akashi memanggil nama orang bukan dengan nama marga itu jika Akashi marah atau memberi perintah dan tidak menghormati orang itu. tapi yang ini beda, nada nya sama seperti Akashi memanggil nama kecil Kuroko.

Nijimura tersenyum lembut pada Akashi serta puas dengan menyadari reaksi Kuroko.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya pamit dulu, Akashi-san"

"Hati-hati Nijimura-kun"

Sebelum keluar, Nijimura mendelik Kuroko dengan seringai yang tak bisa diartikan.

Akashi menunggu sampai Nijimura masuk ke mobil lalu ia berjalan ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu, Masaomi yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan bisa turut merasakan atmosfer yang tidak menyenangkan antara anak nya dan Kuroko. Ia jadi curiga dengan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Didalam kamar, tidak ada yang berbicara sepatah kata pun. Sangat sunyi. Akashi sibuk dengan lembaran kerja nya, Kuroko sibuk dengan mata kuliah nya. mereka tidak saling melirik, tapi hati kedua nya masih gundah satu sama lain.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 1 malam, Kuroko sudah mengantuk tapi hawa sekarang sangat tidak enak untuk nyenyak dalam tidur.

Kuroko melirik Akashi, Akashi sejak tadi sama sekali tidak singgah di kasur. Hati nya jadi tambah sedih mengingat bagaimana biasanya tiap malam mereka berbagi kehangatan. Biasanya Akashi sudah akan mulai menggoda Kuroko, memancing dengan jahil.

Akashi memang tidak melihat kearah Kuroko, tapi mata nya saat melirik dokumen kerja sebenarnya fokus pada diri Kuroko. Akashi masih ingat perkataan Nijimura tadi, betapa jahat Kuroko membuat Akashi hampir gila.

Kring kring kring

Mereka berdua sama-sama tertarik untuk sadar ponsel siapa yang berdering tengah malam begini, ternyata adalah milik Akashi.

"Shuuzo?"

" _Kau belum tidur juga ternyata"_

"Kau juga"

Kuroko menoleh pada Akashi yang mulai berbicara antar suara.

'Shuuzo? Nijimura-san ya? Kenapa tengah malam begini?'

Kuroko memang mengatakan putus, tapi itu bukan murni keinginan nya kan? Entah mengapa rasanya tidak nyaman melihat Akashi mengobrol dengan orang lain tengah malam begini.

" _Apa dia disana?"_

"Ya"

" _Padahal dulu saat kita telfonan, kau selalu sendiri saja dikamar"_

Kuroko samar-samar mendengar itu. suara Nijimura dan apa yang dikatakan dari sambungan telepon. Akashi tidak tahu volume suara panggilan sudah ter setel ke volume paling keras, dan Nijimura dari seberang sana memang sengaja mengeraskan suara nya.

Kuroko sadar diri, dia hanya numpang disini. Sudah merepotkan banyak hal, lalu sekarang menganggung privasi Akashi.

Kuroko bangun dari kasur, Buku mata kuliah Kuroko letak pada laci meja belajar nya yang terletak disamping meja kerja Akashi. Akashi baru membelikan satu set meja belajar lengkap dengan laci bertingkat dan memang permintaan Akashi untuk diletakkan disamping meja kerja nya. kata nya supaya Akashi lebih semangat kerjain tugas kerja dan Kuroko semangat untuk tugas kuliah serta bisa sama-sama selalu.

Kuroko tidak ingin menganggu Akashi, dia memilih keluar kamar saja.

Akashi menoleh pada punggung Kuroko yang sudah berjalan keluar kamar, pintu kamar pun dengan perlahan tertutup rapat. Akashi sendu kembali.

" _Akashi?"_

"Ah maaf, sepertinya aku sudah mengantuk"

" _Benarkah? Yasudah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok"_

"Ya"

Akashi menutup sambungan telepon. Layar kembali pada menu utama yang wallpaper nya masih gambar si malaikat biru. Layar itu di elus pelan, malam ini hanya bisa mengelus yang tercinta lewat sebuah foto.

.

.

Sudah satu jam Kuroko belum kembali ke kamar. Akashi sedari tadi sudah berbaring di tempat tidur. Niatnya ingin tidur tapi tidak tenang karena memikirkan Kuroko, dan tidak terbiasa tidur sendiri lagi.

"Kemana dia? Apa dia berfikir aku mengobrol selama ini? Yang benar saja"

Akashi bangkit dari kasur kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

Rumah nya yang amat besar tidak menyalakan banyak lampu di jam begini, tapi suara tv dari ruang keluarga menarik perhatian nya.

Sampai disana, yang Akashi temui adalah tv menyala yang menayangkan acara tanding basket ulangan.

"Hei, sampai jam berapa kau mau menonton?"

Tidak ada sahutan selain dengkuran halus yang terdengar, karena Kuroko sudah tertidur pulas di sofa.

"Hah.. ternyata.."

Akashi menghela nafas, dirinya tidak bisa tidur karena khawatir, ternyata yang dikhawatirkan sudah terlelap disini. Remove tv diambil untuk mematikan saluran tv.

"Bangun. Jangan tidur disini bisa masuk angin"

Akashi memandang Kuroko yang tak bergeming dengan ucapan nya.

"Hei" dicoba lagi dan masih sama.

Kemudian Akashi mendekat dan berjongkok didepan sofa. Mata nya dengan sendu menatap wajah putih mulus yang selalu ceria tapi malam ini terlihat lelah.

"Lihat kan? Kau tampak rapuh begini tapi bagaimana bisa kau begitu sok kuat meminta putus dariku? Hmmm?"

Telapak tangan Akashi dengan sangat pelan mengelus helai rambut Kuroko yang lembut.

Akashi tidak bisa berbohong pada perasaan nya, tidak sanggup untuk menolak perasaan hangat yang menjalar tiap kali berada didekat Kuroko.

Akashi tahu hati nya tersakiti, tapi ia sadar penyebabnya adalah orang tua sendiri. Akashi paham Kuroko terlalu khawatir mengatasi ini.

"Seharusnya kau percaya padaku, sayang" bisiknya.

Kuroko tentu saja tidak menjawab, ia menggeliat mengigil saja karena suhu tengah malam yang dingin.

Akashi tersenyum geli, Kuroko sangat imut dengan tubuh mungil yang menggeliat seperti itu.

Helaian rambut yang menghalangi dahi disingkirkan, dahi itu dicium sangat mesra.

CUP!

"Aku sangat mencintai mu, Tetsuya"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca, Fav, Follow, Review.

BIG THANKS buat **Vanilla Parfait, Divanabila1717, Liuruna, AkaKuro-nanodayo, Izumi-H, Taurus'99, nimuixkim90** yang sudah meluagkan waktu memberikan review pada chap yang lalu

TERIMAKASIH~


	11. Chapter 11

**HAPPY READING ~ please, Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Denting suara garpu dan sendok yang bertabrakkan dengan piring kaca memenuhi ruang makan. Seperti pagi biasanya, Keluarga Akashi bersama Kuroko menjalani sarapan bersama.

Suasana yang khidmat ternyata tidak didalami oleh tiap anggota disana. Masaomi sangat curiga tentang hubungan anaknya dengan Kuroko. Shiori khawatir hubungan mereka. Sedangkan kedua objek pemikiran gundah sendiri dengan hati mereka.

Akashi jelas masih mencintai Kuroko tanpa mengurangi persentase nya, sejak tadi mata nya tak pernah berhenti melirik Kuroko yang tak duduk disamping nya pagi ini. biasanya mereka selalu duduk bersampingan.

Kuroko pura-pura cuek saja, tidak ingin beradu tatap dengan Akashi yang ada diseberang nya. Ketika tadi pagi ia terbangun, tetap saja ia terbaring di sofa. Kuroko berfikir, itu berarti Akashi tidak peduli dengan nya. padahal tanpa Kuroko ketahui, Akashi rela tidur di lantai demi menemani Kuroko yang sangat nyenyak terlelap di atas sofa. Akashi hanya tidak mau menganggu tidur Kuroko jika mengangkat nya bergeser.

Serbet pengelap mulut digunakan, Kuroko menyudahi acara sarapan nya.

"Anoo.. sumimasen"

"Ada apa Kuroko-kun?"

"Sebenarnya, saya tidak mau merepotkan Akashi-san lebih jauh lagi. Jadi saya akan tinggal sendiri saja di apartemen dekat kampus"

Kling kling kling.

Garpu dan sendok yang seharusnya berada diatas piring malah terjatuh ke lantai. Akashi tidak menyadari mengapa tangan nya berubah kaku hanya karena mendengar penuturan itu.

"Seijuurou?"

"Ah, maaf"

Garpu dan sendok baru diambil, yang jatuh akan di bersihkan oleh pembantu nanti.

"Jadi maksud Kuroko-kun adalah tidak tinggal disini lagi?" Masaomi turut bertanya, rasanya kecurigaan nya semakin nyata.

"Ha'i Akashi-san"

Seperti terpukul entah oleh apa, Akashi merasa batin nya sangat berat. Kuroko bahkan tidak mau lagi tinggal seatap dengan nya, tidak ingin berbagi kehangatan lagi. Sarapan yang harusnya menambah gizi dan semangat berubah menjadi hambar tak berasa.

"Tapi kami akan merasa tidak enak dengan Kuroko-san"

"Tidak apa-apa, saya yang akan membicarakan dengan ayah dan ibu"

Kuroko tahu ini bukan sepenuhnya keinginan nya secara tulus, Kuroko sadar ia hanya tidak ingin melukai sebuah luka. Kuroko mencintai Akashi, itu fakta. Tetapi berada dalam lingkungan yang sudah pasti tidak menerima hubungan nya ini membuatnya tidak berdaya apapun.

Kuroko tersenyum kecut, mencoba menyakini Masaomi dan Shiori bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja tinggal sendiri.

Brak!

"Seijuurou?"

"Aku berangkat"

Tanpa mengangkat kepala nya, tanpa memberi salam yang manis, Akashi dengan kasar mendorong kursi ke belakang untuk kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan setelah menggapai tas kerja nya. Kuroko sedikit tersentak kaget, pandangan nya berubah sendu.

'Kenapa Akashi-kun terlihat marah? Bukankah seharusnya dia senang karena aku pergi dari sini?' batinnya.

"Kenapa anak itu? pagi-pagi sudah bad mood saja" Masaomi meneguk gelas air.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang buru-buru. Ne Kuroko-kun, jadi apa benar kau akan meninggalkan rumah ini? padahal aku sudah betah dengan kehadiran Kuroko-kun. Rumah ini jadi sedikit lebih ramai"

Kuroko senang bisa tinggal disini, apalagi bersama seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Ha'i Akashi-san. Saya akan kemas-kemas barang hari ini juga. Kalau begitu, saya permisi"

Kuroko menutup sendok dan garpu nya, kemudian ia membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan.

Kini hanya tersisa Masaomi yang sudah mulai membaca koran pagi dan Shiori yang membereskan meja makan.

"Aku jadi curiga dengan dua bocah itu"

"Hmmm Masaomi, jika ternyata mereka memang ada hubungan, apa kau tetap tidak akan merestui nya?"

"Tidak akan"

"Lalu apa yang kau curiga kan?"

"Curiga bahwa mereka memang ada hubungan. Dan, KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN NYA DARIKU!"

Terbelalak kaget, Shiori sampai menjatuhkan beberapa piring kaca yang tadi di genggaman nya. mata nya membulat sempurna memandang sang suami yang menutup koran dan membantingkan koran itu keatas meja.

"Kau tiba-tiba saja menjodohkan mereka, kemudian sekarang sikap mereka begitu. Apa kau kira aku bodoh?"

Shiori ingin diam saja, tapi kesempatan ini sepertinya dapat ia manfaatkan.

"Jika kau sudah tau, kenapa kau tidak merestui nya saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak akan, aku juga tidak akan mempercayai bahwa anak ku menyukai lelaki"

"Ya, anak mu penyuka sesama jenis dan sekarang Seijuurou berpacaran dengan Kuroko-kun"

Shiori tak kalah panas, emosi nya diundang ke permukaan. Shiori tidak masalah Akashi mau bersama siapa selama itu menjamin kebahagiaan nya, itu lebih dari cukup.

"Ibu macam apa kau yang mendukung anak mu belok orientasi seksual nya?"

Sakit! Dikata ibu seperti apa, Shiori adalah sosok ibu yang ideal. Ibu yang memikirkan kebahgaiaan putra semata wayangnya.

"Kau seharusnya sadar, Masaomi. Kita sudah tua, kebahagiaan yang kita beri untuk Seijuurou sudah tidak akan sama dengan kebutuhan nya lagi. Ia sudah harus menentukan sendiri kebahagiaan nya"

"Aku tidak keberatan dia berpacaran bahkan menikah dengan siapapun juga, tetapi tidak dengan lelaki. Sudahlah aku lelah berdebat dengan mu!"

Masaomi dengan berang meninggalkan Shiori di ruang makan. Shiori menghela nafas pasrah, ia masih gagal menyakini suami nya. bagi Shiori saat melihat anak nya tampak begitu bahagia, ia merasa sangat senang. Maka demi melihat kebahagiaan yang lebih terpancar, dirinya sudah memikirkan hal yang harus ia lakukan. Shiori tentu bukan wanita golongan rendah, bisa menjadi nyonya besar Akashi tentunya ia memiliki martabat tinggi khususnya talenta, misalnya kecerdasan.

.

.

"Hiksss…"

Kuroko tak berhenti mengusap airmata yang mengucur deras sambil memasukkan barang-barang nya pada kotak kardus. Kamar ini membawa banyak kenangan indah untuk dirinya dan sang mantan kekasih. Mulai dari rumah ini lah kisah cinta nya dimulai.

Rasa tak rela begitu kuat mengikat langkah, tapi Kuroko mencoba tegar.

Barang terakhir berupa foto dirinya dengan Akashi yang telah terbingkai rapi dimasukkan kedalam kardus. Sudah semuanya, kini Kuroko besiap meninggalkan kamar dan rumah ini.

Setiap hal dalam kamar ini diingat nya lagi baik-baik, biarkan jadi tumpukan memory dalam otak, setidaknya tidak pernah terlupakan.

Terpukul oleh kegundahan batin karena seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang membuatnya begitu jatuh cinta hingga rela melekat pada perasaan yang semakin terombak ambik.

Tok Tok Tok "Kuroko-kun?"

"Ah, Akashi-san?"

Kuroko membuka pintu. Shiori terlihat rapi dengan dress formal selutut.

"Kuroko-kun sudah membereskan barang ya?"

"Iya, barangku tidak terlalu banyak jadi tidak butuh waktu lama"

"Kuroko-kun yakin dengan ini?"

"I-iya"

Shiori tersenyum terpaksa, padahal bukan dia yang merasakan hal ini tetapi melihat bagaimana Kuroko mencoba tegar padahal mata merah bekas tangis masih tercetak jelas sudah membuat hatinya terasa disayat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi-san mau kemana serapi ini?"

"Oh, aku mau keluar sebentar. Kuroko-kun sudah mau berangkat? Biar sekalian diantar supir"

"Baiklah jika begitu"

Yang Kuroko fikirkan, ternyata Shiori juga mendukungnya untuk meninggalkan rumah bukan membujuk untuk tetap tinggal selain sekedar bertanya. Sayang sekali, Kuroko terlebih dahulu berburuk sangka tanpa memikirkan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

Dengan ini, Kuroko resmi pula meninggalkan kediaman Akashi.

.

"Ini apartemen yang akan kutinggali, aku ada dilantai 11 dengan kamar no 4"

Setelah melaju sekitar 20 menit dari rumah, mobil hitam yang dikendarai oleh supir pribadi berhenti didepan gedung apartemen sesuai jalan yang ditunjuk Kuroko. lumayan mewah untuk ukuran anak kuliahan, tentu nya itu karena Kuroko bukan datang dari keluarga miskin, keluarga nya hampir imbang dengan keluarga Akashi. Kuroko tidak bohong tentang tinggal dekat kampus, letak apartemen ini memang hanya berjarak 5 atau 10 menit menuju kampus.

"Tidak usah, Kuroko-kun. Aku ada urusan lain jadi harus buru-buru. Kuroko-kun baik-baik ya, jika butuh apa-apa jangan segan untuk datang kerumah. Sering-sering main kerumah juga ya, atau jika tidak nyaman tinggal sendiri, balik lah kerumah kami. Dengan senang hati, pintu rumah akan selalu terbuka untuk Kuroko-kun"

Nada suara yang sangat lembut serta begitu manis didengar. Kuroko sudah lama tidak mendengar suara ibunda nya, namun suara Shiori cukup menenangkan. Perhatian khas seorang ibu, Shiori dengan tulus hati mengatakan itu semua.

"Ha'i Akashi-san. Terimakasih banyak"

Kuroko turun dari mobil, barang-barang bawaan nya sudah lebih dulu dibawa masuk oleh supir mobil. kaca mobil yang masih terbuka memperlihatkan Shiori yang melambai tangan dari dalam. Kuroko membungkuk terlebih dahulu sebelum membalas lambaian tangan.

.

.

Sebutkan dokumen apa yang tidak bisa ditangani oleh Akashi Seijuurou? Jawaban nya tidak ada. Semua dokumen teratasi dengan baik dan benar. Namun masalah hati membuatnya lemah tak berkehidupan.

Sepanjang waktu yang sudah berlalu sejak ia mendengar penuturan dari bibir yang sering ia cicip rasanya, hati nya tak berhenti bergaduh ria.

"Arggg.."

Tubuh dihempas untuk bersandar pada sandaran kursi kebesaran. berkali-kali menghirup dan menghembus nafas dengan harapan gelisah nya dapat berkurang namun sia-sia belaka.

Tok Tok "Akashi"

"Jangan mengangguku!"

Sejak tadi Nijimura ingin masuk menemui Akashi tetapi Akashi tidak mengizinkan. Nijimura mencoba meningkatkan tingkat kesabaran nya demi menghadapi pemuda yang ia impikan.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu"

Telinga yang mendengar itu merespon gerak tubuh untuk duduk dengan benar dikursi. Akashi menimbang-nimbang siapa gerangan yang datang menemui nya di hari yang masih pagi.

"Siapa? Masuk"

Pintu berdecit terbuka. Sosok wanita berambut sama dengan nya terlihat awet muda dengan setelan dress formal dan tas kecil yang ditengteng.

"Okaa-sama?"

Akashi bangkit dari duduk nya untuk menyambut sang ibu yang datang berkunjung. Dibandingkan dengan ayahnya, Akashi lebih menghormati sosok sang ibu.

"Apa Okaa menganggumu?"

"Tidak, silakan duduk"

Nijimura bertaruh kehormatan untuk sikap Akashi yang santun dengan orangtua nya. wajar saja siapapun bisa tergia-gila pada diri Akashi. Pintu kembali ditutup, Nijimura tidak berhak menganggu privasi ibu dan anak itu.

"Ada apa Okaa-sama datang kesini?"

"Langsung saja, Okaa-sama ingin bertanya, apa kau dan Kuroko-kun berpacaran?"

Akashi tidak terlihat terkejut, ia hanya merasa miris ketahuan penyuka sesama jenis.

Sambil mendudukkan diri di samping sang ibu yang sudah duluan menempati sofa, Akashi menatap ibu nya sebelum menjawab.

"Ya"

"Syukurlah ternyata benar"

Yang ini baru membuatnya terkejut. Ibu nya tidak marah, tidak jijik malahan berkata syukur dan tersenyum bahagia. Sebelah alis diangkat tinggi, Akashi menatap tak percaya.

Walaupun sudah menyaksikan langsung, Shiori perlu memastikan langsung dari orang yang terkait. Bisa saja apa yang dilihatnya ternyata hanya pemaksaan atau sejenisnya. Dan sekarang ia lega ternyata apa yang anak nya perbuat dilandasai cinta, bukan nafsu semata.

"Apa kau ingin menikahi Kuroko-kun?"

Akashi tidak akan heran jika seorang ibu menanyakan pernikahan atau menawarkan pernikahan untuk putra nya bersama seorang gadis. Akan tetapi, dengan santai ibu nya menanyakan pernikahan dengan sesama jenis.

"Jika kau binggung, ibu akan beritahu satu hal bahwa ibu tidak masalah kau bersama Kuroko-kun"

Hangat, perasaan dingin berubah hangat. Harapan yang indah bertabur bunga yang bermekaran. Apa ini mimpi? Akashi rasa ia kurang tidur tadi malam hingga berhalusinasi begini.

"Bukan kah kalian tidak setuju?"

"Ayah mu saja yang keras kepala"

Meski ada harapan, tantangan belum teratasi. Dalam sebuah keluarga, sudah pasti ayah lah yang memegang kekuasaan tertinggi.

"Aku tetap akan bersama Tetsuya, bahkan jika otou-sama tidak merestui"

Bukan Akashi namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Akashi tidak keberatan menentang ayah nya, lagipula ia memang tidak senang dengan ayahnya. Bukan hanya demi cinta nya, ini tentang kebahagiaan kelangsungan hidup nya.

"Ibu tahu itu. tetapi tolong jangan bertengkar dengan ayah mu. Ibu menyayangi kalian semua, ibu ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian semua. Ayah mu sudah tua, dia memang tidak akan menang jika berurusan dengan mu. Tapi, kenapa tidak kita mendapat restu nya dengan cara lain saja?"

"Cara lain?"

.

.

Kuroko menyapu bersih ruang apartemen nya, kenyaman adalah hal utama yang harus didapati dari tempat tinggal. Kardus berisi barang-barang nya mulai ditata rapi pada posisi yang sesuai.

"Eh?"

Ketika sedang menyusun buku-buku, sebuah buku tidak ada disana. Buku yang ia pinjam demi menguasai sastra lebih dalam.

"Dimana ya?"

Mencoba mengingat-ingat, ternyata tertinggal pada laci meja belajar di kamar Akashi. Kuroko berniat untuk mengabaikan saja namun itu buku pinjaman, akan repot urusan nya.

"Yasudah nanti saja"

Sebentar lagi Kuroko harus ke kampus, tidak akan sempat untuk mengambil sekarang. Kuroko memutuskan akan mengambil nanti sore sebelum jam Akashi pulang kerja. Tentu saja Kuroko akan menghindari berpas-pasan dengan Akashi.

.

.

"Masaomi, aku tidak pulang malam ini. aku ingin jalan-jalan, sudah lama tidak refreshing sendiri. Kau tenangkan lah pikiran mu sendiri"

 _"Kemana?"_

"Luar kota"

 _"Sampai?"_

"Mungkin besok atau lusa"

 _"Oh"_

"Ohiya, Seijuurou juga kata nya ada urusan pertemuan. Jadi juga tidak pulang. Baik-baik lah dirumah. Jaa"

Shiori tersenyum setelah sambungan pasti ditutup. Sedikit bernafas kecewa karena suami nya meskipun perhatian tetapi cuek saja berkata. Tiba-tiba ia jadi rindu masa kencan dulu.

"Okaa-sama yakin dengan ini?"

"Hmm tentu. Are? Seijuurou jadi tidak percaya diri ya"

Akashi masih tidak yakin ibu nya baik-baik saja. Lihatlah ibu nya yang sekarang asik tersenyum dan memberi semangat. Akashi juga binggung, sebenarnya yang sedang jatuh cinta itu siapa? Yang jatuh cinta siapa, yang semangat siapa.

"Kereta menuju Tokyo akan segera berangkat, harap para penumpang segera memasuki kereta dan menempati tempat duduk"

"Ayo"

Setelah makan siang, Akashi dan Shiori bergegas menuju stasiun Shinkansen. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di kereta yang akan melaju menuju Tokyo.

.

 _"…. Tapi, kenapa tidak kita mendapat restu nya dengan cara lain saja?"_

 _"Cara lain?"_

 _"Ya, seperti mendapat izin dulu dari pihak pasangan yang bersangkutan"_

 _Mungkin Shiori lupa umur, tidak sadar sudah tua malah bergaya layaknya gadis remaja yang ngebet nikah. Secara semangat, Shiori memberi ide yang tak pernah Akashi bayangkan secepat ini._

 _"Kita ke Tokyo untuk melamar Kuroko-kun dari pihak keluarganya"_

 _Walau terdengar sangat garing, tapi Akashi tidak bisa menyembunyikan garis senyuman yang mulai mekar diatas wajah tampan nya, tidak mampu berkata tidak pada perasaan bahagia yang muncul, bahkan menjerit kegirangan dalam hati._

 _Demi apa, ibu nya mendukung penuh kisah cinta nya. membantu berjuang dengan cara yang fantastik. Akashi bukan tidak cerdas, tapi Akashi terlalu terpicu pada ayah nya dan melupakan bahwa pernikahan juga membutuhkan restu dari keluarga pasangan._

 _Bolehkah mulai hari ini Akashi menyayangi ibu nya dengan tulus? Setelah merasa tidak diperdulikan oleh keluarga, kini ibu nya malah memberi bantuan yang sangat berarti. Saat dulu ibu nya terus membela sang ayah, Akashi sempat menaruh rasa tidak senang untuk ibu nya ini._

 _"Seijuurou sudah siap?"_

 _"Ya!"_

 _Anggukan antusias diperlihatkan. Shiori terkekeh geli, pertama kali merasa sedekat ini dengan putra nya, Shiori dalam hati berterimakasih untuk kehadiran Kuroko dalam keluarganya. Masalah adalah solusi, dan itu benar._

 _Setelah nya, Akashi dan Shiori bersiap-siap untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka. Kekompakkan ibu dan anak demi sebuah ikatan hubungan yang diyakini membawa kebahagiaan._

 _._

"Seijuurou, meskipun ibu membantumu, semua masalah ini adalah tanggung jawab mu sendiri, kaujuga harus bisa menyelesaikan nya"

"Aku tahu, bu"

Akashi tahu memang seperti itu. bagaimana pun juga ini masalah pribadi nya. Akashi memantapkan hati untuk yakin menghadapi masalah apapun yang hadir tanpa diminta.

Seolah memory kepala nya kurang berfungsi baik, Akashi lupa semua keburukan Kuroko yang sempat Nijimura katakan, yang ia tahu saat ini ia harus dengan gigih memperjuangkan cinta nya.

Shiori tersenyum lembut melihat tatapan anak nya yang berkonsentrasi penuh pada dokumen yang saat ini diperiksa. Karena perjalanan mendadak, sisa dokumen terpaksa Akashi bawa serta. Meski fokus pada pekerjaan, Shiori jelas tahu siapa penghuni sesungguhnya dalam pikiran Akashi.

.

.

Kuroko mondar mandir di depan pintu rumah. Baru saja tadi pagi meninggalkan rumah ini, rasanya sudah sangat asing untuk dimasuki kembali. Sudah setengah jam Kuroko tiba disini setelah jam kuliah nya selesai.

Tin Tin

Mobil sedan silver memasuki perkarangan rumah dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu.

Masaomi keluar dengan elegan, mata nya langsung menuju pada Kuroko yang juga memandangnya.

"Doumo, Akashi-san"

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Sumimasen, saya ketinggalan sebuah buku"

"Oh, masuk dan ambil lah"

"Ha'i"

Masaomi membuka kan pintu dan berjalan duluan, kemudian Kuroko menyusul dibelakang nya. kesan dalam rumah sangat hening. Sunyi senyap temaram selain para pelayan yang sibuk membersihkan ruangan.

Masaomi memperhatikan Kuroko yang melirik seisi rumah.

"Seijuurou sudah keluar kota"

Padahal bibir Kuroko bahkan tidak sanggup menanyakan keberadaan sang mantan, namun telinga nya sudah mendapat kabar tersebut. Hati Kuroko bergetar sedih, Akashi ikut-ikutan meninggalkan rumah.

"B-begitu ya. Urusan pekerjaan kah? Kapan kembali?"

"Tidak tahu"

Bahkan lidah turut bergetar. Kuroko melangkah cepat menuju kamar yang letak nya masih ia ingat jelas. Kuroko tidak lagi bisa menahan isak tangis nya, lebih baik segera menghindari Masaomi.

Kamar tersebut belum berubah, masih seperti itu. sprei kasur tertata rapi tidak terjamah, Kuroko tahu Akashi bahkan tidak pulang kerumah sejak tadi pagi dan telah langsung berangkat keluar kota.

"Akashi-kun langsung pergi jauh ya" lirihnya.

Kuroko sedih, setelah ini mungkin dirinya tidak akan lagi bertemu dengan Akashi. Akashi langsung bergerak menjauh sejauh-jauh nya. Kuroko tak menyangka begitu cepat Akashi bertindak.

Perasaan menyesal muncul, seharusnya ia bertahan tinggal disini. Setidaknya masih bisa melihat Akashi walau tak lagi berhubungan.

Kuroko mengambil buku yang tertinggal di laci, lalu ia melompat ke atas kasur. Berbaring disana. Bantal dengan kain merah masih tercium wangi khas nya Akashi, hati menjadi rindu akan belaian yang sudah tak didapat.

"Akashi-kun…"

.

.

Beda tempat beda suasana. Di Kyoto Kuroko sedang bersedih hati, sementara di Tokyo Akashi sedang sibuk dengan gembira memilih barang tradisional yang wajib dibawa untuk acara lamaran.

"Okaa-sama apa ini sudah semua?"

"Masih ada lagi, Ke toko itu"

"Baiklah"

Jam 4 sore tadi Shinkansen telah tiba di ibukota Jepang. Akashi dan Shiori langsung saja menuju pusat pembelanjaan yang tak pernah sepi. Mereka dengan gesit membeli barang-barang yang diperlukan, tidak perlu lelah menawar, berapa pun harga nya pasti sanggup dibeli.

Acara lamaran rencana dilakukan esok pagi, malam ini mereka akan menginap di salah satu hotel bintang lima di kawasan elit Tokyo.

"Tolong ambilkan souvenir lamaran pernikahan ya"

"Baik, bu"

Shiori dan Akashi memasuki toko berikutnya. Sementara Shiori sedang berbincang dengan penjaga toko, Akashi hanya melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dijual di toko tersebut. Kedua tangan nya penuh dengan tentengan kantong belanjaan. Banyak sekali yang sudah mereka beli.

"Ada yang anda inginkan, tuan?"

Seorang wanita tua penjaga toko menghampiri Akashi, ia sudah tua tetapi dengan ramah menyambut para pembeli.

"Ini apa?"

Akashi menunjuk sebuah botol kaca berukuran sedang, bentuk nya sangat imut dengan gantungan diatas nya.

"Itu botol harapan. Konon, setiap pasangan yang ingin menikah, mereka boleh menulis harapan-harapan nya pada kertas yang bisa dibeli sepaket, kemudian dimasukkan kedalam botol"

Akashi tertarik. Akashi memang tidak terlalu percaya cerita mitos zaman dulu, tetapi botol ini sepertinya menarik untuk dibeli. Otak jenius mulai berfikir, harapan apa yang pertama ingin dimasukkan kedalam botol.

"Aku beli ini, sama kertasnya"

"Baik, anakmuda. Tunggulah sebentar"

Botol itu dibawa untuk dibungkus. Akashi ikut berjalan menuju ibu nya yang sudah membayar dikasir.

.

.

Kuroko terbaring lemah diatas kasur single bed nya. setelah pulang dari rumah Akashi, ia tidak berniat melakukan apapun. Ia ingin tidur, ingin terlelap jauh ke dunia mimpi agar tak lagi menyaksikan dunia nyata ini. lelah yang penat, batin nya teriris perih.

"Akashi-kun, kau kemana?"

Rindu menyeruak kedalam relung hati, foto kenangan berbingkai rapi dipeluk erat dirangkap diatas dada. Air mata menetes membasahi bantal, merembes memasuki telinga tetapi tidak diperdulikan.

Kuroko mencintai Akashi, sangat dan dalam. Membohongi perasaan sendiri sangat menyesakkan. Berpura-pura tegar juga tidak berguna, terlalu lemah untuk tidak menangis.

Kuroko berharap masih bisa bertemu Akashi. Ya, ia berharap. Berharap kembali merasakan kehangatan belaian kasih, begini parah rasanya mencoba move on padahal perasaan masih mengebu-gebu.

Kuroko bangkit dari kasurnya, berjalan menuju balkon kecil yang dilalui dari jendela. Angin malam bertiup melambaikan surai biru ke udara, mata sembab bekas airmata menatap langit malam tak berawan.

"Akashi-kun.. aku mencintaimu"

Suara khas yang manja, objek yang dipikirkan hanya ada dalam bayangan tetapi dirinya mencoba mengobati rindu bercampur luka yang manis.

.

Sama seperti Kuroko, setelah selesai berbelanja dan makan malam bersama sang ibunda tercinta dan tentunya selesai membereskan barang untuk esok hari, Akashi memilih melepas lelah di balkon. Ibu nya sedang mengecek kembali barang untuk besok.

Kaos oblong hitam dengan celana ponggol putih yang baru dibeli juga tadi, sangat pas ditubuh atletis yang dibentuk saat zaman sekolah nya.

Secarik kertas yang telah berisikan harapan dimasukkan kedalam botol, botol itu Akashi angkat ke udara. Membiarkan cahaya rembulan membias ke kaca dan membeli kilauan silau ke mata.

Satu kertas harapan memang sudah ada didalam situ, namun hati dan pikiran nya tak henti memikirkan sosok biru muda tersebut.

"Seijuurou, Nijimura-kun menelepon mu"

"Katakan saja aku sudah tidur"

Tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, fokus nya tersita penuh pada sosok bayangan yang tak nyata. Peduli setan dengan apapun, yang ia tahu dirinya sangat mencintai Kuroko.

Ya, Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan pernah menghilangkan rasa cinta ini, bahkan jika sekarang petir dari langit dengan tega menyambar dirinya, cinta nya tetap tak akan mati.

Karena itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, harapan manis pada kertas putih didalam botol yang terkena sinar bulan terlihat sangat indah bercahaya.

 _ **Aku dan Tetsuya akan bersama selamanya**_

Meskipun Akashi tidak pernah diajarkan untuk mengemis atau meminta pada apapun, kali ini saja, biarkan tangan nya menulis pada kertas itu, sebuah harapan demi masa depan nya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca~

BIG THANKS buat **Izumi-H, nimuixkim90, Kaluki Lukari, Vanilla Parfait, Divanabila1717, Arisa Ezakiya, ryu elchan** yang sudah menyempatkan waktu memberi review di chapter sebelum nya :') BIG THANKS juga buat yang sudah Fav dan Follow.

Akankah mereka jadi menikah?~ see you next chap! *kalau ada yang nungguin :'v diusahain fast update!

A/N : kena error ya? error type 2 (?) tidak tahu mengapa begitu huhu...

TERIMAKASIH~


End file.
